Korra's Demons
by Moheart7
Summary: While Drago may have been the only KNOWN child of a demon sorcerer, the truth is that all 8 had their own spawn. Join Luna, daughter of Tso Lan as she and her servant, Pascal, a human turned demonic soldier, encounter many troubles as they follow Luna's estranged cousins to another world, where they plan to use copies of the talismans to destroy the Avatar and all she stands for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Demonic Theft**

San Francisco: the city that had seen its fair share of disasters, and not all of them what one would consider natural, in the early 2000s it has become victim to the destruction from Dragons, Wizards and giant, floating Demon Heads. Normally when one would hear such things, they use more than likely say that they were merely just stories cooked up by some crazy person, well those people obviously had not been around San Francisco during the past few hours, after all, it's not every day when Drago, the son of a fire demon, and from the future no less, absorbs the chi of other more powerful demons, goes on a rampage, and gets banished from Earth along with his demonic father to the Netherworld. Luckily, thanks to the heroic efforts of a group of certain individuals, the world was saved from becoming a demon paradise at the claws of Drago. Now, all that is left to do was to repair the damage to the city.

One place in particular, Uncle's Rare Finds, was also currently overseeing repairs, in fact thanks to their deeds against Drago, those who live there were getting a great deal of help from all their friends, with Captain Augustus Black and the newly reformed Section 13 being the one graciously supplied the group with everything they needed to rebuild, which was easy given that the government provided plenty of materials to spare. The shop itself hadn't received too much damage from Drago's rampage, albeit it did receive a lot of major damage from his henchmen, leaving some charred tiles some broken antiques and a great big hole in the front wall. Luckily, the ship-owner and Master Chi Wizard, Uncle, had all the help he needed to make the repairs, and not just from his young relative Jackie and his Apprentice, turned full Chi-wizard, Tohru but also the now reformed Enforcers, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo, who were currently being employed by Uncle after they assisted in Drago's defeat, albeit the first three actually just slacking off while Hak Fu really did all the fighting. And of course, Jackie's Niece and well-known spitfire, Jade was "overseeing" the reconstruction, though more often trying to sneak in a game room or two while everyone continued to rebuild, needless to say Uncle wouldn't have any of that being the stubborn old goat he was. While everyone else helped rebuild the building itself, Uncle and Tohru were checking over the supplies involving magic, besides the ingredients that had been used the previous day in preparation against Drago, everything was accounted for, they were just about done when all of a sudden, he was overcome with a strong shiver down his aged spine.

"Sensei?" Tohru enquired, sensing his teacher's anxiety.

"Uncle has the willies," Uncle responded with curiosity and concern

Needless to say, upon hearing that Tohru instantly began to share in his teacher's apprehension, whenever Uncle had the willies, it never meant anything good, in fact it always meant that dark magic was always close by.

#

As always, Uncle was correct whenever there was dark magic afoot, however what he didn't know was the fact that it was occurring right beneath their feet. Within the darkness of the San Francisco sewer system, there was a savage brawl occurring between two creatures, both of whom were currently fighting to the death. One was an immensely large alligator, more than likely one that had escaped the local zoo during the recent carnage of the city, and the other was a large, female humanoid creature with bat-like wings on her back, a long reptilian tail, three spikes on her forehead, and wearing black exercise clothes, similar to that of a Dark Chi warrior. Their battle sent them further into the sewers as neither gave in to the other, the gargoyle-like creature's eyes glowing red with pure ferocity, the alligator may be a formidable opponent, but she knew how to end their confrontation quickly, finally gaining the upper hand, she grabbed the large reptilian beast around its neck, a loud snap echoing amongst the darkness as she gave it one quick twist, ending the beast as she delivered one final kick to its gut, smashing it into the sewer wall, which in turn collapsed on top of the alligator, if breaking its neck didn't kill it than the amount of debris crushing it's body certainly did finishing it off.

"And here I thought only the Big Apple had alligators in its sewers." The gargoyle commented jokingly as she breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, standing over her fallen enemy

After having been impressed with her own work long enough, the gargoyle stuck her hand into her pocket, her eyes widening with shock as she pulled out nothing.

"Damn it! That stupid gator made me lose my locator charm!" She snapped, angrily slamming her clawed fist against the wall, instantly cracking it. "How am I supposed to find where we're meeting now!?"

Suddenly the gargoyle was joined by another voice within the darkness.

"Oh don't let it bother you," it said in an elegant tone, instantly startling the lady gargoyle enough to unfurl her wings in an intimidating manner.

Instantly turning her head towards the source of the voice, the gargoyle was met with an eerie light emanating from the aura surrounding by the one who spoke. Floating a few inches above the sewer water, surrounded by the spooky purple aura, was a girl far that looked more human than the gargoyle did, save for the two extra arms, albeit with only two claws instead of hands, protruding just underneath the first set. She also had light blue skin with a deeper shade of the same colour forming a mark over the top half of her face, dark purple hair, red eyes like the gargoyle, and wore a cute top under a red jacket, a dark blue skirt, and a pair of red high-heel boots that narrowly avoided touching the water below her.

"You have already arrived at your destination." The girl continued, floating over to the gargoyle wearing a patient smile. "Lovely to see you again Cousin."

"Luna!" the gargoyle snapped angrily, immediately putting up her guard even more. "Is this some kind of ambush you planned up? Well, I've got news for you! You won't fare any better than the alligator against the daughter of the Sky Demon!"

The girl, now known as Luna rolled her eyes at that, however before she could responded another voice became added into the conversation.

"I suspect we'd do a BIT better, ma'am," It said stoically, almost sounding metallic through the echoes.

Instantly reacting, the lady gargoyle immediately turned and placed her guard up, upon which she could saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes as a new figure stepped into the light. Wearing a black army shirt, pants, and boots was a green skinned man with stripes down his forearms and thick grey spikes in his shoulders, he wore a modified, metal gas mask that had two long rubber tubes sticking out from the jawline, leading over his back and then circling back towards a metal plate imbedded in his bare chest, the only part of his face that could be seen beneath the mask was the pair of hissing yellow eyes that produced an eerie glow beneath the googles. The creature walked forward only just enough to be visible in Luna's light. He then looked towards the gargoyle, who still had her guard up but looking a little confused as she gazed upon the new figure.

"You are Miss Sona, correct?" the figure said, clicking his boots in the process, and giving the gargoyle a respectful salute. "Pascal LeBlanc, at your service, ma'am."

At those words the gargoyle, now known as Sona instantly rubbed her temples with annoyance.

"I see you brought your pet, Luna," she said, actually surprised that she didn't expect such a thing. "Well, I'm not afraid to take both of you on!"

Hearing this Luna couldn't help but groan.

"Oh please, Sona," she said with some annoyance. "We didn't come here to ambush you. I expect that, much like us, you have been summoned here as well?"

"Yeah…" the gargoyle lady said, slowly relaxing her stance. "So, you weren't the one that called me here?"

"Sorry Bat-girl," Luna responded, shaking her head as she pulled out her own moon-shaped locator charm from her jacket pocket. "But we're just as surprised as you are."

"Well if you didn't organise this meeting then who did?" asked Sona, now becoming more agitated with every passing moment.

"I did." Said another new voice appeared in the shadows, this time female.

As if on que, another light, this one made of fire, ignited itself amongst the darkness to reveal another unusual woman. With fire in her claw, the newcomer looked similar to one Drago if born a girl and had more reptilian features around the face, she had six horns down both the sides of her head, purple markings upon her green, scaly forehead and wore a red vest along with black exercise pants with a purple sash tied around her waist.

Looking upon the dragon girl, Sona and Luna immediately recognized her and were all the more surprised to actually see her.

"Pyra!?" they both gasped.

"In the scales." Pyra stated proudly as she approached the others. "I see you two havn't changed a bit."

"Likewise," Sona chuckled as a teasing grin etched across her face. "Although personally, I never thought that the least favourite child of Shendu the Fire Demon would show her face after all this time. I'm almost glad I came now."

At those words Pyra glared at the smaller girl unpleasantly with an irritated hiss, Sona never was one of her favourite cousins.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Shrimp." She growled.

However Sona was always one to get easily riled up whenever someone makes fun of her size, being the daughter of His Wu, the smallest out of all of eight demon sorceress, she had to deal with that sort of thing her entire life. Luckily, before she and Pyra readied themselves for a fight, Luna floated between them to try and calm the situation down.

"Now, now," she said sternly. "Let's not lose our tempers, there's already enough commotion above ground and I don't want any attention being brought to us when you tear up half the neighbourhood with one of your fights."

Thankfully Luna's reasoning was sound enough for the two girls ready to claw each other, to separate and cool down, happy with her good fortune Luna smiled.

"That's better," she said before turning to Pyra. "So how are you, dear cousin? I mean, besides losing both your father and deranged brother to the Netherworld forever."

Pyra growled at that, out of all the cousins she had Luna was always the first one to point out the worst possible events in her usual playful manner.

"I couldn't care less for my bastard of a father," Pyra responded, eyeing the floating girl quizzically "But last I checked my twin was still in Hawaii literally eating a volcano full of jelly."

Needless to say that last part instantly raised a few eyebrows, if Pascal could remove his mask then he would have shown a face just as confused as the rest of them, however due to the toxicity of his poisonous breath the mask had to stay for the safety of everyone in that sewer.

"Really?" Luna said, equally as quizzical as her cousin. "That's…interesting."

"Oh, who cares?" said Sona apathetically with a slight scowl on her face. "He got whatever he deserves, just like our rotten, no account parents did a few months back. Good riddance to bad garbage I say."

"Can't argue with that." Pyra said in agreement, somewhat surprised that she and Sona actually shared an opinion.

That was when Pascal decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said respectfully, seeing how the original topic of their presence here had yet to be answered. "I'm know that you all have issues with your parents, but can we please get to the reason why we were summoned here today?"

At those words Luna scowled at Pascal for his boldness, however she no less expected such a thing after the many years he had been in her service, it was one of the many qualities he had that made her respect him so much.

"The soldier is right," Pyra admitted, quickly returning focus to the meeting "We do have other matters to attend to."

"Are the rest of our not cousins join us?" Luna asked Pyra curiously.

"No," Pyra said intensely. "In fact they are the reason why I called you all here."

"Come again?" Sona asked raising an eyebrow.

Pyra sighed at that, clearly this was going to need much explaining.

"As I'm sure you…" she began saying, her gaze suddenly turning towards Pascal before continuing, "MOST of you know, that about a thousand years ago, us three along with our five cousins were born from the original eight Demon Sorcerers and grew up without much aid from our parents."

Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes at that.

"Well, being half human DID make us somewhat outcasts amongst our own kind," she pointed out. "Of course, we didn't have much of a choice either. And yet, for some reason, that was the only way for our folks to reproduce."

As his mistress talked, Pascal couldn't help but feel intrigued, he had heard tales of such creatures from Luna, even knew about her parentage for a while now, but never really gave them much thought, especially since it was a subject matter his mistress didn't feel like openly sharing.

"Indeed," Pyra commented with a slight nod. "We may not be as strong as our demonic parentage, but we all have our own magical skills. My mastery of magic and fire breath, Luna's manipulation of gravity, and of course Sona's strength and ability to fly."

"Damn right." Sona said proudly.

"But as expected of any demon, we all wanted more than what we had," Pyra continued. "So I performed a taboo amongst our kind."

"And by taboo, you mean copying your father's magic and reproducing his talismans?" Luna asked, amused by the reminiscing dragon lady.

"Precisely," Pyra answered smugly, always proud of her achievements in magic. "And while my father still kept the original talismans for himself, I created new ones from enchanted silver, each with its own power similar to its original counterpart. I may have been banished from my father's kingdom as punishment, but I was still able to complete the process and had twelve new talismans that I could use, seven of which I gave to each of my cousins and one I kept for myself. After which, I hid away the other four sealing them in the Five Elements Mountain in China."

Luna and Sona Instantly smirked upon hearing that.

"And might I say how useful the Monkey Talisman has proved to me," Luna said as she pulled out a small, silver Monkey Talisman from her jacket pocket. "It certainly helped in hiding Pascal amongst the humans."

If anyone else had been in that sewer they would have instantly have become confused at that statement since it was a well-known fact that most demons could use their magic change their form to blend into their surroundings, however Pyra and Sona knew perfectly well that Pascal was a special case, he may have had unlimited strength and a poisonous fume that acts as his breath, but that was as far as his magical abilities went, which in turn made it necessary for Luna to use the silver Monkey Talisman to transform him into an animal whenever she and him needed to be out in public.

"And the Rat Talisman does provide me plenty of combatants for my training," Sona added smugly as she brought out her own silver talisman fiddling it between her fingers.

Hearing this Pyra couldn't help but smile.

"I'm pleased you are impressed." She stated proudly.

"You didn't give one to your brother?" Pascal asked curiously.

However that question was met with an angry hiss.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "He would've just given it to our father."

Not wanting to anger the dragon further, Pascal chose to change the subject.

"So… what does this have to do with the current situation?" he asked.

"Ah, a valid question, Pascal," Luna said before looking over to the dragon girl herself. "Pyra?"

"I was just about to get to that part," Pyra explained. "You see, recently I have discovered the magical seals broken, and in turn found that all the remaining talismans were stolen, including…a new one."

At those words, everyone looked at Pyra with a clear look of surprise.

"A new one?" Luna repeated, confusingly.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Sona as her interest was piqued. "You made a thirteenth talisman! When did you do that?"

"Before I sealed the talismans away I attempted and succeeded in creating a thirteenth talisman after many decades of research and experimentation," Pyra explained to her kin with an awkward sigh. "It has a unique power all its own that could even give my bastard father a run for his money. After its creation, I sealed it with the other four talismans thinking it would safe."

"Well that plan certainly backfire didn't it?" Luna asked sarcastically, much to Pyra's displeasure.

"Unfortunately yes," she replied. "Not only that, but after some investigation of the crime scene, I'm now positive that it was one of our cousins that organized this theft."

"How can you be so sure?" Sona asked curiously.

"Only a demon could break my enchanted seals a placed to protect my talisman" Pyra explained. "And since you and Luna were the only ones to even respond to my invitation for this meeting I can certainly count you all out."

"What makes you think that it wasn't another demon?" Pascal, once again being bold enough to forget his place.

As expected, Pyra sneered at the masked demon in response.

"What other demons are even as powerful as us!?" she retorted.

"Are we talking on Earth or in general?" Luna quipped playfully, only to quickly go silent after receiving another angry hiss from her cousin.

After quickly calming herself down, Pyra soon began to speak again.

"Listen," She said calmly. "I know that we're not always on the best terms with each other, but from this moment onwards you three are the only ones I can trust."

Luna couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Hmm, I feel honoured." she said amusedly.

Sona on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it makes me all warm and toasty inside." She stated sarcastically.

"Look, I wouldn't be tell you all this if I wasn't desperate," Pyra pleaded. "I need your help… please."

That was what sold it, never in their lives had Sona nor Luna had ever heard one of their cousins beg, much less say "please", upon hearing it Luna took a moment to think over the situation. She didn't take long as she soon gave her cousin her reply.

"It would probably be in my best interest to help you," she said with an uneasy smile. "Besides, in all honesty you and Sona are about the only ones I can actually stand to be around. What do you think Pascal?"

Pascal couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that it couldn't be seen underneath his mask, he may have only been a servant and a soldier, but none the less he was always happy to be asked his opinion on any given matter by his Mistress.

"The thief, whichever one of your cousins it may be, does possess a major threat to our secrecy should they use the talismans for their personal gain," he informed her. "It would be wise catch the thief before they do any damage."

Luna giggled at that.

"Spoken like a true soldier," she commented before turning back to Pyra. "We're in."

Hearing this Pyra sighed with relief, Luna may have a sadistic sense of humour but Pyra knew that she was at least reliable when it comes to important matters.

"Sona?" she asked looking at the daughter of the Sky Demon, hoping to get the same response.

However Sona was still thinking it over, which was surprising since she tended to be very headstrong, but in this case Sona had the right to think over her role in this current situation. After a moment waiting, the gargoyle girl soon gave her reply.

"Ah, hell. I'm not doing anything better," she finally said with a smirk. "Beating up one of our cousins should be fun, you can count me in Pyra."

Once again Pyra sighed with relief.

"Thank you." Pyra said giving them both a grateful smile.

At those words Pascal stood at attention ready and waiting for instructions as a soldier should.

"What are your orders Ma'am?" he asked, giving another respectful salute.

In answer to the masked demons question, Pyra's smile turned into a serious scowl as she relayed her instructions to the group.

"Our cousins may not have answered my invitation, but I have learnt through numerous sources that most of them have come to San Francisco, taking advantage of the recent chaos to hide their presence," she explained. "So we need to split up, track them all down, and if any of them reveal to be the thief, relieve them of all their talismans and if necessary…end them."

Needless to say, all three of the demons listening were surprised to hear such a thing from Pyra, out of all their cousins she seemed to be the one less likely to take an innocent life, much less the life of one of her own family members.

"Oh my." Luna commented with mild gasp. "We are being quite serious in our endeavours today, it seems."

"Works for me," Sona commented eagerly, not really caring as long as she got a fight out of the deal. "So, who are we going after?"

"As I have already said, most of our cousins are already in the area," Pyra explained. "However I already know that it's not Avalanche since he's still back in Russia."

Both Sona and Luna groaned with irritation upon hearing that.

"Is that over-grown boulder-brain STILL asleep?" Sona asked, though was sure she already knew the answer. "Damn, how long has he been now?"

"About 127 years, and still looking to continue it." Luna replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I swear, the only thing that oaf likes more than eating is sleeping.2

"Well what else can you expect from the son of the Mountain Demon?" Pyra asked dryly. "That being said, that narrows down our targets to Terra, Volteer, Gust and Liquidelle, all of whom I am sure are currently hiding amongst the public in the city above us as we speak."

Upon hearing a certain name from that roster, Sona growled ferociously as her eyes once again became to glow their usual hellish red.

"I call dibs on Terra," she growled only to be scoffed at by Luna.

"Not a chance Bat-girl," she mocked. "Knowing you, you'll probably kill her before she even gives you the talisman just for sake of it."

Pascal couldn't help but cringe at that, he had heard many tales from Luna about the sheer ferocity between Sona and Terra, to say it was bad blood would have been an understatement. From what Pascal heard, Sona has hated Terra's guts ever since they were very young, he didn't know whether it was because Terra was Sona's elemental opposite being the daughter of the Earth Demon, or that fact that she was just as, if not more headstrong than Sona was, but either way it was apparent that their fights were so savage that many humans had lost their lives in the crossfire.

"Ugh, fine!" Sona groaned, knowing that they would be wasting time if they argued on the matter. "Then I'll go after Volteer, hopefully the son of the Thunder Demon will be an easy target for me."

"In that case WE will go after Terra," Luna replied, giving her servant a small pat on the back. "She shouldn't be a problem for us.

"We?" Sona exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

"I never go anywhere without Pascal," Luna stated sternly. "Besides given his strength and training, we should be able to track down Terra AND take down another one of our cousins much faster than you two could on your own."

Sona rolled her eyes at that, she had no idea why Luna put so much faith in this servant of hers, ever since she got him in the last year of WWII Luna always put so much trust in him as though he we her equal rather than her servant.

"Whatever Luna," Pyra stated, hoping to get to work as soon as possible. "If that's the case then I'll go after Gust and we'll go after Liquidelle together after we've handled our own cases."

"Sound like a plan to me," Sona said, cracking her knuckles with eagerness.

"Well then if we're all happy with our assignments," Pyra continued, her eyes literally burning with orange flames as she pulled out her own silver talisman, that of course being the Dragon. "Let's get cooking!"

#

Within the hour, the small group of demons left the sewer to go out searching for their kin. After receiving all the information they could from Pyra on the last whereabouts of each of their cousins, they all went their separate ways with the exception of Luna and Pascal. While Pyra and Sona each made their own way to find their cousins, Pascal and Luna decided to take the deceptive approach and began tracking down Terra whilst blending in with the public, as such they were walking amongst the humans disguised for the time being. Luna, with her ability with magic, easily altered her appearance to make herself look like a human version of herself, meanwhile Pascal, using the Monkey Talisman, was able to transform into a dog which was at this moment, tracking down Terra by scent using a broken piece of Terra's horn that Sona had managed to obtain during one of their fights. After what felt like a couple of hours of searching, Pascal finally managed to catch a whiff of something, instantly giving Luna a nod in his canine form, he then led the disguise demon girl down the street in a rushed manner, so much so that they didn't notice a trio of individuals coming around the corner. One slight bump and Luna was knocked back into the pavement, for the moment, she had the right mind to lash out against the ones she bumped into, however upon looking up to see who it was she instantly had second thoughts.

"Oh, I am so sorry miss," Jackie Chan said, quickly offering her a hand.

Luna was hesitant at first, she had never met Jackie, Jade or Uncle personally, but she had heard enough stories and witnessed many events regarding them to be cautious of them, and luckily for her they didn't see through her human guise, otherwise this meeting would have more than likely, gone so much worse.

"Uh… it's no trouble, really," Luna said, refusing Jackie's hand and picking herself up. "Well… bye now!"

And on that final word she took off like a shot, once again following Pascal, the last thing she wanted right now was interference from the Chan Gang now of all times.

"That was… weird," Jade commented, somewhat confused with the girl's behaviour.

Normally Jackie would have told Jade off for being rude, but in this case he had to agree with her, however his attention was soon drawn to the old man standing next to him with another deep shiver down his spine.

"Uncle?" Jackie inquired.

"Let me guess, your old pal Willie?" Jade asked worryingly, though positive she knew the answer to that already.

With an uneasy look in his eye, Uncle turned to his relatives and spoke.

"Uncle senses great evil," he said, his eyes glaring with fear as thunder began to erupt in the night.

#

After finally catching up with Pascal, Luna couldn't help but gasp for air as they both finally came to a stop, she never did quite get used to using her legs often, being the daughter of the Moon Demon, she always preferred to float in mid-air. Seeing as there was no more humans around, Pascal activated the Monkey Talisman that acted as his dog tag, in an instant the magic of the talisman transformed the dog back to his original demon form, after which, he then took the talisman off his person and turned around to Luna bowing down on one knee.

"She's close Mistress," he stated. "The scent continues only a short distance further."

"Really?" Luna asked curiously as she looked up to the building ahead.

"Have my tracking skills ever led you astray before?" asked Pascal proudly, standing up to look back to the source of the scent.

"I suppose not," Luna said with a slight smile as she began walking towards the building, removing her disguise and levitating herself a few inches of the ground, much to her relief.

The building before them was a baseball stadium, but not just any stadium, in fact during recent days it acted as the stage to a certain event that both Pascal and Luna were all too familiar with.

"Um, Mistress?" Pascal said as they both entered the stadium. "Is this not the same stadium where Shendu and Drago fought and were subsequently banished by those chi wizards?"

At those words, Luna couldn't help but scratch her head in thought as the came onto the remains of the grassy baseball field.

"Now that you mention it, it is," she said, dropping herself back down to the ground and looking over her surroundings cautiously. "But why would Terra come here?"

As they looked around, both Pascal and Luna could see the damage left behind from the battle with Future Drago. It was surprising that the human in-charge hadn't already begun making the repairs to the stadium yet, given the fact that everything else in the city was being rebuilt, it certainly seemed odd. Suddenly the state of the stadium became the least of everyone's concerns because at that very moment, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"LOOK OUT!" Pascal shouted as he quickly pulled Luna out of the way of a large, stone spike that burst beneath her feet, after which he kept pulling her as more spikes appeared until they finally got out of the way.

As soon as he was sure that they were out of danger for the moment Pascal looked down to his Mistress with caution.

"Are you alright?" he asked considerately.

"Yeah," Luna replied gratefully "Thank you, Pascal."

Satisfied that his Mistress was unharmed, Pascal then turned to try and see if he could spot the cause of the attack, luckily he didn't have to search long.

"Damn it!" screamed another voice, this one rough and feminine.

Shooting their heads up towards the stands, Luna and Pascal were then met with a shocking sight, for they did not only see one, but FOUR other demons looking down on them from their positions in the stands, each of them different in looks and personality. One was a girl that looked like an anthropomorphic ram with rocky red skin, dirty blond hair, two long green horn protruding from her forehead, and wore a light blue leotard that ended at her rocky thighs. Another was a blue skinned girl with murky green hair that wriggled about like it was alive, a serpentine lower body that ended with a translucent blue fin, and wore a mud-brown sweater and woolly hat that complimented her noseless face. The third was a muscular reptilian-looking humanoid wearing green and gold armour and the last one, who stood in front of the others as though he were the leader, was a greyish-purple frog-like humanoid who wore and open leather vest over a bare chest, leather pants tied up by red sash around the waist, leather gloves, and donned a golden Mohawk to finish off his punkish look. Upon seeing these new demons, Luna recognised them immediately.

"Gust? Terra? Liquidelle? AND Volteer?" She said in a surprised tone surprised, looking at the frog, rocky ram, blue serpent and armoured beast respectively. "You're ALL part of this?"

The blue serpent chuckled at that.

"All part of what cousin?" she said in a suave, mocking tone. "Whatever do you mean?"

However neither Luna nor Pascal were in the mood for Liquidelle's games, they both knew all too well how slippery the Daughter of Bai Tza can be whenever she uses her words and they were not going to fall for any of her tricks.

"Don't patronise me!" Luna snapped, rising a little off the ground. "You all know what I'm talking about!"

At those words the ram, now known as Terra couldn't help but smirk.

"Looks like she knows about our little burglary guys," she said.

"It certainly seems that way," the armoured demon, now known as Volteer added with his own chuckle.

That was when the frog, now known as Gust jumped out of the stands and onto the field with ease, preferring to remain on all fours just like his father, the Wind Demon used to do.

"Then perhaps we should enlighten our guests of what's going down, yo!" he said in a weird tone of speech that was clearly from the punkish 80s, an era of time that this demon had obviously not left behind yet.

Pascal wanted to lunge at Gust right then and there, however being the obedient soldier that he was, he chose to wait until Luna gave the order, thus allowing the other demons to continue their monologue.

"You see, Luna," Liquidelle said as she slithered down the wall and onto the field next to Gust, "There are too many dangers to using this world, such as that old man and his family that stopped Shendu."

"And we figured that the magic we already had wasn't exactly enough protection," Terra added as she jumped from the stands too, creating a small crater as she landed due to her extremely heavy weight.

Luna narrowed her eyes at that.

"So you decided to steal an extra power boost?" she asked, making it clear to what she was referring to.

"We call it insurance," Volteer remarked, levitating himself down. "Just a little something extra that may benefit us in our endeavours."

"Which is?" Pascal asked his gaze fixated on the demons as he readied himself for a fight.

However the other four demons merely looked back at the masked demon with disgust across their faces.

"I see you still haven't taught your pet his place," Liquidelle remarked with a sneer. "You would dare address your superior with such disrespect?"

However Pascal wasn't even given the chance to answer, with one quick swipe of her webbed hand, Liquidelle blasted a current of water directly into Pascal's chest, catching him off-guard and sending him back. Needless to say Luna wasn't happy with the mistreatment of her servant.

"HEY!" she screamed with heated anger, her eyes glowing a fiery red. "You keep your slimy claws off my servant! You can do what you like with yours but he's MINE!"

Liquidelle merely laughed at that.

"Next time, tell him to respect his superiors," she said, only to have Volteer's own claw grip her shoulder.

"Now, now Liquidelle, play nicely," he said. "The kid merely asked a simple question is all,"

"And a valid one at that," Luna pointed out as she helped Pascal back to his feet. "Just what ARE your new endeavours?"

Gust grinned at that.

"Well you know as well as we do Moon-girl, "he said, pacing across the field on all fours as he spoke. "This world has become too dangerous for our kind, especially with dudes like the Chi Wizards running about the place."

"So we decided to do something about it," Terra added, cracking her knuckles.

"But before we did, we needed some extra magic," Volteer finished. "That's why we had Terra plough her way through Five Elements Mountain to get the other Talismans."

"And you didn't invite the rest of us?" Luna asked in response, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh don't be too surprised, yo!" Gust said, smirking cunningly with a slight chuckle. "We all know about your little secret alliance with Pyra and Sona. We're just doing the same."

"And we wouldn't want any of you joining us anyway," Liquidelle added in disdain. "Pyra's too much like her father to be trusted, no matter how much she tries to deny it."

"And I wouldn't want Sona around no matter how much I want to tear her wings off," Terra finished with an agitated growl.

"Plus even if we could wake him up, Avalanche is too much of a liability with his size." Volteer pointed out. "And then there's YOU…

However before anyone else could finish, they were all cut off by a sudden shockwave, emanating from the purple aura beginning to surround Luna's form.

"Honestly I really couldn't care less as to why you didn't want any of us involved," she said, using her gravity-altering powers to playfully float a couple of stones between two of her arms. "But one question stills remains… why are you here of all places?"

At those words, Gust laughed again.

"Because of Drago's last spell, yo!" he said smugly. "The barrier between worlds is weakest here, which in turn makes it perfect to… open another door."

Hearing this both Pascal and Luna looked back at her cousins with widened eyes filled with shock and awe, he couldn't possibly mean what they think he did.

"You mean to travel across worlds?" Luna asked, receiving a nod from all four of her cousins. "You're all insane! No one of our level of power has ever attempted such a spell and succeeded!"

Liquidelle smirked at that.

"Maybe not on their own, my dear sweet child," she said, trying to make herself look tough by mocking the young Moon Demon. "But between the four of us, we thought we would have better luck than any other loser."

Luna growled at that, Liquidelle did have a point. No one on their level of magic would be able to succeed in such a spell on their own, but four working together? That might just actually be possible. Now normally Luna probably would have just let them go, after all it'll be four less demons to worry about, however given the situation she couldn't let them take Pyra's talismans out of her reach, she may have been a demon but Luna was still a being of her word, and she promised to get those talismans back no matter what. Needless to say Pascal shared in his mistress's train of thought, in fact he had been itching for a fight ever since he had entered the stadium.

"I won't allow it!" Luna stated firmly as she hovered next to Pascal, readying herself for a fight as she crushed the stones she had with her gravity until they were nothing but dust. "Not only is your plan insane, but you stole from your cousin. That by itself is unforgivable!"

However that statement only received a roar of laughter from the other four demons.

"You… you really think you can stop us?" Terra chuckled, gasping for breath through each burst of laughter. "We're not comic-book villains, you know."

"Damn right yo!" Gust added. "You really think we would just blurt out our plans like an idiot if there was even the slightest chance you could prevent anything?"

"We activated the spell 20 minutes ago," Liquidelle finished, instantly receiving a look of fear from Luna in response.

Suddenly, as though acting upon Liquidelle's words, the ground beneath everyone's feet began to shake and crack, allowing several streams of hellish red light to seep from the earth into the now stormy sky, lighting thrashing over the endless assortment of clouds beginning to circle from the stadium. While Pascal tried his best to keep his balance, Luna merely looked back at her cousins with narrowed eyes.

"So you were all just stalling eh?" she said, a sly grin suddenly etching its way across her face. "Well so was I!"

For a brief moment the other four demons were confused by Luna's words, suddenly, a stream of fire blasted down at an angle towards them forcing them to quickly scatter to avoid getting hit. After which another figure jumped from the damaged roof of the stadium and landed next to Luna, the figure being Pyra with her hands and eyes aflame thanks to the combined power of her own magic and the silver Dragon Talisman in her palm. Not even a few seconds afterward, Sona too dropped down from the sky landing right next to Pyra, neither one of them looked happy to see their cousins, all of whom were looking back at them with shock and awe.

"Pyra!?" shouted Gust nervously.

Terra growled. "Sona," Terra growled, her fangs bared at the winged demon before her.

Upon seeing who had just arrived, Luna's smile widened as she crossed all four of her arms in a smug manner.

"I trust you heard all that?" she asked her reptilian cousin.

"I did," Pyra answered plainly. "Good call on using the Demonic Link,"

Gust couldn't help but groan upon overhearing that, how could he have forgotten such a thing? Out of all the eight cousins, Pyra was the only one who inherited her father's ability to speak to her relatives through the spiritual plain, AKA the Demonic Link, it was a trait greatly used by his own father as well as the rest of his aunts and uncles whenever they wished to speak to each other from great distances. And now Pyra had used her unique skill to her advantage and connected Luna and Sona to each other while they searched for the others, at this point Gust could only be grateful that her link wasn't as strong as her father's and thus could only connect with other demons who actually WANT to be found, otherwise she would have discovered the other four's plans sooner.

"So…" Pyra growled, looking at her kin in disdain. "Not just one, but FOUR of our cousins have stolen from me... This is unforgivable to say the least. But not only that, you intend to take my talismans out of my reach by escaping to another world? I must admit I never pegged all of you as a bunch of cowards before."

That final part was what set Terra off, if there was one thing she was famous for it was her extremely short temper.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING COWARD!?" She screamed, lunging at the dragon-girl with the savagery of a wild animal.

However before Terra could come a few feet closer, she was cut off by a powerful kick to the guy by Sona.

"Oh I don't think so!" Sona snapped, cracking her neck to ready herself for a fight. "I am gonna enjoy taking those talismans away from you, hell, I might just take your arms with them!"

"Oh kike you could, Pipsqueak!" Terra shouted, getting to her jagged stone feet with an enraged scowl.

Everyone else on the other hand, even if it was for a few moments, kept their cool. For a short while everyone simply stared each other down, readying themselves for a brawl.

"It would seem that we have ourselves a stand-off," Volteer commented with a smirk as another crack appeared below his feet. "I just LOVE a stand-off."

How like an armour-clad beast to love a chance for a fight, but either way there was no turning back now, as each demon stared each other down, each of their red eyes, yellow if you included Pascal's, each fixated upon their opponents with a burning rage.

"You may like a stand-off Volteer," Luna commented, "But we're gonna make damn sure that none of you are going to survive this one."

Liquidelle smirked at that.

"Oh really?" she queried mockingly, small orbs of water beginning to form around her body. "Is the cold breath of fate really breathing down our necks? Well we shall have one last fight to determine that."

"KILL THEM ALL!" Gust screamed, blowing a blast of wind directly towards Pascal, who quickly ducked out of the way in time for the air to blast away a chunk of debris behind him.

"Pascal!" Luna screamed, finally giving her servant the okay to fight.

"Understood, Mistress." Pascal replied, already aware of what he needed to do as he charged towards Gust while Luna instantly took to the sky.

Within moments, every demon was in an all-out battle with each other. Sona and Terra were having a very heated fight as the two were total opposites, their battle was a battle of strength versus skill, Sona being skilled in avoiding her cousin's punches and returning with a counterattack, but Terra had her beat in strength and endurance, she could easily take a hit and return it with three times the power, with fists literally made out of stone, she could easily break Sona's bones.

"Give up yet, Bat-baby?" Terra mocked, delivering a powerful punch only to hit the stadium wall as Sona easily took to the sky to dodge.

"Not on your life!" Sona retorted as she performed an aerial dive back towards Terra to try and pin her down.

Meanwhile Pyra dealt with Liquidelle, and being fire and water respectively, they too were polar opposites. However unlike Sona and Terra, who were fight hand-to-hand, Liquidelle and Pyra resorted to use not just their elements but also the talismans each had in their possession. Pyra's Dragon Talisman could easily overpower any of her cousin's water-based attacks, but Liquidelle had the Snake Talisman, which made finding her next to impossible as long as she used it.

"Watch out cousin!" she mocked, once again striking Pyra from behind. "Snake in the grass!"

While those four battled each other down below Luna was given the honour of battling Volteer in the lightning-filled sky. Since both were able to levitate themselves without the need for any talismans, they were pretty much even on that front, however there was a slight hiccup, not only was Luna fighting Volteer in his own element, but couldn't get close to him since he had both the Pig Talisman to shoot heat vision, and the ability to summon lightning from the sky to target Luna wherever she was. With those six occupied with each other that left Pascal to fight Gust, while his combat skills allowed him to dodge Gust's powerful blasts of wind, Pascal had extreme difficulty landing a single hit on him due to the fact that he kept jumping around like the frog he was, he may have been a slimy airbag but Gust was certainly no slouch as he was able to land several kicks to Pascal's gut and mask, almost tearing off one of the tubes that filtered the poisonous gas through his system.

"Oh what's the matter, yo?" Gust taunted. "Is the poor widdle soldier hurt?"

That was when Pascal seized his moment and delivered a roundhouse kick to Gust's face as he was caught off guard, sending the Wind Demon hurtling towards the stands.

"I'm just getting warmed up punk!" Pascal chuckled, securing his mask and leaping over towards the downed frog.

And the fight merely continued on from there, fist against fist, fire against claw, talismans against demonic powers, for the past several minutes every single demon was in deadlock. However that was when something other than Volteer managed to catch Luna's attention.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" the shout echoed throughout the entire stadium.

Instantly turning her head towards the source of the voice, Luna looked to the entrance to see the worst possible group of people to arrive at this point, this being Jackie Chan Jade and Uncle, who had obviously followed her after their encounter earlier.

"You see!?" Uncle screamed, pointing towards the battle. "Never question the willies!"

However Jackie merely stood there flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

"MORE demons!?" Jade exclaimed. "Just how many are there!?"

That was when Jackie shook his head to try and regain some train of thought during this crisis.

"It doesn't matter," he said, trying to be as calm as he could. "But whatever is going on here it can't be good."

Meanwhile back in the sky, Luna could only look in horror, why now? Of all times why did these people had to spear now!? However Luna should have really paid attention to what she was doing, because at that moment, Volteer saw his opportunity and managed to land a direct hit with one of his heat beam eyes to hit her side. She screamed out in pain and lost control of her levitation, allowing her to start falling to the ground. Thankfully Pascal was able to hear his Mistress scream and looked up to the sky.

"Mistress!" he shouted fearfully.

With a surge of adrenaline, he quickly delivered a powerful punch to Gust's belly, instantly winding him enough to grasp his gut in pain to allow Pascal to come to Luna's aid. With one powerful jump he managed to catch her in time and landed onto the ground, cushioning her fall just enough to avoid any more harm to her. Luna groaned in pain caused by the wound she received from Volteer, she, like any other demon, may have been able to heal much faster than a human even without a horse talisman, but it was still going to take at least an hour before this particular wound healed properly. As she looked up to see the mask of her servant, Luna couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Pascal," she said, practically blushing as he held her in his muscular arms.

"It is my honour Mistress," Pascal replied, quickly turning his attention to the humans that had entered the stadium. "It seems that we have company."

"So I've noticed," Luna groaned, grasping her side, green blood oozing between her fingers as she struggled to get to her feet. "We need to… LOOK OUT!"

Thanks to Luna's warning, Pascal was able to notice Volteer's aerial attack in time, with one swift movement he managed to grab the Thunder Demon by his head as he was diving, and plunged it directly into the earth beneath his boots, knowing the armour-clad beast out cold.

"Permission to destroy Mistress?" Pascal asked, wanted so desperately to finish the demon off.

"As much as I want to, it'll have to wait," Luna instructed. "Get the talismans first."

Pascal nodded at that, understanding his Mistress orders clearly as he rummaged through Volteer's armour. After a brief moment of searching, he managed to pull out two talismans, those being the Pig and the Ox. Witnessing this from the side-lines, Gust growled with fury as he suddenly took notice of the humans himself.

"Hurry Uncle!" Jackie said fearfully, only to receive a two-figure whack across his forehead from Uncle who was trying to use Jade's cell phone.

"You want Uncle to figure out spell to defeat demons?" he retorted. "Yes? THEN YOU WILL LET UNCLE SPEAK TO TOHRU!"

Looking back down to his feet, Gust could see more of the luminous cracks appearing across the floor, he realised that the spell still needed more time to take effect, time that he was losing due to the fact that Pyra and Sona were finally winning their matches and Pascal had already taken out Volteer.

"Ugh!" he groaned furiously. "I don't have time for this yo!"

With those words, Gust then put two fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle that pierce everyone's ears, causing them all to cringe. At first no one knew what it meant, but then Pascal and Luna were suddenly attacked out of nowhere, it felt like a row of sharp knives were slashing at their backs. Staggering forward in pain for a moment, Pascal quickly turned to meet the attacker before once again catching Luna before she collapsed. Standing before them was what appeared to be another deformed human-like demon, though it was impossible to tell for certain since most of his features were hidden. He wore a zipped up leather jacket, along with a pair of military pants and boots similar to what Pascal wore, however while the clothing made his body seem like a mere human, it was the face and hands that gave his demonic features away. The figure's hands had fingers that looked more like razor-sharp knives made entirely out of Bronze and the face was covered by what appeared to be a steel mask, though usually it would have made the argument that the figure was actually human easier, it was easily u-turned from the fact that there was a long horn sticking out of the right side of his forehead.

"Who the hell…?" Pascal said, sounding disorientated and unable to finish his sentences due to the most recent injury.

However that was when the figure charged forward at Pascal and Luna narrowly missing them with his bladed fingers as they jumped out of the way just in time. While Luna managed scramble out of the way of the fight, Pascal took it upon himself to engage the new being in combat.

"So you must be the new guy huh?" he chuckled between each of the new figure's swipes of his blades. "I have to say the mask-look must be really catching on nowadays."

As the two of them fought Pascal couldn't help but notice the amount of skill and ferocity this new figure had been putting into each punch and kick, needless to say defeating him was going to be difficult. Whenever Pascal tried to deliver a hit, the figure always managed to find some way to either dodge or counter it, and whenever Pascal DID land a punch or a kick, it felt like he was striking solid steel, it was as though the one he was fighting was made out of pure metal.

"For crying out loud, just finish him!" Gust screamed.

At those words, the figure then nodded and delivered a powerful swipe of his claws to Pascal's chest, causing him to scream in pain as he staggered back, after which he delivered a powerful kick and sent the soldier back a few feet. However Pascal wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Is that all you got?" He gasped smugly, wiping away the acidic blood oozing out of his chest.

But the figure remained silent, just like he did the entire time he and Pascal fought, this one obviously believed that talking while fighting wasn't part of his combat abilities. At this point almost everyone were beginning to near the end of their fights, Pyra finally managed to land a powerful strike to Liquidelle after predicting where she would attack next, thus allowing to take the two talismans away from the watery creature, and Sona was finally beginning to get the upper hand in her fight with terra after Sona managed to grab her and drop her from a great height, swiping one of Terra's talismans just before she let go. However before anyone else could make another move, the ground began to shake more violently than ever and the cracks in the earth began to open and crumble, causing to Gust to put on a wide smile as he witness the luminous red glow burst out of the terrain.

"It is done!" he shouted, almost bouncing with joy.

All at once, the wind suddenly began to pick up, but not from the Wind Demon himself, soon enough everyone had to stop fighting as wind grew stronger and the large red, swirling vortex began to spread in the centre of the field. With the wind now becoming too powerful to handle, Sona had no choice but to land to avoid being swept up. Meanwhile Pyra growled in anger as she stared back at her cousin.

"Gust!" she shouted leaping towards the frog as she raised her claw with the Dragon Talisman in palm, firing a large blast of fire.

However Gust merely smirked at the attack, Pascal still hadn't managed to take his talismans yet and there was one in particular that he wanted to try out. As the flames flew closer towards him, Gust quickly dove his hand into his vest and pulled out the 13th Talisman, the silver markings luminous with magic as the symbol of a Cat lit up just as the fire was about to hit Gust. Within a matter of seconds the fire suddenly slowed to a crawl, it's gaseous form suddenly solidifying into liquid before turning back towards Pyra, before she could even blink the dragon lady suddenly found herself being knock out cold by the blast of cold water. Needless to say, everyone watching, including the Chan's gasped in shock at what Gust had just did.

"So, that's what the Cat Talisman does," the Wind demon said with a smirk, clearly impressed with the new power. "I'll have to hang onto this."

But little did Gust realise that he had spoken all too soon, because at that moment he suddenly found himself fighting against a young Sky Demon as she pounced onto him from behind, trying desperately to get him into a headlock.

"Get off me, yo!" Gust screamed as she tried to throw Sona off his back.

Suddenly, after a few brief moments of struggling, Sona had managed to knock the Cat Talisman out of Gust's hand, however where it landed was not the most preferable of places, within seconds the Cat Talisman became the first object to enter the portal, falling endlessly into the swirling red adyss.

"What have you done!?" Gust shouted, still struggling to get Sona off his back before the masked leather-clad figure came to his aid.

After making a slash in Sona's wing, the figure quickly threw the Sky demon off his master's back before turning towards him for his next command.

"It's time we left, my boy!" Gust said, with eyes still burning with hate for the loss of his new talisman. "Grab the others and let's get out of here!"

With a nod of understanding, the figure then jumped towards the unconscious Volteer and slumped him over his shoulder before ushering Terra and Liquidelle towards him before he made his way towards the portal. Pascal and Luna tried to intervene but all it took was another blast of wind from Gust to once again send them tumbling back, and Pyra and Sona were of no use since Sona was still clutching her wounded wing and Pyra was still out cold. Seeing that things were going his way, even if not entirely due to loosing most of the talismans, Gust let out a slight chuckle.

"It would seem that our standoff has ended, yo!" he said, addressing his fallen cousins. "I would say it's been a pleasure knowing y'all but in all honesty I'm happy to be rid of you. See ya!"

With that final word, Gust, quickly followed by the other four demons, dove into the swirling vortex. At this point, the demons who were still conscious couldn't help but groan with despair at their failure. However that was the least of their worries when another human came running into the stadium.

"Sensei, I brought the…!" Tohru said, before gasping at the sight before him. "What on earth…?"

"To put it simply," Jade replied with a panicked tone. "Demons, talismans and a whole lot of stuff that doesn't make sense."

Suddenly Uncle's gaze hardened as he turned towards his apprentice.

"Quickly!" he shouted, taking out the pufferfish Tohru brought for him and waving it. "We must seal the portal, now!"

"What about the demons?" Jackie Chan shouted to his uncle concerned, his voice barely audible over the powerful wind.

"Portal first!" Uncle retorted. "Tohru!"

"Yes, sensei," Tohru said with a nod as he pulled out his octopus tentacle.

With that the two Chi wizards began to chant.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" they repeated over and over again as their objects began to pulsate with magic.

Sitting up from the latest attack from Gust, Luna quickly managed to catch a glimpse of what Uncle and Tohru were doing, at first she wanted to attack the Chans to stop their spell but at the rate everything was going, the portal wouldn't remain open long enough for anyone to make a difference. Gust and the others had already escaped with a number of talismans in their possession, and who knows what kind of damage they could do with that new Cat Talisman? Still grasping her bleeding side in pain, Luna knew that there was only one choice now if she wanted to keep her word.

"Are you with me?" Luna asked, looking towards her servant.

"To the death Mistress," Pascal answered giving her a weak salute.

"Then follow me!"

Upon saying that, Luna then ran for the portal, quickly followed by her loyal servant. With one quick jump they both jumped into the vortex, as they entered, they both suddenly found themselves being swept up in the pull of the portal that drew them further down. Neither one could tell what was happening nor even where they were going, all they could do now was hope for the best as the portal suddenly closed behind them, leaving a small crater in the baseball field. Witnessing all of this from the side-lines, all Sona could do now was stagger towards the unconscious Pyra, a small, purple gem in her hand that she had taken out of her pocket.

"You better get those Talismans back Luna," she growled, grabbing Pyra by her vest and crushing the gem in her hand into powder. "Otherwise we're ALL screwed."

On that final word, the purple powder began to swirl over Sona and Pyra's bodies, covering them in a mystical mist before they both disappeared from sight, leaving the four humans standing in the stadium, confused as they will ever be.

"Uncle…" Jade said confusingly. "Explain?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Republic City**

When Luna finally managed to pry open her eyes, she was met with an assortment of blurry images that clouded her vision, it took a few minutes before the Moon Demoness was finally able to focus her eyes and she was finally able to see clearly again. When she looked around, she saw that she was sitting against a brick wall of an alley, several amount of garbage scattered about the place and filling the air with a slight stench, some of which piled up around her like a protective wall, clearly something Pascal did to shield her from prying eyes while she was out cold. Upon thinking of her loyal servant, Luna's mind snapped into action.

"Pascal?" she called out weakly, scanning the area for her servant in hopes that he was nearby.

Suddenly, as if responding to Luna's call, a large rat burst out of a pile of nearby garbage, at first Luna wanted to swat at the rat just out of pure instinct, however she restrained herself long enough to see the shiny piece of silver attached to the rat's back.

"Is that you Pascal?" she asked, gazing towards the rat.

The second she finished speaking, a magical light surrounded the rat and the masked demon known as Pascal took its place.

"Mistress!" he exclaimed, quickly kneeling down next to Luna. "Thank the stars, you're awake."

However gratitude aside Luna's head was too full of questions to just remain quiet.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Scouting the area," Pascal answered, placing the Monkey Talisman back into his pants pocket. "It would seem that the portal spell worked."

Luna's eyes widened at that.

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously.

At those words, Pascal shifted a pile of garbage to the side, making sure that he and Luna we still hidden but just enough so that his Mistress could see clearly into the street just outside the alley. Needless to say, the sight alone was astounding, Luna and Pascal now seemed to be in another city, however this one looked more earth-coloured than San Francisco, what's more it looked less modern too, almost as though it were built in the early 1900s. Not only that, but the street itself was filled with a vast amount of people and vehicles that looked way too rustic to belong in a modern-day city, what's more the people themselves seem to be wearing an odd assortment of clothing, at first Luna thought they were of Asian design, but the closer she looked at them, the more they looked like they also had a western feel to them too. Needless to say Luna was baffled by where she and Pascal were.

"We're in the olden days?" she asked, not really knowing what else to ask.

Pascal couldn't help but smirk under his mask at that.

"Not exactly," he answered, shifting back the garbage. "We seem to be in some kind of alternate dimension where at least half of the populous have control of three basic elements."

Needless to say, Luna instantly became confused upon hearing that.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

But instead of giving her a straight answer Pascal merely looked all over the area, making sure that the two of them weren't seen.

"I'll have to explain later Mistress," he said, still keeping an eye out as he looked over his shoulder. "For the moment we need to find you somewhere safe."

However Luna saw this side of Pascal before, the only time he ever acted like this was when he was trying to avoid a certain topic of discussion or change the subject.

"Pascal," she said sternly. "What happened?"

At those words Pascal quickly sighed in defeat, he knew it was pointless to hide anything from his Mistress, she knew him for far too long to just be kept in the dark.

"After we jumped into the portal you lost consciousness," he explained. "I hoped you'd wake up as soon as your wound healed but for some reason neither of us seem to be recovering as we should."

Luna raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

At first Pascal hesitated to answer, not really knowing the best choice of words to say.

"Mistress…" he said finally. "It's been 4 hours since our arrival."

At first Luna didn't really understand what Pascal meant by that, so what if it had been 4 hours? Luna knew she would be healed in less than one. However, finally taking a look down at her own body she was met with a horrifying sight, the wound that she had received from Volteer's Heat Beam Eye Attack had not healed at all, in fact it was still so bad that she seemed to have needed stitching up around her side. It was a wonder that Luna hadn't felt it when she woke up, but she figured that could have been the result of the adrenaline still coursing through her. Still that still begged the question as to why she wasn't healing,

"But how's that…?" she tried to say, only to be cut off by Pascal, who knew in an instant what she was about to ask.

"I don't know Mistress," he said. "But I had to do something otherwise you might have bled out right here in this alley."

Luna couldn't help but smile at that, albeit it was the smile of contentment, she figured that it was Pascal who would stitch her up in order to help her, it was crude on his part but still she appreciated it.

"Where'd you get this stitching anyway?" she asked, wondering how her servant was able to do such a task.

"I used part of my shoelaces for the thread and I had a fishhook in my pocket," Pascal answered, looking down at Luna's side to make sure the wound hadn't gotten worse. "But I think the better question is why aren't we healing like we should?"

That was indeed an excellent question, why weren't they healing like they should, after all, the healing process came from the magical aura both of them possessed deep within their bodies. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, what if something happened after the both of them had jumped into the portal? After all it took four demons with less than enough magical ability for the spell to be activated in the first place, perhaps this was a side effect of such a poor attempt to cast such a spell. To test her theory, Luna looked towards a small pile of garbage next to her and raised her lower left hand, she was attempting to affect the gravity of a can amongst the garbage but for some reason couldn't get it to lift it more than a few inches off the ground, even after attempting to do the same thing with two more of her arms combined with the first. After a few brief moments of struggle, Luna eventually gave up and let of a heavy sigh, knowing that her fears had been realised.

"This world we entered must be effecting our magic somehow," she admitted dejectedly. "Either that or the portal did something to us on the way here."

Pascal couldn't help but groan at that, if that was the case then hiding Luna amongst the public was going to be more difficult, if she can't appear human then she couldn't blend in with the crowd. Not only that, but Luna and Pascal's main method of defence has been taken away from them, which clearly included Luna's manipulation of gravity and Pascal's enhanced strength. The only up-side was the fact that the trip hadn't effected the talismans they had too. Suddenly another thought etched its way into the soldiers mind.

"Is it possible that Gust and the others were effected the same way?" he asked his Mistress, a curious look appearing on her face as he spoke.

"Maybe," she said, trying to get to her feet. "But we can't…"

However Luna wasn't able to finish her sentence due to the pain finally rushing back to her as she once again collapsed into the wall. Needless to say, her faithful servant instantly became worried.

"We need to get you some proper medicine," he said, nervously looking once again at Luna's wound. "Since we're not healing like we're supposed to then that wound is going to become infected faster that it's going to patch itself up."

"Well what do you suggest?" Luna asked impatiently. Because I don't see anything like that amongst the trash."

For a few moments Pascal didn't know how to answer that question, suddenly as though the hand of fate was answering their call for help, the sound of a door opening echoed through their ears, quite literally in fact. Peeking over the wall of garbage that surround him and Luna, Pascal saw an opportunity in the form of a young man who had entered the alley through a metal door in the wall, he appeared to be in his early twenties, with tanned skin, dirty blond hair style into a mass of points, and wore brown pants, a cream shirt underneath an earthy green jacket with gold trims, and a pair of round sunglasses with deep purple lenses. Clearly this man seemed to be an entertainer of some kind, undoubtedly coming into the alley to toss some garbage than had been piling up inside his building, a building Pascal hoped would have some form of medical supply, perhaps something he could use to disinfect Luna's wound. Seeing his chance, Pascal began to skulk his way towards the man while his back is turned.

"Stay here," he whispered, making sure his Mistress was still hidden.

"Very funny," Luna retorted sarcastically, but no less trusting Pascal completely in his attempt.

It may have been tricky to avoid making any sounds without the man's knowledge, but Pascal had spent a great chunk of his life training for such endeavours, if he wanted to he could slit a lion's throat and the beast would never know he was there. Just when he was within two feet of the young man, Pascal then pulled a small knife from the holder in his boot, a weapon he refrained from using, mostly due to typically using his enhanced strength for combat, but in this case Pascal knew it was the only choice he had. With one quick movement, Pascal placed the blade to the man's throat and covered his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Do as I say, and you live," he growled, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, his yellow eyes glowing ferociously and his voice lowered to a demonic echo.

Needless to say the man was scared out of his mind the second the sharp knife touched his skin, so much so that Pascal could easily hear his heavy breathing as he dropped the bag of garbage in his hands.

"Now I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth, and you are NOT going to scream, understood?" Pascal said, earning a frightened nod in response.

With that, Pascal gently took his large hand away from the man's mouth and allowed him the chance to speak.

"Wha… what do you want from me?" the man asked fearfully, not even daring to try to turn his head to see his attacker.

"My friend is injured," Pascal answered, making sure the man didn't do anything stupid as he spoke. "Do you have a medical supplies inside?"

At first the man didn't respond, too scared and confused to formulate the words.

"Answer me!" Pascal snapped furiously, not having any patience for this sort of thing.

"Yes, there's a First Aid kit in the bathroom!" the man answered quickly, not wanting to push Pascal's anger further. "Please don't kill me!"

Satisfied with the answer he received, Pascal sighed with relief and looked back over his shoulder.

"Can you walk Mistress? he said, loud enough for Luna to hear him but quite enough not to draw attention from anyone out on the street.

"More or less," Luna answered, grudgingly pulling herself to her feet and grasping her side in pain.

Giving a nod of understanding, Pascal then forced the man towards the open door, his Mistress soon following behind as all three of them entered and shut the door behind them. The inside of the building was certainly far better than sitting in the filthy alley outside, from the looks of it, the door Pascal and Luna had entered through with their hostage was obviously a back door to what appeared to be a club of some kind. The particular they entered was a large circular room with a stone dance floor in the middle with a series of tables and sofas surrounding it, save for large set of stairs in the front that led to a massive, curved stage that hugged the front of the room, if viewed from the ceiling, the entire room looked like a waxing crescent moon.

"Is there anyone else here?" Pascal asked the man who was still snivelling beneath his blade.

"No," the man whimpered. "My twin sister is out shopping, please don't…"

But before the man could finish his sentence, Pascal removed the blade from his throat and pushed him away.

"Oh stop your whining," he said sternly, once again sheathing his knife before turning his back to the man and placing his full attention on Luna. "I was never going to kill you."

Needless to say, the man was confused by that statement.

"You… you weren't?" he asked confusingly.

That was when Pascal picked up Luna in his arms and turned back towards the man, his gaze fixated on him as he held his Mistress close to ease her suffering.

"Would you have let us inside if I didn't persuade you?" he said stoically.

But the man didn't answer for he now finally managed to get a good look at the one who had a knife his throat, to say he was both confused and frightened would have been an understatement. As he gazed upon the muscular green man, wearing a metallic gas mask and holding a blue, four armed girl bridal style in his arms, the man was at a loss for words as Pascal once again began to lose his patience.

"Would you!?" he snapped, this time earning a nervous shrug from the man, it wasn't vocal but at least it was an answer he'd accept. "Then shut up and get that medical kit!"

Not wanted to rile up Pascal even further, the man then nervously made his way into the nearby bathroom while Pascal set Luna down on one of the sofas.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it?" Luna asked playfully as Pascal adjusted the pillows to make sure she was comfortable.

"Nothing is when it's for your sake Mistress," Pascal replied, causing Luna to blush, he can be a real charmer when he wants to be.

The both of them simply looked at each other for short while after that, for a few brief moments the both of them felt at ease, more so than they had within the last couple of days, however that was quickly ruined by the sudden return of green-clad young man with a small box full of medical materials.

"Here it is," he said, not really wanting to give it to the green-skinned man, but felt obliged to due to fear of what might happen if he didn't.

"Good lad," Pascal replied as he took the box from him, after which he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Thank you."

Needless to say, the young man was taken aback by Pascal's gentle words of gratitude, so much so that he felt obliged to stand back and watch as Pascal began rummaging through the First Aid Kit after setting out on the table. The amount of care that this… creature was showing for his companion seemed strange to him, but then again he felt like he shouldn't judge him by his appearance alone, even if Pascal's first impression was a knife to his throat. Soon enough Pascal managed to find a small glass bottle with clear liquid inside, at first glance it appeared to be merely water but anyone who has ever seen medical supplies would know that this was a medicinal spirit used to clean wounds, something Luna desperately needed at this point.

"I'm going to have to put some alcohol on…" Pascal tried to say as he used a clean cloth to wipe away the dried blood on Luna's wound, only to be quickly silenced by his Mistress mid-sentence.

"Just shut up and get it over with!" she snapped, knowing full well what was happening but not looking forward to it in the slightest.

Pascal didn't want to inflict any more pain that Luna was already feeling, but he knew what must be done. Not even bothering to use another cloth, Pascal uncorked the bottle in his hand and poured a small amount of the contents onto Luna's side, causing the Moon Demoness to scream in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Damn it, that stings!" she yelled, instantly giving Pascal a punch to his gut for his trouble. "Ugh you... you…"

"Be nice!" Pascal retorted before she could even finish, rubbing his belly after the strike he received. "You're in no position to give orders right now, nor give insults."

Luna couldn't help but laugh at the sheer irony of the current situation, normally it would be her giving the orders to Pascal like the soldier he is, and yet here he was giving the commands like an adult trying to control a fussy child. As the young man watched the two interact with each other, he couldn't help but feel intrigued, granted the fear was still there, but he felt it dwindling more and more as time went on, so much so that he felt brave enough to say a simple question.

"What the heck are you two?" he asked.

At those words, Luna and Pascal looked at the man with deep concern, both of them wondering what was the best way to handle this situation for this man had seen their true forms, and it wasn't like they could erase his memory either for that ability also drew from the magic that they no longer seem to have. Killing him was no option either, partly since they had no means to dispose of the body once they did, but mostly because the man was an innocent bystander that Pascal would never allow to be killed even if Luna didn't' share his opinion. Sighing with defeat Luna spoke up before Pascal could.

"You ever heard of demons?" she asked, earning a nervous nod from the young man in response. "Well let's just say we're they're spawn."

As expected the man stumbled back with fear upon hearing that, no human EVER wants to know that demons had just entered their home. However Pascal merely face-palmed upon seeing the young man's reaction.

"Oh relax!" Luna said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like we're in any condition to do anything anyway."

At those words, the man relaxed a little. Luna did bring up an excellent point, even if she wanted to she was obviously in no condition to do anything to him, and Pascal didn't seem to be in any better condition either, even if he was the one who pulled the knife. However despite that fact Pascal stood up from Luna side and turned to walk up to the man, soon standing close enough for the man to see the yellow eyes beneath the goggles of his mask.

"Look man, I'm sorry about the knife," he said sincerely. "But it's like I said, I didn't have a choice, perhaps we can start fresh?"

At those words Pascal then offered his hand towards the young man, hoping that he would be at least brave enough for a handshake. At first the young man didn't dare touch the green hand, however after a few moments his tenseness softened a little upon seeing the sincere look in Pascal's eyes. Granted he was on the receiving end of Pascal's knife threat but desperation can force people to do drastic things, perhaps there was more to these creatures than meets the eye, though hesitant at first the young man reached out and shook the soldier's hand.

"So… you guys have names?" he asked nervously, earning a slight chuckle from the two demons.

Pulling away from the handshake, Pascal then clicked his feet together and gave a respective salute.

"Pascal LeBlanc at your service," he said, before gesturing towards the other demon laying down on the sofa. "And this is Luna, the Moon Priestess or the Mistress of Gravity… and of me."

The young man raised an eyebrow at that last part , not really understanding what he meant by it but none the less going along with it.

"Excuse me if I don't stand up," Luna said sarcastically, hesitantly going along with Pascal's apparent plan. "So who are you, kid?"

At those words, the young man smirked as though he had never been asked a more flattering question, suddenly turning on the spot he then struck a pose

"The name's Yao," he said proudly. "Charmer, Party-goer and one of the best Music-men in Republic City."

If the Yao had been able to see underneath Pascal's gasmask, he would have noticed the green demon trying his best to hold in a laugh, clearly this young man's ego was almost has big as his body was. Luna on the other hand, took note of the last two words of Yao's sentence.

"Is that where we are now?" she asked, wanting to confirm the name of their location. "Republic City?"

Once again, Yao raised his eyebrow.

"You guys really don't know where you are?" he asked, slightly baffled, all traces of fear now next to none.

"Haven't exactly been here that long enough to find out," Pascal answered with a shrug, his tone suddenly turning serious again. "Listen Yao, I apologise for putting you in this position, but Mistress Luna obviously can't go anywhere in her condition. And it's not likely that we can go to some hospital either, so I must humbly ask for sanctuary for me and my Mistress at least until she's healed."

That was when the fear re-entered Yao's mind, only this time it was wasn't a fear of the demons before him, but of what they were asking him for. He had literally known these creatures for a few brief minutes and they were already asking a great deal from him, medical supplies was one thing, but a place to stay? That was a request far too complicated to give an answer to straight away, especially if a certain someone he knew ever found out about these two. Needless to say Luna shared in Yao's concern about Pascal's request, she may have been injured but she still had her pride as a demon and would never usually depend of humans for help, however she trusted Pascal with her life and always went along with his ideas if they were for her benefit.

"Look, I…" Yao tried to say, only to be cut off by another voice entering the room, a voice that he had hoped he wouldn't hear again for at least a couple more hours.

"Hey Bro!" it said, in an upbeat, feminine tone. "I got a whole new set of spirits for the gig tonight, we just have to…"

That was when the owner of the voice walked into the room and stopped mid-sentence at what she was seeing. She was a young woman roughly the same age as Yao was, only she was definitely a head shorter and seemed more energetic than him. Like Yao she had tanned skin, but she also had shoulder-length black hair with purple highlights, mossy-blue eyes, and wore a green fedora with a brown strap, an earth green tank-top with a darker shade skirt, finished off with emerald-green gloves and boot that reached up to her knees. Judging from what she said when she entered, this had to have been Yao's twin sister, though clearly she wasn't one of those identical twins as one would usually come to expect, if Yao hadn't said it himself neither Pascal nor Luna would have even considered she was his twin, younger sister maybe, but not his twin. Upon seeing the two demons next to her brother, the girl dropped the crate of alcohol she was carrying and her eyes widened with terror.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed, fearfully.

"Sapphire!" Yao exclaimed nervously, not liking the new situation in the slightest.

Needless to say Pascal and Luna shared in Yao's fear and while Luna may be incapacitated for the moment, Pascal instantly took a defence stance next to her.

"Yao, what are these things!?" the girl, now known as Sapphire asked agressivly, much to the insult of the two demons.

"Things?" Luna scoffed. "Is that anyway to treat a guest missy?"

But Sapphire merely ignored the Moon Demoness's sarcasm and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Get out of our club freak!" she demanded.

However Pascal was not going to back down from a girl that was half his size, especially when his Mistress was not up for fighting herself.

"I like to see you try to make us," he said, cracking his knuckles as if threatening the girl.

The two then stared each other down for a few minutes after that, the tension building up between them growing rapidly as Luna and Yao looked at standoff with bot anticipation and fear. However if Pascal had been looking at Sapphire's feet instead of her face, he would have noticed her making a few small gestures towards the stone floor beneath the soldier's feet. Luckily Luna managed to spot it before Sapphire could make her move

"Look out!" she screamed, not really knowing what was going to happen.

But little knowledge on Luna's part aside, Pascal instantly reacted to his Mistress's words and jumped out of the way before Sapphire slammed her foot to the floor, somehow causing several cracks in the stone floor to force their way from her boot her Pascal, thus making a massive pillar of stone shoot up towards the high ceiling. Thankfully Pascal managed to avoid it before it could send him flying.

"Word of advice," Sapphire said playfully, a devious smile spreading across her face as he cracked her neck. "Never mess with an Earthbender with attitude."

Pascal glared at her upon hearing that, he may not have wanted to fight but if Sapphire wasn't going to back down then he may not have a choice, especially when the safety of his Mistress is concerned.

"You dare challenge me?" he snarled. "Well here's some advice for YOU, never mess with a demon who's had a rough day."

However before either of them could make a move, the entire room echoed with a loud piercing scream.

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouted. "Pascal, stand down!"

Needless to say Pascal was somewhat surprised at this, normally Luna would have been the first to start a fight. However she knew full well that while Pascal was a strong fight in his own right even without his enhanced strength, his recent injuries added to the fact that this girl can somehow manage to manipulate earth would put him a terrible disadvantage.

"But Mistress…" Pascal tried to protest.

"Stand down!" Luna repeated, instantly silencing her servant.

After a few brief moments of silence, Pascal sighed.

"Yes Mistress," he said finally, giving her a respectful salute.

Pascal may not have wanted to fight in the first place, he even felt somewhat glad that he didn't have to for the moment, but he still kept his guard up in case Sapphire tried anything else. However Sapphire was struggling with her own conflictions when Yao stood in front of her to try and shield the two demons, something that both Luna and Pascal were grateful for. The girl's hateful attitude aside, Luna also couldn't help but feel intrigued, was this the power of the elements that Pascal had mentioned earlier? Is so then how did everyone come by this power, was it magic? A hereditary talent that come natural here? These questions would have to be asked and answered later, for now there was still a conflict that needed to be quelled.

"Look, we didn't come here to cause trouble," she said, nauseatingly swallowing her pride as a demon as she spoke. "Normally that WOULD be the case given what we are, but right now Pascal and I simply need a place to crash until our injuries heal, as soon as we're healed up we're gone, okay?"

Needless to say, Sapphire was taken aback by this, she may have been unaware of what had happened before her arrival but that didn't make her put any more trust in Luna or Pascal than she already had. However given the fact that her brother seemed to be defending them by blocking her path, she figured that it was at least worth debating over.

"Yao, a word please?" she said, ushering her brother towards her.

Complying with his twin's request, Yao then joined her as they both turned and began to talk, all the while making sure neither of them weren't heard by the two demons behind them.

"We're not really considering letting them stay are we?" Sapphire asked both sceptically and nervously.

"We can't just throw them out on the street sis," Yao protested. "Who knows what'll happen to them?"

However Sapphire wasn't going to back down from her opinion so easily.

"Yao, think about this," she said sternly, giving her brother a slight whack across the shoulder. "They're not a pair of lost puppies you picked up off the street!"

"I know, but I have a strange feeling about them," Yao retorted gently, trying desperately to avoid being harsh as his sister was. "And it's telling me that helping them is the right thing to do."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at that.

"You sure that feeling isn't just anxiety?" she asked sarcastically.

As the two twins spoke, neither of them were aware that both Luna and Pascal were listening in to every word they say, they may not have had their magic but their sharp hearing was far from gone. As they listened, Pascal and Luna both took note that Yao was failing to let slip that Pascal had a knife to his throat earlier, they didn't know whether it was because he was afraid of what happen if he did, too nice for his own good, or just plain stupid, but for some reason this young man seem to be coming to their defence, something that wasn't exactly expected of a human but none the less appreciated.

"Sapphire," Yao said, now more sternly than ever. "Grandma Onji always told us to see the best in everyone no matter who they are, and these two obviously need help. Come on sis, what kind of people would we be if we didn't do anything?"

That was got to her, if there was one thing that Sapphire couldn't defend her actions against, it was the words of her and Yao's grandmother, words that they had sworn NEVER to go against. Taking another look at Pascal and Luna, Sapphire finally sighed in defeat, she just knew she was going to regret this.

#

After Sapphire finally agreed to let them stay, Pascal and Luna soon found themselves following Yao down a small flight of stairs that led from underneath the stage. What they had arrived at was another room far smaller than the one upstairs, but still pretty roomy, along the walls were shelves completely stocked with spirits save for a small areas where a bunch of other items more than likely used for the stage above them. One of these areas in particular was a small space in the corner with two cots, both having a small pillow on each of them, though Pascal did have to move a few other items before he or Luna would be able to lay down on them, this was undoubtedly the place Yao a and Sapphire used for storage for the nightclub upstairs, and the cots were probably something they had when they first moved in.

"I know it's not much," Yao said, as he placed some bedsheets one of the cots, something he had brought from his own bedroom. "But you guys can stay down here until you're all healed up."

Luna and Pascal smiled at that.

"We appreciate it Mister Yao," Luna said gratefully. "Thank you."

With those words Yao nodded with a slight smile of his own.

"I'll be back down to bring you guys some food later," he said, making his way back up the stairs. "Just please don't come back up here until tomorrow morning, okay?"

On that final note, Yao then disappeared back to the upper floor, leaving Luna and Pascal alone in the basement.

"How low have we sunk eh?" Luna sighed sarcastically, laying down on one of the cots as she rubbed the fresh bandages wrapped around her waist. "Our magic all but gone, hiding out in basements, depending on humans for survival while we heal from injuries, it's like we entered the twilight zone or something."

However that statement only made Pascal softly chuckle.

"Sometimes the best way to survive is to swallow one's pride and take what is given Mistress," he said.

"I suppose," Luna replied, though clearly not liking the situation in the slightest.

Never able to bare to see his Mistress in any sort of distress, Pascal exhaled and did his best to try and console her.

"There is a plus-side Mistress," he offered, taking a seat on the other cot.

"Oh?" Luna said, slightly intrigued to what her soldier had to say. "And what is that?"

"It would seem that the talismans still have their abilities at least," Pascal replied, taking out the Monkey Talisman from his pocket. "You may have noticed my use of this one earlier today?"

At those words, Luna's eyes widened with realisation as she sat up from the cot.

"That IS a good plus-side," she said with fresh smile on her face. "How many talismans do we have?"

Instantly reacting to his Mistress's question, Pascal then rummaged into his pockets again and pulled out the other talismans he had on his person, his breath quickening as he began to count them.

"Including the one we already had… three," he answered disappointedly, he was hoping that there was more.

If she had to be honest Luna also wished that there were more talismans in their possession, few in number aside, she was still glad that these silver relics still had their magic, and that would prove to be somewhat of an advantage given their situation.

"The Monkey, the Ox and the Pig," she said, examining each every one of the markings. "Not bad I suppose."

However Pascal felt like his Mistress was being far too understanding.

"I'm sorry Mistress," he apologised. "I failed in the mission, I should have gotten the talismans from Gust like I was supposed to…"

But Luna merely placed a hand on Pascal's shoulder, which in turn silenced him from speaking any more.

"Hey you gave up that chance to save me, remember?" she said reassuringly. "And personally I think that was the better option."

Pascal sighed at that, Luna always was so forgiving with any mistakes he had made over the time he had been in her service, and the fact that this particular mistake it was for her benefit only seemed to make her even more so.

"I only do what any a good Soldier does for his commander Mistress," he admitted, earning another smile from Luna in response, his tone abruptly turning serious as he suddenly remembered something else. "While we're on the subject, that new Talisman that Gust had, its power was certainly strange was it not?"

Luna was taken aback by that, in all honesty she hadn't really thought about the new talisman since they arrived, but once Pascal had brought it up, she couldn't help but ponder.

"Now that you mention it, it was," she said, scratching her chin with thought. "Turning fire into water and shooting it right back at Pyra like that? Just what kind of power was that?"

"Judging from what I saw on the battlefield, I'd say it was some kind of Reversal Talisman," Pascal replied, thinking back to when he saw the talisman being used by Gust before he dropped it into the portal. "Though we can't really be sure until we get it back."

Luna sighed at that.

"You mean IF we get it back," She said slumping back into the cot. "So far it hasn't been a good start, Gust and the others must be half way across the city by now."

Now Pascal couldn't help but feel worse, to see his Mistress in such a miserable state did not sit well with him in the slightest.

"Permission to speak freely Mistress?" he asked respectfully.

"Granted," Luna replied with a soft laugh, she always did find Pascal's soldier talk somewhat amusing.

Thinking hard on the best choice of words, Pascal let out a heavy sigh and began to speak.

"We may be in a dire situation Mistress, but occurs to me that it may be possible that Gust and the others are in the same situation, and are no less injured than us as far as we know," he said, instantly earning Luna's full attention. "We may have lost one battle, that doesn't necessarily mean that we've lost the war yet."

At those words, Luna felt herself trying to hold back a laugh, Pascal really can be reassuring when he wants to be, even if he didn't really have a clue as to how.

"Once again spoken like a true soldier," Luna said with a smile. "You certainly have the oddest way of trying to cheer someone up don't you?"

"Maybe," Pascal admitted, almost slightly embarrassed.

Seeing that he had at least lightened Luna's spirits a little, Pascal finally felt the urge to rest himself. Soon enough he found himself lying back onto his own cot, staring up at the stone ceiling as his breath echoed amongst the dim light of the basement.

"You know Pascal, the more I think about that new talisman, the more questions I have about it," Luna said, hoping to carry on the conversation a little longer. "Like why on earth would Pyra chose to make it a cat?"

Pascal couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well if memory serves correctly Mistress," he said. "According to the legend of the Chinese Zodiac, the cat was also part of the group of animals that raced across the river, but never made it onto the zodiac itself because it came in last. I suppose Pyra must have thought it was appropriate to use."

At those words Luna chuckled too, of course Pyra would use such a symbol for her work, she always did have an ironic way of thinking. However that was when another series of questions began to enter both Luna and Pascal's minds, both of whom laid there in silence as they thought them over, what happens from here? Were Gust and the other really in as bad of a condition as they were? But more importantly, just where exactly was the Cat Talisman now?

#

Many hours passed and the sun had just began to set over Republic City, it was then that the nightclub Pascal and Luna were hiding in suddenly began to come alive with music and laughter. As it turns out the Onji Lounge, the name of the building Luna and Pascal had recently learned they were in when Yao come back down with some food, was quite the popular establishment. During the last couple of hours, the Onji Lounge had been bustling with a small mass of people, all of whom were either having food and drinks at their tables or dancing on the stone dancefloor whilst listening to the band playing on the curved stage above them. Meanwhile Sapphire and Yao, both of whom were the owners the Onji Lounge, were busy acting as hosts for each individual act and tending to the needs of their customers. However there were two individuals who weren't enjoying themselves, for the past hour Pascal and Luna had been trying to get some shred of sleep but found it impossible since the ceiling above them wasn't vet soundproof, and Luna was NOT in the mood for music interrupting her beauty sleep.

"I am going to KILL those humans!" Luna exclaimed, throwing her pillow across the room in a slight tantrum.

"Well it IS a nightclub Mistress," Pascal pointed out, trying desperately to calm her down, though not liking the situation any more than she did.

"This is no nightclub!" Luna retorted. "I've heard dying cats that sounded better than that."

Pascal couldn't argue with that, the building itself seemed decent enough but the music being played was as corny as it could get, granted it had rhythm but it was being played on instruments that, in Luna's opinion, belonged in the museum. After a series of aggravated groans, Luna finally shot up from her cot.

"That's it!" she snapped, rising from her cot and stomping towards the stairs. "I can't take it anymore!"

Having more experience in this type of situation than he would care to recall, Pascal instantly knew what was going through Luna's head and instantly reacting, shot up from his own cot and quickly rushed ahead of her to block her path to the stairs.

"Not to sound too bold Mistress," he said, holding out his hands defensively. "But in our current state you can't just go up there shooting your mouth off or start attacking humans, because if you tried you'll have an angry mob after your head."

However Luna wasn't in the mood for Pascal's arguments either.

"You forget your place Pascal!" she snapped, her attitude worsening from the pounding of the drums above them.

Seeing that he had angered his Mistress, and by no means wish to suffer her wrath even if she didn't have the ability to inflict it at the moment, Pascal took a step back.

"I apologise Mistress," he sighed, earning a small nod from Luna in response. "But my point still stands, you can't go up there, you can't even magically disguise yourself anymore."

Indeed Pascal had a point, and a very good one at that, Luna may have been one to act rashly when she was angry much like anyone else, but even she wasn't without rational thinking. As far as either of them knew, the stairs were the only way back upstairs and it led directly to a crowd of humans that will more than likely attack them out of fear. Pondering the situation, Luna couldn't help but sigh, just what exactly was she going to do? She knew she couldn't go up there without being seen, and yet she couldn't just go back to sleep either with all the noise, and interfering with someone else's business was to enticing to avoid, after all that pretty much had summed up most of her life being a demon. Suddenly she spotted something else in the corner of the basement, a small trunk that, if Luna's hunch was correct, would prove beneficial.

"Who said I needed magic?" she asked with a devious grin as she approached the trunk.

"Mistress?" Pascal enquired, unsure as to what was going on through Luna's head.

"Help me with this," Luna commanded, pointing to the lock on the trunk.

It wasn't a difficult task for Pascal when he tore the lock off the trunk like he were ripping paper, he may not have had his usual strength but the Ox Talisman proved to be useful in that task. As it turned out, Luna's hunch was indeed correct for the trunk has a large assortment of colourful clothing, more than likely used as costumes for any performers that play in the Onji Lounge. After a few minutes of changing clothes, making sure Pascal had turned around so he couldn't see her, Luna soon donned a brilliant disguise that didn't need magic. When she was finished, Luna found herself wearing a long sleeved, green jacket, in which she placed two of her arms on either side, whilst hiding the hands inside a pair of sparkly gloves. She also wore a green fedora similar to Sapphire's, a pair of brown pants and a white mask that covered the top half of her face, should anyone who didn't know her already look upon Luna's image now, she looked like nothing more than a performer underneath blue makeup underneath her mask.

"So how do I look?" Luna asked, playfully doing a little twirl and causing Pascal to blush under his gasmask.

"Like a rock-star Mistress," he finally said, clearing his throat.

Luna couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Yes, don't I just?" she said smugly, admiring her disguise as if she had just created something spectacular. "Now are you coming with me or not?"

At those words Luna tossed another jacket and hat into Pascal's face, more than likely to conceal his green skin and the spikes in his shoulders. Seeing where this whole situation was going, Pascal couldn't help but make one final protest.

"But what about your injuries?" he asked, hoping that it would be enough to make Luna think twice about what she was planning.

However this came to no avail.

"It may have been slower than usual, but I'm already healed enough to move about," Luna replied, rubbing the spot on her jacket where here bandages were hidden, she DID seem to be feeling better. "Now come on."

And with that Luna started making her way up the stairs, leaving Pascal alone to sigh with aggravated defeat.

"How is THIS my life?" he moaned, placing the hat onto his head.

#

As the night continued, the Onji Lounge was completely full of life, however while all the customers were having a good time listening to the music, there was one particular person who wasn't getting into the festivities like everyone else, standing just beneath the stage, Sapphire seemed to be lost in thought. It was only when her brother walked up to her that she finally seemed to snap back into reality.

"Good crowd tonight, eh sis?" Yao said, not taking notice of his twin's blank stare at first. "Sapphire?"

"Hmm?" Sapphire responded, finally taking notice of her brother's arrival. "Oh sorry Yao, guess I'm just a little out of it."

Yao couldn't help but sigh at that.

"Is this about our… guests downstairs?" he asked, though he was positive he knew the answer to that already.

"Sort of," Sapphire admitted after a few moments of silence. "There's just something about them that puts me on edge, I think we should go to the cops."

However that was not what Yao wanted to hear.

"Oh come on sis," he argued "They aren't THAT bad, besides they were obviously desperate…"

That argument carried on between the two siblings for a short while after that, within a matter of minute the two became so involved with each other's conversation that they failed to notice two new figures entering the club via the basement stairs. As Pascal and Luna wandered within the shadows of the club, hidden beneath the jackets and hats of their disguises, both couldn't help but admire the popularity of the Onji Lounge. Bad music aside, the place did seem to have a happy vibe that had spread amongst the people attending, everywhere they looked there was always a smile or the occasional burst of laughter. In any other case, Luna would have been happy to spread a little anarchy just to make things interesting, however in this particular situation she was far too distracted by the music to even consider such a thing.

"Ugh this music is so ancient," she moaned. "I know I'm almost a thousand years old but even I know how to keep up with the times."

If Luna had been able to see through Pascal's goggles at the time, she would have seen him roll his eyes at that.

"No offence Mistress," he said respectfully. "But I believe this IS the times in this world."

As much as she hated to admit it, Luna couldn't argue with Pascal's point, given the rustic appearance to everything else, the music was bound to match the same setting. However with a smug grin and an idea popping into her head Luna intended to change that.

"Well I think it's time we brought things forward a bit," Looking up towards the band playing on the stage. "Hopefully my charm didn't get effected by our arrival."

Pascal chuckled at that.

"Doubtful mistress," he commented. "Your charm is irresistible."

Luna may have been a proud Demoness but even she couldn't help but blush from Pascal's flattery, luckily it was hidden beneath the mask she was wearing. Quickly regaining her composure Luna ushered Pascal closer and began to whisper.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do…"

As Luna began murmuring her plan to her soldier Pascal nodded with each word spoken, he didn't really understand as to why Luna would think up such a thing, but as her minion he knew he couldn't refuse. With one final nod, Pascal then followed Luna up the other set of stairs that led to the back of the stage, more than like used by the performers. Meanwhile Yao and Sapphire continued to argue.

"Look Yao, we've put too much into this nightclub to have it blow up in our faces because we let… creatures hide in our basement," Sapphire said sternly. "Believe me, I have the same concerns for them as you do but this is way over our heads."

Yao rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh come on sis," he said casually. "What could possibly happen?"

That was a sentence Yao soon came to regret saying, suddenly as though reacting to his words, the music abruptly stopped mid-song, causing everyone including to twins to look up to the stage. While everyone else were confused as to who the two new strangers were on stage, Sapphire and Yao could only look up in horror, the disguises may have worked on everyone else, but both of them knew the blue skin and gasmask anywhere.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Luna announced, speaking into the lead singers microphone. "Forgive us for interrupting your usual music but we at the Onji Lounge believe it's time you all had a taste of something fresh."

At those words Luna nodded to Pascal, who was standing behind her talking to the young woman playing the Reed Organ.

"If I may Miss?" he asked, gesturing towards her instrument.

The young woman understood completely to what this strange man was requesting, and though hesitant at first a combination of Pascal's manners and frightening gasmask made her decision to let Pascal sit down at her instrument clear. Thankfully the disguise seemed to be working and the woman just assumed he was just some strange man in a mask, a fact Pascal was thankful for when he place his hands over the organ's keyboard.

"Okay everyone," he said, looking towards the rest of the band. "This particular song isn't going to be part of the regular programming, so just follow my lead and play along to the song, okay?"

Needless to say the band's first reaction was that of confusion at the sudden arrival and hijacking of their music, but after a few thoughtful glances at each other, they all eventually nodded and prepared themselves for the new song. Satisfied, Pascal then gave a thumbs-up to Luna, who in turn smiled and looked back to the audience.

"HIT IT!" she cried.

At those words, Pascal quickly began to play, he may not have had much experience with an organ but he had played a lot of piano before he met Luna and some of those skills seemed to stick with him. Listening to the new form of music, the band stared in awe, it was unlike anything they had ever heard, with each beat that was played each band member soon began to play along. Before long the whole band was playing the strange, upbeat tune, and the reaction from both the audience and the two hosts below was nothing short of amazement for they had never heard such fast-paced, up beat music before in their lives. But what made it more interesting was when Luna began to sing:

 _ **They say we are what we are**_

 _ **But we don't have to be.**_

 _ **I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way.**_

 _ **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.**_

 _ **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.**_

 _ **Oooooooh**_

 _ **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**_

 _ **Oooooooh,**_

 _ **I try to picture me without you but I can't**_

 _ **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **And live with me forever now,**_

 _ **You pull the blackout curtains down**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals.**_

 _ **Immortals,**_

As Luna continued the sing with her majestic voice she was met with an abundance of loud cheers, the crowd may not have heard this kind of music before but they were still loving every minute of it. Luna has even managed to entice the audience with a few dance moves as she sang, it may have been tricky to keep all four of her arms hidden beneath the sleeves and gloves, but has had more than enough experience to move two arms in unison enough to make it appear that she only HAD two. Watching from below the stage, Yao and Sapphire couldn't help but stare in awe at the spectacular display before them, with every note she sang Luna seemed to makes both their worries fade away. Before long, the twin couldn't help but dance along with everyone else as Luna continued:

 _ **Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith**_

 _ **Is when it's tested again and again every day.**_

 _ **I'm still comparing your past to my future.**_

 _ **It might be your wound but they're my sutures.**_

 _ **Oooooooh**_

 _ **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**_

 _ **Oooooooh,**_

 _ **I try to picture me without you but I can't**_

 _ **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **And live with me forever now,**_

 _ **You pull the blackout curtains down**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immortals,**_

At this point the sheer emotion was too much for anyone to handle, not only was the crowd roaring with applause, but even the band was getting into the music and laughing their heads off with excitement. Not only that but even Pascal was getting mesmerised with each not Luna sang, granted he had heard her sing before but never in front of a live audience, this whole thing may have started out because she wanted to change the tune a bit but even Luna found herself enjoying the show. As for Sapphire and Yao, they became so enthralled by everything that was going on that they felt the need to chip into the festivities, before long Yao had adjusted the lights to a more vibrant purple while Sapphire Earthbended a few large pebbles from the dance floor to surround Luna in a mesmerising dance. As the last part of the song began the whole nightclub was bursting with life.

 _ **And live with me forever now,**_

 _ **Pull the blackout curtains down,**_

 _ **We could be immortals, immortals**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immortals**_

Finally the song ended and the Onji Lounge became engulfed with a series of applause and cries of excitement from the audience, she may have looked weird but as far as everyone knew Luna was just a strange human wearing makeup and costume who can sing like an angel and have the dance moves to make men collapse with affection. However there were three individuals who knew about her true demonic form, but they didn't care, Pascal merely clapped with everyone else at the sheer brilliance of his Mistress's performance, Sapphire and Yao on the other hand had a somewhat different reaction.

"Hail Luna!" Sapphire bellowed, dropping to her knees as she climbed up the big staircase to the stage with a large smile on her face.

"We are forever your slaves!" Yao added as he did the same.

Needless to say Luna was surprised by the reaction the twins gave, neither she nor Pascal knew why they were acting like this, maybe her performance gave her more charm than she expected? After all charm was a natural talent for most female demons, it usually gets mortal men to do whatever they want, and yet it seemed more than that. Perhaps Luna's performance really did hit them where it really felt, either way Luna couldn't help but smile for it may just be possible that she had just obtained two new servants to help her and Pascal in their endeavours.

#

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The featured song in this chapter was inspired by "Immortals" All credit goes to the original composer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Avatars and Demons**

The next morning, after a pleasant night's sleep when the nightclub finally closed for the evening, something that Luna had earned after her fantastic performance the previous night, she and Pascal found themselves sitting around Sapphire and Yao's kitchen table helping themselves to a huge breakfast. By now both Luna and Pascal's injuries had healed up enough to be brushed off as mere scratches, even Luna stitches were able to be taken out, it may have taken far longer than usual but both of them were glad that there was at least some speed to their healing left. It was at this point in time that Yao and Sapphire began to witness the eating habits of their demonic guests. While Luna ate like a human would, albeit she used all four of her arms at once, Pascal on the other hand, opened up the disk in his chest, which reveal a small draw that he stuffed food and drink into before shutting it back up again, the resulting reaction caused the green gem in the disk to glow and a luminous green fluid flowed up the tubes connected to the disk, leading to the connection on his back and up into the two smaller tubes that led to each side of the jaw in his gasmask. At first Sapphire and Yao were somewhat nervous to what they had witnessed, but Luna quickly explained that it was the only way for Pascal to eat normal food without taking off his mask, thus exposing everyone to his lethal breath. Before long, proper introductions were made and all four of them were sharing stories over breakfast, in Sapphire and Yao's case, it was mainly about how they had opened up their nightclub 3 years ago and named it after their grandmother Onji because of all the stories she told them about when she had met the Avatar when she was a child in the Fire Nation's capital. This particular subject soon escalated into a deep discussion as to major details as to where Luna and Pascal were and its history, soon Luna and Pascal learnt all about events such as the 100 war with the Fire nation 70 years ago and how benders took part in it against the Fire Nation with the aid of an Airbender named Aang, who was also someone called the Avatar, the only being in existence who could master all four primary elements, Fire, Earth, Water and Air. Both demons listened intently to what the two twins began to tell them, how Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. After finishing their story, the twins asked the most unwanted question Pascal and Luna heard at this point.

"So what brings you guys to Republic City?" Yao asked, sipping his tea.

"Because you guys certainly aren't from around these parts," Sapphire added. "In fact judging from the way you two look an act, I'd say you guys aren't even from this world."

Both Pascal and Luna winced at that, neither of them really wanted to say anything but so far these two did seem to be trustworthy, and after last night they did seem to like Luna more, albeit it was mainly because they were enchanted by her singing. Another thing they had to consider was the fact that these twins would definitely be a great asset due to actually having knowledge of how this world worked, plus having human alleys might make things easier should they need extra eyes and ears amongst the populace. Seeing no other option Pascal and Luna told them everything they needed to hear, starting from their battle in the Baseball stadium, leading up to their arrival in the alley and their new task of finding the talismans they had lost along with Luna's cousins, though they felt it was best to leave out the fact that Pascal had a knife to Yao's throat when the first met, a fact that both of them had agreed not to let his sister ever know about after some consideration. Soon enough Luna came to the conclusion of the story.

"So that's it," she said taking a gulp of tea. "As soon as we've fully healed up we need to start searching for my cousins and get the rest of the talismans back before they do any damage."

Needless to say Yao and Sapphire were astounded by what they had just heard, it was weird enough that there were two demons sitting in their kitchen but now there were five more skulking around Republic City somewhere? Not only that but the others have talismans that give them strange powers? Clearly there was going to be a lot of trouble if they're not found.

"Wow," Yao exclaimed. "That's heavy."

"Too right," Sapphire added. "I can't imagine what kind of people would try to kill their own kin like that."

Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, of course that would be the response she would receive, after all Sapphire was only human.

"Understandable," she said. "I don't suppose you've seen anything… strange lately, have you?"

Knowing instantly what Luna meant by strange Yao and Sapphire looked at each other with thought, after a few moments both of them merely shrugged.

"Aside from you two, not really," Yao admitted with a shrug. "Well unless you count those Equalist dudes."

At those words Sapphire groaned and slumped her head on the table with despair, clearly the subject wasn't one that she liked in the slightest given the way she reacted just upon hearing it. Luna and Pascal on the other hand merely looked at the twins with confused expressions.

"Equalist?" Pascal inquired, raising an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"A bunch of morons led by some freak-show named Amon," sapphire explained, lifting her head up from the table. "I don't know what his problem is, but thanks to him there's a whole bunch of people rallying against Benders like me."

"It made things difficult for both of us because they consider ME a traitor to my kind because I side with my sister." Yao added.

If she had to be honest with herself Luna didn't really know how to respond to that, never in her life would she ever confide in humans with her problems and yet she couldn't help but relate to what they're going through, after all there isn't exactly a lot of sympathy for demon spawn either. Pascal on the other hand could only clasp his fists with silent rage, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was discrimination, neither Yao or Sapphire knew about this but before Pascal even came into Luna's service he fought against those who practised such ideals. However that was one part of his life that was another thing both he and Luna had decided to keep to themselves, luckily Sapphire was there to change the subject before it went any further.

"Look I'm sorry for the whole first introduction thing," she said, much to everyone's surprise. "It's just that Yao and I have been together since birth and well, let's just say we need to look out for each other, you know?"

"I understand that," Pascal admitted, earning himself a small glare from Luna.

"But judging from you've told us, I'd say that your family is gonna be Mondo bad news if not dealt with," Yao pointed out. "So what's our next step?"

Everyone instantly raised an eyebrow at that.

"OUR next step?" Sapphire asked nervously, wishing desperately that her brother wasn't going where she thought he was.

"Oh come on Sapphire," Yao retorted with a deadpanned look. "Luna and Pascal can't search an entire city by themselves, I know we've got a club to run but that can be our job, we can use the club to keep an ear out for any weird stuff that's going on. And if I recall correctly you're the one that said 'Hail Luna' first."

At those words Luna couldn't help but put on a smug grin, just seeing the embarrassed scowl upon Sapphire's face made her morning.

"THAT was a spur of the moment," Sapphire said defensively. "The girl showed talent in music, and you and I both know that NOTHING can beat the power of music!"

Sapphire didn't realize it at first but as she spoke that last sentence she found herself rising from her seat, apparently her passion for music was so powerful she felt inspired by it. Quickly shrinking back into her chair, she covered her face in her hand to try to hide her embarrassment, Luna however merely looked at her with worry.

"I'm not gonna have to sing again am I?" she whispered to Pascal fearfully.

"Just give it a sec," Pascal whispered reassuringly, having a strong as to where this conversation was going.

Thankfully the twins didn't hear the two demons and continued their argument, with came to an abrupt end when Yao asked the final question.

"Sapphire," he said sternly. "What would Grandma Onji say?"

THAT was got her, apparently any mention of their Grandmother seemed to tug at Sapphire's heartstrings, Luna had to make sure Pascal made a note of that for the future.

"You can be REALLY evil when you want to, you know that?" she asked her brother with a scowl, only for her brother to smirk at her in response.

"I like this guy already," Pascal commented, admiring the young man's cunning.

Needless to say Luna shared in Pascal's newfound respect for Yao, he may not have been a demon but he certainly has the sneaky mind of one.

"Okay," Sapphire sighed with defeat. "What do want us to do?"

#

"And WHY are we doing this again?"

That complaint/question was all Yao and the two demons had to hear from Sapphire for the past hour, she may have tried to be the rational twin but for some reason she couldn't get her head around what was happening right now. For the past 2 hours, Yao and Sapphire had been walking all over Republic City with a pair of small dogs on leads, which in reality were Pascal and Luna using the Monkey Talisman to hide themselves while Yao and Sapphire acted as their owners. At first Luna wanted to try using the disguise she wore the previous night, but luckily Pascal had managed to convince her not to go with it, she may have been able to get away with her disguise while she was on stage, but if she tried wearing it in public she would just look like a weirdo.

"Sapphire for the last time, we're doing some recon work," Yao said rolling his eye, completely irritated for having to explain things AGAIN. "Pascal and Luna had never seen the city before, and they need to scour the area before they begin their search."

"I can understand that but why did I have to come along?" Sapphire complained. "I know I said I'd help but we got things to do for the club too, you know."

If Luna had a hand at this point, she would have face-palmed, just listening to these two argue with completely mind-numbing, she began to even wonder why she even let them stick around. As they travelled through the city, Pascal kept sniffing the air around him with his dog nose, to see if he could pick up any strange scents, more specifically anything related to either Luna's cousins or the missing talismans. During the walk, everywhere Luna looked something new always seemed to catch her eye, the old-fashioned cars, which were apparently called Satomobiles according to the twins, ran through the streets just like they would in olden-day new York, countless humans, all dressed in strange clothes swarmed the sidewalk. But the most amazing sight of all was the Aang Memorial Island a small island located in the centre of the bay that had a massive statue of who Luna assumed was Avatar Aang judging from the description Yao and Sapphire told them earlier that morning, sure enough the statue represented a teenage boy with a bald head dressed in what Yao described as traditional Air Nomad attire. Luna may not have fully understood its significance, but even she had to admit that the statue itself was fascinating. As all four of them continued on, each of them couldn't help but get wrapped up in their own thing, Yao and Sapphire continued to argue amongst themselves, Pascal was still on sniffing duty and Luna was all too fascinated by the sight, within moments, they all became so involved with their personal tasked, that they failed to see the giant ball of white fluff ahead of them, within moments, they all found themselves being knocked back to the pavement.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said another voice as a tanned hand was offered to help Sapphire up. "Guess Naga couldn't help but feel curious."

Looking up towards the one who spoke, both the twins, Pascal and Luna had come face to face with another human. By most standards she was quite beautiful, even Luna couldn't help but admit that, she had a strong build, tanned skin, dark brown hair tied up in three white bands, cerulean eyes and wore a blue fur-themed assortment of clothing. Clearly she was from one of the Water Tribes if Yao's info was correct, though this fact seemed a little redundant given the fact that the white furry beast, which this girl had referred to as Naga, was in fact a large hybrid of a Polar Bear and a dog, something apparently found in the poles in this world and one of the many hybrids that Pascal and Luna were told to expect here.

"No worries," Yao said politely, picking himself up while Sapphire took the girl's hand. "Could happen to anybody."

"Look I'm sorry to be a bother but I think I'm lost," the girl replied. "Do you know how to get to Air Temple Island from here?"

While Luna may have just snapped at the girl for being so bold, she had to remember that she and Pascal were still in disguise and thus had to be on their best behaviour until she had gone. Pascal on the other hand couldn't help but widen his eyes with shock, there was something particular about this girl that he had only just noticed that appeared to be of great importance.

"Of course we do," Sapphire said, answering the girl's question and pointing down the street in front of her. "Just head up this street and..."

However before Sapphire could finish her sentence, all of a sudden a red, expensive-looking Satomobile came driving down the street towards them and came to a stop just outside a shop across the road, upon seeing it Sapphire and Yao instantly obtained a look of fear.

"Uh, sorry girl we gotta go," Sapphire said nervously, suddenly pulling both her brother and Luna's lead with a quick tug. "Good luck!"

The looked at her with a confused expression upon her face as both the twins disappeared around the corner, at the speed they were going, they literally lifted the two small dogs right off the ground by their leads and pulled them like a heavy kite. Once they were sure that they were out of sight, Luna used the Monkey Talisman attached to her collar and undid their transformation, turning them both back into their demon forms.

"Are you TRYING to kill me!?" she snapped rubbing her neck which was still sore from the yank.

"SSHHHHHHH!" Sapphire uttered, clamping her mouth around Luna's mouth, only for Pascal to pull it back… hard.

As Sapphire rubbed her wrist in pain, Pascal and Luna couldn't help but feel curious as they peered around the corner to see what it was about the sudden arrival of the new Satomobile that had gotten the twins so spooked. Looking towards the vehicle, they saw three step out, like the girl they had just met, one had tanned skinned skin, pale blue eyes and wore a strange, pointed top hat, gloves and snazzy clothing consisting mostly of blue and white, giving the indication that he too was of part of one of the Water Tribes if not a descendent. The second man was slightly shorter, had pale skin, greasy black hair and moustache, and wore clothing consisting of black and red, if what Yao had told them was true then this guy must have been possible Fire Nation. The third was easily the most muscle bound of the three, obviously nowhere near as powerful as Pascal was but none the less he seemed formidable by human standards, he also had tanned skin and wore green cloths like Yao and Sapphire did, which meant that he obviously originated from the Earth Kingdom, perhaps even an Earthbender like Sapphire was. As Luna and Pascal continued to look, both of them could easily see the cocky grins on the men's faces, something which easily made Pascal not like them in an instant, even Luna couldn't help but scowl at them for she knew these kind of people all too well.

"Who are these clowns?" Pascal asked, making sure that his voice was lowered to a whisper.

"Triple Threat Triad," Yao answered, rubbing his temple. "Big crime dudes in this city, best not to get in their way."

Pascal growled at that, discrimination AND organised crime? Republic City was beginning to look less and less like the ideal city that the twins had described that morning, if anything it looked more and more like what he had become used to seeing back in the other world. Quickly turning his attention back to the Water Tribe Girl, Pascal's eyes narrowed beneath his mask upon once again seeing that particular detail about her that caught his attention earlier.

"Mistress, that girl…" he said cautiously?

"What about her?" Luna asked in response, curious as to why her soldier was still paying attention to her.

"Did you not see what was around her neck?" Pascal retorted, keeping his gaze fixated upon the girl

Confused as to what Pascal was talking about, Luna focused her gaze on the girl, specifically on the piece of jewellery she was wearing around her neck. There, hanging from a leather strap, just below the base of her throat, was a silver octagon, with a very familiar symbol etched upon it.

"The Cat Talisman!" Luna gasped, a wide smile spreading over her face. "We've found it! Score-one for us!"

At those words, Yao and Sapphire couldn't help but peer around the corner themselves to see what the fuss was about, upon seeing the talisman around the girl's neck, Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"THAT is what you guys were looking for?" she questioned. "What does it do?"

"We don't know for sure," Pascal admitted looking over his shoulder towards her. "But whatever it does, we can't let it out of our sight no matter the cost."

"Easier said than done, dude," Yao said worriedly. "Check out what's going on now."

Instantly reacting to Yao' words, Pascal then turned back to look at the scene before them. The three men that had just arrived appeared to be approaching another man cleaning a phonograph in front of the shop they parked by, the Water Tribe girl looking at them with concern as the man with the top hat, who clearly was the leader of the three, approached the shop keeper, instantly frightening him as he began to speak with a snide tone.

"Mr. Chung," he said. "Please tell me you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment."

At those words, the man in black, now proved to be a Firebender, put on a smug grin and ignited a small flame in his hand to emphasise his comrade's point.

Seeing this display of dominance, poor Mr. Chung couldn't help but tremble in fear,

"I'm sorry, business has been slow," he said, quickly offering the group the phonograph he was just cleaning. "Please, take one of my phonographs."

However without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the Firebender gave his answer by surrounding his foot with fire and delivering a downward kick, knocking the object out of Chung's hands and reducing it to cinders. Seeing this Pascal clenched his fists with fury, he may have been a demon but he still had morals and witnessing this abuse of power made him sick to his stomach, even Luna couldn't help but narrow her eyes with disgust as she looked at the Triad's leader towering over the poor man, it may have been somewhat hypocritical but even she was more fair than these guys appeared to be.

"My friends here is not a music lover," the leader said smugly, shaking his head. "Now give me the money, or else…"

"Or else what, hoodlum?"

Hearing this everyone, including the ones hiding around the corner turned their heads towards the Water Tribe girl, who at this point was staring down the Triple Threat Triads with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. Witnessing this from out of sight, Pascal and Luna couldn't help but admire the girl's bravery, even though it was obvious that she was clearly getting in over her head, a thought that the Triads clearly shared since they looked at each other confusingly before bursting out in laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things," the leader said, still keeping his sly tone. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

However the girl merely smirked at that.

"You're the ones who are gonna need a hospital." she said confidently, smashing her fist into her palm. "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

At those words, the three men winced and looked back at the girl with a threatening glare, sensing the obvious conflict that was about to happen, Pascal quickly saw this as his opportunity to move. Luna on the other hand had a different opinion.

"Pascal don't even…" she tried to say.

But it was too late, to both Luna and the twin's horror, Pascal stepped out the hiding place and slowly walked out onto the street. Luna may not have liked what he was doing but she did have a rough idea as to why Pascal was doing something so stupid. In all the time Luna had known Pascal, he always had a sense of chivalry, he always had to step into situations where he would need to save someone, even if it meant disobeying orders, it was one of the many reason why Luna respected him. However in truth that was only a fraction of what was going through the masked demon's head, true he felt the need to help the girl but more importantly, he needed to protect the talisman. Should he leave things be then there was the chance that the Triads might mug her afterward and the talisman around her neck might end being once again out of his Mistress's reach.

"Who do you think you are!?" the Triad leader hissed, not noticing Pascal's presence yet.

"Why don't you come and find out?" the Water tribe girl retorted, her glare suddenly softening as she heard a pair of footsteps to her right.

"Three against one?" suddenly drawing everyone's attention. "Now that hardly seems like a fair fight does it?"

Upon seeing Pascal in all his demonic glory, everyone couldn't help but be taken aback with shock, while his intention was just to intimidate the Triads, even the Water tribe girl couldn't help but step back with a tinge of fear. Quickly shaking it off, the Triad leader once again spoke.

"Check out this guy," he chuckled nervously, trying to sound tough. "What's with the green skin? You escaped from the sewers or something?"

However the leader's pathetic attempt to talk back at him didn't faze Pascal in the slightest.

"Trivial insults do nothing against me, boy," he said, with eye glowing furiously as his voice echoed with fierce animalistic growls. "Now I am going to give you three chances to leave, otherwise I am going to have to… break you."

To emphasise his point Pascal cracked his knuckles with an intimidating glare, the very sound of it was enough to make everyone's stomach turn. As she and the twins looked on from their hiding place, Luna kept her gaze fixated upon Pascal and the talisman, she didn't have any idea of what Pascal was going to do next but at this point she had no choice but to trust his judgement, after all he had just revealed himself to a bunch of random humans in broad daylight, so he must have had SOME kind of plan up his sleeve, right?

"What's the matter boys?" Pascal mocked. "You seem… scared."

At that moment Pascal's intimidation of the Triads finally reached its peak, within seconds the man dressed in green launched himself at Pascal and smashed his feet into the road, causing a large boulder to rise up long enough for him to deliver a powerful kick towards the masked demon. While at first the Water Tribe girl tried to ready herself for her own bending skills, her sight suddenly became fixated on Pascal's lack of movement. Normally anyone else would have either Earthbended back or jumped out of the way by now, however Pascal simply stood there at attention, the only movement he made was pulling his fist back and delivering one small punch to the boulder before it collided with him. Within moments the large piece of stone shattered, surrounding everyone in a cloud of dust and leaving Pascal unharmed, while everyone else merely gasped in awe and confusion at what had just happed, Luna merely smirked for she knew exactly how Pascal was able to survive such an attack.

"Strike one," he chuckled, the Ox talisman, glistening in his clenched fist.

Needless to say the three men couldn't help but stumble back in terror upon seeing Pascal brush the dust that was once a huge slab of stone off his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Wha… what the hell are you?" the Firebender asked fearfully.

"HE is my soldier," another voice answered. "And when someone tries to attack a pretty lady, he can be a little… brutal."

Hearing those words Pascal turned his head, sure enough there was his Mistress, who had finally decided to reveal herself due to sharing Pascal's opinion on the situation. After all, even if they did tell someone that they saw demons, who would believe a group of known criminals? As for the Water Tribe girl, she merely stared in awe at both the new arrival and Pascal's might.

"What the…!?" The Firebender gasped.

"Blue skin and four arms!?" the Earthbender added.

"This place is crawling with freaks!" their leader concluded.

Those were words that the Triads would soon come to regret saying.

"Strike two," Pascal growled, his voice becoming more feral by the minute.

Needless to say Luna shared in Pascal's newfound anger towards the men, however she proved to be better at hiding it.

"Oh you see now that's not very nice… not to mention a HUGE mistake on your part," she said mockingly, he eye narrowing into a glare but still keeping he wicked smile. "My soldier here may not care whether you insult him, but insult ME… well you better ask someone to dig your graves right here and now."

A chill went down everyone's spines upon hearing that.

"This is some kind of joke right?" the Triad leader said nervously, desperately hoping that was the case.

"Fraid' not boys," Luna said casually. "You should probably start running now."

Finally the Triad leader couldn't take anymore, his eye twitching both with fury and fear, he suddenly Bended a gush of water from a hidden container under his coat. While Pascal and Luna's first instinct was to duck, given the fact that Pascal couldn't exactly punch through water as he could stone, a surprise came to them in the form of the Water Tribe girl using her own Bending to stop the water with one hand and send it right back to the attacker, instantly freezing the water over his head. Upon realizing who had just saved their asses Luna and Pascal couldn't help but feel both grateful and impressed at the girl's reflexes, even Yao and sapphire couldn't help but stare in awe at the battle from their hiding place.

"Wow, she's good," Sapphire commented.

"No arguments here sis," Yao added.

With his balance lost due to the large chunk of ice surrounding his head, the Triad Leader then stumbled forward toward Pascal and Luna, seizing the opportunity Luna smirked and nudged the struggling man towards Pascal, who in turn delivered a strong kick to his chest and sent him flying headfirst against the golden ornament upon the parked Satomobile, shattering the ice and knocking him out.

"Strike three," Pascal growled, his eye glowing more furiously than ever. "You're done."

Enraged by what had just happened to his comrade, the Earthbender then charged at the three individuals before him and jumped into the air, however before he could land and Earthbend, the Water Tribe girl suddenly thrust her arms forwards, causing a pillar of earth to shoot up from the ground, sending him flying into the air. Needless to say, everyone witnessing this was stricken with shock.

"Uh… what just happened?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did the girl just Earthbend?" Pascal added, though in his mind he had a rough idea as to why.

"Hold up, incoming," Luna said, casually looking up and taking a few steps to the side.

At those words, Pascal once again clenched his fists and drew it back, as soon as the Earthbender came down, Pascal sent him flying back up again with another powerful punch, instantly sending him through a nearby shop window.

"Nice punch," the Water Tribe girl commented, still intimidated by Pascal and Luna's appearance but also intrigued by the soldier's strength.

"Look out!" Pascal shouted in response.

Thankfully the girl reacted to Pascal's warning just in time, seeing two of his allies defeated, the Firebender aggressively blasted a large stream of fire at the Water Tribe girl. However just like how she was able to counter the other two men, the water Tribe girl found a way to defend herself against the attack. In an instant she parted the flames directed at her, jumped forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms and pounced grabbing the man by his hands, who in turned screamed with fright. Watching all of this from their hiding place, Sapphire and Yao's jaws dropped.

"Wait, she can Firebend too!?" Sapphire gasped.

"You don't think she's the…" Yao tried to say in response, though the words didn't seem to want to come out.

Meanwhile the two Benders continued to struggle in each other's grip until finally the Water Tribe girl spun the Firebender around several times until finally she built up enough momentum and let go.

"Head's up!" she cried, tossing the man towards Pascal.

Not wasting the opportunity the girl had just giving him, Pascal then reached out and caught the Firebender by his neck, lifting him a foot into the air and allowing Luna to once again speak to him.

"You think you know fear boy?" she taunted, her voice echoing demonically and her eyes glowing a burning red as she spoke. "Well here's a news flash, you don't know a thing about terror. I've seen such terrible atrocities that…"

However Luna was suddenly cut off midsentence upon hearing the sound of dripping water, looking down towards the source of the sound, both Pascal and Luna were shocked and slightly disgusted by the fact that the Firebender now had a wet patch on his trousers, clearly this's guys bladder couldn't handle the situation he was in.

"Okay seriously, that's just sad," Luna deadpanned, somewhat disappointed by the man's cowardice. "He's had enough Pascal, let him go."

Nodding his head with understanding, Pascal then tossed the Firebender into the air and kicked him several feet down the street, rendering him unconscious. After it was all over, the Water Tribe girl looked back at the two demons, still with a sense of horror, but mostly with gratitude, Luna and Pascal's appearance may have frightened her but she was still glad that they appeared to be on her side.

"Hey, um… thanks for assist," she said gratefully. "You throw a mean punch."

Both Pascal and Luna were taken aback by the girl's reaction, while it may be true that they had just helped her, normally humans would still be running from them in terror, the only reason Yao and Sapphire didn't was because of pity. And yet here she was, still somewhat terrified but still willing to speak to a pair of demons like they were regular humans, perhaps this has become the perfect opportunity to grab the Talisman and go. However before either demon could move or even say a word, the entire area echoed with a loud siren.

 _"POLICE, FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!"_ said a loud voice from above them.

"What the hell!?" Pascal shouted as he, along with everyone else looked up.

Up in the sky, much to everyone's surprise was what appeared to be a large metallic blimp, though clearly made of more metal than any latex. Suddenly the sides' then opened to reveal several more humans all clad in a strange form of metal armour that seemed to be a fusion of Samurai armour and modern police uniforms, all of whom then jumped out of the blimp and to Pascal and Luna's shock and awe, fired metal cables from their wrists which instantly anchored themselves in many of the several surrounding buildings, thus securing a safe landing to the armoured humans. Korra recognized them for what they were.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" the Water Tribe girl exclaimed, instantly recognising what they were.

Metalbenders? Pascal and Luna heard of these guys, according to Sapphire and Yao, they're a form of Earthbender who specialise in the manipulation of the stone fragments in metal, thus allowing them to bend it to their will just like any other form of Earth. However despite the amazing abilities these humans possessed, Pascal and Luna were still put on the edge as they watched the Metalbenders retract the cables back into the slots on their arms.

"Aw Crap, it's the fuzz!" Luna whimpered.

"That's all we need," Pascal added.

This certainly wasn't a situation neither demon wanted to be in, a few random humans were bad enough, but now an entire army of cops had seen them in all their demonic glory, if they can't figure out a plan soon then they'd be screwed. However the Water Tribe girl seemed to be oblivious to the demons' stress and gestured towards the Triads with a smile.

"We caught the bad guys for you officers," she announced proudly, the Triads looking up in shock at the officers as they finally began to come to.

"Arrest them!" the Captain of the cops commanded.

Instantly reacting three other officers shot out their cables that wrapped around each individual criminal. As they led the thugs away the Captain then turned to the Water Tribe girl and the two demons.

"You're under arrest too." He stated, suddenly turning his attention to Luna and Pascal. "And so are you… whatever you are."

The two demons gasped at this, as did Sapphire and Yao watching from their hiding place, however the Water Tribe girl was especially shocked.

"What do you mean we're under arrest!?" she asked, completely appalled by what she was hearing as she pointed towards the criminals being taken away. "Those are the bad guys over there! And these two were only helping me."

"Yeah, they were the ones smashing up a shop!" Luna added, still nervous but also grateful for the Water Tribe girl coming to their defence.

However that didn't change the Officers mind, in fact he simply looked at Luna with both fear and disgust upon hearing her speak to him.

"From the look of things, you smashed up more than that," he said, gesturing towards all the damages the three had caused on the area while taking down the Triads. "And besides, we're going to need to take you two in for questioning."

Pascal merely growled at that, he had spent many years avoiding human discovery to know what this officer meant by "questioning". To him Pascal and Luna were a pair of monsters that needed to be disposed of as quickly and discretely as possible, and needless to say Luna shared in his opinion.

"I think not," she said defiantly. "I'm afraid my friends and I will have to be on our way, so if you know what's good for you, stand aside."

However the captain merely shot out his extension cord in response, obviously he was trying to restrain the Moon Demoness but thankfully Pascal managed to step in and grab it before it could reach her.

"Wrong move," he growled.

At those words, Pascal then delivered a strong head-butt towards the captain, uttering a loud clang as their two helmets collided and knocking him out cold. That was the action that started a chain reaction of events that neither demon wanted, seeing that her owner was in trouble, the large Polarbear-dog, Naga rushed to her aide. Shoving a few more of the Metalbenders to the side, she allowed the Water Tribe girl to mount her saddle.

"Come on!" she cried, holding out her hand towards Luna.

"I have my own ride!" Luna replied, quickly taking out the Monkey Talisman and pointing it towards Pascal. "Give me something fast!"

Instantly reacting to Luna's command, the Talisman lit up with a magical aura and blasted a beam of white light directly into Pascal's chest. Within moments, Pascal was transformed into a six-foot tall Velociraptor with sickly green scales, golden eyes and several quills running down the back of his head and neck. Needless to say everyone was both surprised by this sudden transformation as Pascal released a loud, screeching roar, even Luna was taken aback by what animal Pascal turned into.

"Okay, not what I had in mind but it'll do," she said, quickly mounting Pascal like he were a stallion. "COME ON!"

Though still startled by the sudden transformation of one of the two creatures, the Water Tribe girl made no effort to argue, like them she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, so within moments both she and Luna took off on their respective animals, after which several of the Metalbenders gave chase. Seeing this as an opportunity to leave themselves, Sapphire and Yao then stepped out from their hiding place.

"Time to go," Sapphire uttered.

"Yeah," Yao whispered in response.

However before either of them could make their exit, the two twins suddenly found themselves blocked by two Metalbenders who had stayed behind, both of them looking at the twins with stern gazes.

"Is there a problem officers?" Yao asked nervously.

#

Meanwhile the chase between the Metalbenders and the two riders continued. Desperately trying to stay ahead of the police force behind them, the Water Tribe girl and Luna tried their best to make sure Naga and Pascal moved as fast as their legs could carry them, at first Luna wanted to use the Pig Talisman to shoot the Metalbenders but the more she considered it the less she wanted to be killed on sight for attempted assassination. Before long the Metalbenders began using their cables to propel themselves into the air and swing from building to building using any anchor they can, something which Luna quickly noticed as they began firing their cables at the two riders below.

"Geez! Who do these guys think they are, Spiderman!?" Luna burst out, narrowly escaping yet another one of the cables.

"Listen!" the Water Tribe girl cried, instantly grabbing Luna and Pascal's attention. "I'll draw them away, you two can get out of here when they chase me!"

But as much as they appreciated the opportunity, neither Pascal nor Luna were willing to let that Cat Talisman out of their sight.

"No way!" Luna blurted out. "We're not letting you out our sight, lady!"

The girl would have argued with the Moon Demon had they not been interrupted by a Metalbender finally managing to get a grip on Pascal's tail with his cable, however he obviously didn't take into account that while some humans are strong, raptors were far stronger. Within moments, the Metalbender cop was pulled away from his anchor and dragged along the street like a can on a wedding car.

"Damn it!" Luna screamed irritably.

"Don't worry, I got it!" The Water tribe girl cried in response.

As they all passed over a small bridge to cross a small stream, the girl then bended a gush of water from behind the two riders, immediately turning it to ice and creating a wall. Within moments, the Metalbender was pulled towards the obstruction ahead of him by the cable and ended up crashing up against it high speed, the moment he did so, the cables finally released Pascal's tail. Looking over their shoulders Luna and the Water Tribe girl saw the ice slightly cracked where the cop had crashed into it, his silhouette clearly visible as he slowly slid down it with a squeaking sound. Before long, both riders found themselves running up a set of stair that led to another bridge, after weaving their way through some heavy traffic the two then jumped off the bridge and landed atop of the train passing under it.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie, that was frigging awesome!" Luna commented.

Pascal couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, even in the current situation his Mistress always finds the humorous side of things. Suddenly a shadow passed over the two riders as another siren echoed in through the air, looking up they both saw the Metal bender's ship flying above them.

"Aw Crap!" Luna exclaimed.

As soon as she said that, even more Metalbenders started appearing, seeing no other option the Water Tribe girl then straightened the reigns of Naga and leaped towards the roof of the nearest building as the train began to make a sharp turn. Seeing no other option of escape, Luna instructed Pascal to do the same. At first it seemed that they were close to becoming free and clear, however as soon as both beast began to touch down several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding Naga's paws and Pascal's leg, lifting them both into the air. Given the fact that she no longer had the ability to manipulate her own gravity, Luna would have fallen off and began to plummet to the ground below, luckily two more cables wrapped around her arms and lifted her up roughly the same time three more cables were sent down, binding the Water Tribe girl. At first all three of them struggled to break free but it was all for naught, since neither demon had their own strength, nor any way to reach the talismans due to their bonds, eventually Pascal changed back into his masked demon form and they all hung their heads in defeat.

"Guess now's as good a time as any for introductions I suppose?" the Water tribe girl said sarcastically.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at that, it would seem that she found the ironic side of this situation too.

"I guess," she admitted. "I'm Luna and this is Pascal."

"Pleasure," Pascal replied unemotionally, as he continued to hang upside down by his foot.

"Nice to meet you," the Water Tribe girl replied. "My name's Korra."

And with that, the two demons, Naga, and the girl now known as Korra were all carried off.

#

The jail cell Pascal and Luna were thrown into was just as horrible as they could possibly imagine they would be, a small metallic box with nothing but a single cot and a tiny window just below the ceiling, there was no door but it wasn't a lot of effort for the Metal Benders to make on using their skills on the metal room. Worse still, if being imprisoned with no magic was bad enough, not only did these cops confiscate the Talismans they had, but for some reason they stuck Sapphire and yao in the cell next to theirs, they claimed it was for questioning on the situation but Luna suspected it was just so they could make an easy arrest. Needless to say, the twins were not happy in the slightest.

"Well this is just great!" Sapphire snapped, banging her head against the metal wall, trying to scream through it towards the demons on the other side. "We know you two weirdos for a day and we get thrown in jail for it!"

"Oh give it a rest Sapphire!" Yao moaned, getting seriously irritated by his sister's complaints. "What's done is done."

"How could you be so calm about this!?" Sapphire retorted. "If you hadn't insisted that we…"

At this point Luna tried to tune out Sapphire constant screeching for it was beginning to give her a migraine. It certainly was a terrible day, not only did she and Pascal expose their true forms to humans, but the said humans had taken away her only means of magic and locked them insides a metal cell to await a more than likely devastating fate. If Sona were here, she's probably kick her ass for being so reckless.

"I apologise Mistress," Pascal said solemnly, snapping Luna back into reality and giving her a salute. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have intervened with that fight."

At those words Luna put on a gentle smile, it was a stupid mistake on Pascal's part, after all it was his actions that got them exposed in the first place. But still knowing that he did what he did in order to follow the mission, and in turn taking responsibility for it, made Luna very forgiving.

"It's okay, Pascal," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can't blame you for trying to help, after all that's why you became a soldier in the first place right?"

Pascal looked away sheepishly at those words, his Mistress always knew how to make him feel forgiven even when he knew he didn't deserve it. Yet still Luna's mind still became clouded with tension, as she listened to the twins continue to argue next-door, her thoughts turned to the other human who had got them here in the first place, albeit she did try coming to their defence. Just who was that girl? Given the Bending abilities she displayed earlier it could only mean that she had to be the one Sapphire and Yao talked about that morning, right? Even so then why did she have the Cat Talisman? But more importantly, HOW did she get it?

#

Meanwhile the girl in question sat dejectedly in one of the interrogation rooms only a few doors away, nowhere here enough to be heard by any of the other prisoners and certainly secure enough to hold any kind of Bender. As Korra sat there at the table, her wrists bounded by handcuffs, she couldn't help but cringe as a very intimidating female officer paced behind her as she read out loud the list of charges. She was a middle-aged woman with wavy grey hair, lightly pale skin and had with two slash scars on the base of her right cheek, she too wore the metal armour the other Metalbenders wore, but hers had a darker colour to them, thus indicating that she was one of the higher officers.

"Let's see... multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest and assaulting a police officer," she read aloud before slamming her clipboard against the table, causing Korra to flinch. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady"

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper," Korra argued, trying her best to win the officer over. "And to be fair that last one wasn't even…"

"Can it!" the officer snapped aggressively. "I don't want to hear any excuses. You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing," Korra retorted. "It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar"

However this news didn't seem to faze the officer in the slightest.

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are," she said, crossing her arms. "And you're Avatar tittle might impress some people, but not me."

Korra may have been somewhat surprised by this, normally saying that she was the Avatar would have a more positive response, still she was determined to talk her way out of this situation.

"All right, fine," she said. "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge"

However that backfired quickly.

"You're looking at her," the officer retorted, taking a seat across the table from Korra. "I'm Chief Beifong."

At those words, Korra attained a look of realisation.

"Wait, Beifong?" she asked. "Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" the officer, now known as Lin asked irritably.

Needless to say, Korra was confused by Beifong's reaction.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal?" she asked. "Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, they saved the world together."

But once again, Korra's words backfire on her with a fierce retort from Chief Beifong.

"That's all ancient history and it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now," she said, her tone turning more aggressive by the second. "You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

Needless to say, Korra was losing this argument in a big way, if she didn't figure a way out of this soon then not only will she be in serious trouble with the law, but also she will never be able to get to Air Temple Island, and Heaven knows what will happen to the two creatures who helped her. Now that she thought about it, just what were those two creatures and why did they help her? She may not have given it much thought at the time, but she did notice the four-armed girl use some kind of relic to transform the masked creature into something else, a relic that for some reason looked similar to the one she wore around her neck. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but hold onto the silver octagon tight, after all it had been special ever since she found it, perhaps the two creatures knew something about it that she didn't. Suddenly before another word can be spoken, another Metalbender opened a peephole in the metal of the wall, catching the both Korra and Chief Beifong's attention.

"Chief, Councilmen Tenzin is here," he announced, much to Beifong's chagrin.

"Let him in," she sighed irritably.

At those words the metal wall slid aside to form a door, allowing someone else to step inside. He was a tall man with a bald head that had a blue arrow tattooed upon it that lead all the way down past the back of his neck, blue eyes and a dark pointed beard, he also wore long orange, red and yellow robes, along with a scowl aimed in Korra's direction. As it turned out, he and Korra knew each other well and he wasn't expecting to find her here in the city, especially like this.

"Tenzin, sorry," Korra said, trying to get the first word in. "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you

However Tenzin merely continued to glare at her and took in a deep breath through the nose before turning towards Beifong with a light smile.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual," he said politely.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," Beifong retorted aggressively. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin explained before once again placing a stern gaze on Korra. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

At first Korra merely looked down at the table with a guilty face, however upon hearing that last part, she tried to argue, after all the whole point of her coming to Republic City in the first place was to learn Airbending from Tenzin.

"But…" she tried to say, only to be ignored and cut off by Tenzin as he continued to speak.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

At first Beifong merely looked back at Tenzin with her usual scowl, but after a few moments she then looked over her shoulder at korra with a sigh and rose her hand, Metalbending the cuffs of Korra's wrists.

"Fine," she said. "Just get her out of my city."

At those words Tenzin gave her respectful nod.

"Always a pleasure, Lin" he said. "Let's go, Korra"

Not wanting to argue, Korra then rose from her seat and proceeded to follow Tenzin out of the room, but not before she turned her head to see Beifong make an 'I'm watching you' gesture at her, to which she mimicked with a look of anger upon her face, suddenly Korra stopped in her tracks when another thought entered her head once she and Tenzin stepped out.

"Wait, what about those two creatures who helped me?" she asked.

However Tenzin merely looked back at her curiously.

"What creatures?" he asked.

"You mean Four-arms and the Masked Marvel?" Beifong asked, stepping out of the room and having heard what Korra said. "They'll be detained for as long as I see fit, not only did they cause as much destruction as you did, but they also put two of those thugs you mentioned in the hospital with several broken bones. Not to mention the fact that we don't know who or what they are?"

"They are friends of mine!" Korra stated sternly, though finding it hard to believe that she actually said that as much as Beifong seemed to be. "And as far as I'm concerned they deserve to be released just as much as I do."

"Don't push your luck Avatar!" Beifong retorted. "The only reason you're being set free is because Tenzin is bailing you out, and unless you can find someone who'd be willing to do the same for them I highly doubt they're going anywhere."

However Korra was not going to back down this time.

"I'm not leaving without them," she said bluntly.

Upon those words, both Beifong and Korra met at each other with a fierce gaze, neither one of them holding back as they tried to stare each other down. Korra just couldn't lose this argument, after all she did owe those two creatures for helping her, she couldn't just let them rot in some cell, not only that but she needed to ask them about those relics they had, they might just have a few answers that she might find interesting. Finally having enough of this confrontation, Tenzin stepped in.

"Surely there must be some way we can sort this out," he said, not really understanding the situation but willing to do anything if it meant getting Korra out of here and going home.

At first Beifong looked back at the Airbender with a stern gaze, a small grin etching it's way across her face.

"Fine, Tenzin," she said sinisterly. "If you insist on covering the Avatar's actions, then perhaps you should take responsibility for the other two as well."

However that was NOT what Tenzin had in mind.

"Now wait I didn't mean…" he tried to protest, however that was when another voice cut him off.

"Deal," Korra said, finalising the agreement.

Needless to say Tenzin wasn't happy in the slightest, he didn't know who these creatures were, he hadn't even met them yet, but from what he heard they are reckless and potentially dangerous, much like another certain someone he knew. However in this case, it looks as though he wasn't going to win this argument, much less have any say in the matter.

"Very well," Beifong said in agreement. "They shall be released into YOUR custody Tenzin. However I will insist on having a police escort watch them at ALL times."

"Swell," Tenzin said dejectedly.

#

As Beifong led Korra and Tenzin back down the hall towards the other prison cells, Korra couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to the two creatures, should she ask them about the relics they had straight away, or should she just ease into it? Suddenly her train of thoughts were interrupted by another sound echoing from one of the cells, the sound of someone performing some surprisingly good singing:

… **Go down, Moses,**

 **Way down in Egypt's land,**

 **Tell old Pharaoh,**

 **Let my people go!**

As it turns out, Luna could get easily bored when cooped up in one place for too long, and sometimes she had Pascal sing to her as a form of entertainment, and for good reason since he had the vocals an opera singer would be jealous of. As soon as he sang that final note, not only was Luna clapping with all four of her arms, but even the twins next-door and some of the guards standing outside were applauding with admiration. However upon seeing this display, Beifong was not impressed.

"If you are quite finished perhaps you could open the cell!" she demanded aggressively.

Upon finally realising that the chief was in their presence, the two officers quickly stood at attention and obeyed her order. After hearing yet another beautiful tune from her soldier to pass the time, Luna's ears suddenly perked up when she heard the door open, though confused at first she and Pascal then smiled with glee upon seeing Korra enter the room, it would seem that fate might just still be in their favour. Upon seeing that the two creatures were okay, their happy smiles where shared by Korra, who wasted no time to approach them.

"About damn time you got here," Luna said playfully. "You have no idea how boring it is in here."

Korra couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sorry for the delay," she said. "But don't worry, you two are going to be out of here soon."

Luna and Pascal perked up upon hearing that.

"Seriously?" Pascal exclaimed. "You've actually convinced them to let us go free?"

"Well… not free exactly," Korra replied awkwardly, causing both demons to look at her with concern as she tried to find the best words to say. "You're being let out of this cell but you're going to have to stay at Air Temple Island for the time being."

Both Luna and Pascal groaned at that.

"So basically we're just trading one prison for another?" Luna asked cynically, causing Korra to frown awkwardly. "It must be my Birthday."

However Pascal knew how to be more respectful to someone who was offering their help, even if it was merely a small amount.

"We appreciate your assistance Miss Korra," he said giving a small salute. "Though we may not technically be free, we are most glad to be out of this cell."

Korra smiled at that, however the mood was instantly spoiled by Beifong saying her piece.

"Yes, yes, it's all well and good," she said sarcastically from the doorway. "Now can we please get going, I've got a lot of paperwork to do and I don't want to waste time fooling around here."

And with that Beifong then walked back down the hall, Tenzin quickly following behind her as the two Metalbending guards stood at attention by the door, waiting for the three to exit. With a heavy sigh, all three then left the cell an proceeded to follow Tenzin down the hall, but not before walking past the twins' cell.

"Hey wait!" Sapphire called out, having heard everything from her and Yao's cell. "What about us!?

Korra quickly turned towards the cell in question upon hearing that.

"Who's in there?" she asked Luna.

"A pair of witnesses to today's events," One of the Metalbender answered. "They'll be held for questioning for a short while and then they'll be free to go."

Neither Pascal nor Luna may have liked just leaving the Twins here, but given their current situation, they had no choice, after all keeping their eyes on the Cat Talisman had to be their first priority, plus there was the fact that they couldn't break them out even if they tried, not with the talismans or their own magical abilities.

"Sorry guys," Luna apologised, talking as loud she could to make sure the twins heard her through the metal. "Until we meet again I suppose?"

But all that Luna got in return to that sentence was silence, still she had to move on, after all it wasn't in a Demon's best interest to feel guilty. Afterward, the two demons found themselves waiting in front of a desk in the main lobby while their personal effects were being processed and given back to them one at a time.

"Okay, one knife," The officer in charge declared, taking the blade out of a metal box and placing it on the desk.

"Thank you," Pascal replied, quickly taking the knife and placing it back in its sheath on his leg

"Four purple gemstones," the officer continued, taking out the strange crystals.

"Mine!" Luna said, quickly snatching up the gems and placing them in her vest, there was no way that she was going to let those Teleportation Crystals out of her sight, after all without Pyra they were impossible to make and she only had so much.

Finally the officer pulled out three items that were the most important to Pascal and Luna.

"And finally, three…" the officer tried to declare but somehow couldn't exactly place what to call the talisman in his hand. "Um… What are these?"

However just like the Teleportation Crystals, the only response the officer got was Pascal snatching the talisman out of his hand and Luna grabbing the other two from the desk.

"Collectables," she said swiftly, not technically lying since that was basically why she and Pascal were here.

After finally getting their most precious items back, all that was left to do was to get out of this forsaken Police Station and get back to hunting down the other Talismans, starting with the one around Korra's neck. Before long the two demons found themselves outside the building, Korra and Tenzin waiting for them with Naga and yet another Metalbender.

"Guys, this is Officer Mika," Korra introduced, gesturing towards the metal-clad officer. "She's… gonna keep an eye on you while you're staying on the island."

Both Pascal and Luna rolled their eyes upon hearing that, it was bad enough that they were powerless and being imprisoned on some island they don't know, but of course there just HAD to be a babysitter too, this had to be the most embarrassing moment of their entire lives. The officer in question, Mika, was a young, slim woman most likely in her mid-twenties who also wore the standard Metalbending armour, though unlike most of the other cops, she had a long brown braid sticking out of the back of her helmet the dropped down to her hip. Though what intrigued Luna and Pascal most of all was the girl's complexion, while most of the Metalbenders had a somewhat lighter tan, this particular girl's skin was slightly darker like Korra's was, if they didn't know any better, Luna and Pascal would have just assumed she was also from one of the Water Tribes, however that was a question that both of them decided to keep to themselves due to the fierce scowl she was giving the two of them.

"Listen up meatballs!" she said with a snarl. "From what I understand you two like to cause trouble when it's not needed, but let me make one thing clear when I say that if you try anything, attempt any escapes or harm a single hair on an innocent civilian, then I will make it my personal mission to see you pay for it! Are we clear?"

The girl was aggressive, Pascal had to admit that he respected that, Luna however returned Mika's glare, one of the many things she couldn't stand was being talked to with just disrespect, especially by some human with an ego as big as her fat ass.

"Oh sure we SO clear," she said sarcastically. "Just as long as you keep in mind that if you ever talk to me like that again, Pascal here will break your spine in two."

At those words both women growled at each other with the ferocity of a wild animal, clearly this was NOT the best introduction Luna could have accomplished. Luckily Korra was there to quell the fire.

"Okay let's just settle down," she said sternly before turning towards Luna and Pascal. "Look, I know you two aren't happy with the current situation, but it's the best I could do to get you out, so can we PLEASE just get along for the time being."

Luna rolled her eyes at that, for yet another human was talking down to her like she was a child, running in fear? That was just something she had gotten used to ever since she was young, but talked down to? The only ones who ever dared to do so were her own cousins, and even then Luna would either fight back or have Pascal come to her defence. Yet ever since they had arrived in this new world, she has had more humans talking down to her like any other one of their species, clearly there was going to be a LOT of adjusting to do.

#

As the boat began making its way towards back to Air Temple Island, night had already began to fall, apparently Korra and the two demons had been in the Police Station longer than expected. For Officer Mika and Tenzin, it was a chance for peace and quiet until they arrived at their destination, but for Korra, it was a chance to get some answers, perhaps even the only one.

"Do you mind if I talk to them?" she asked Officer Mika.

Officer Mika thought hard on that question, ever since the boat left the dock she made sure to keep the two demons at the back of the boat while everyone else remained at the front, apparently she thought it was the best way to keep them out of trouble. However since she was speaking to the Avatar, she had to consider her request, after all she wasn't as harsh as Beifong was, no matter how much she wanted to be.

"Be quick," she sighed, letting her pass.

With that Korra smiled and walked towards Luna and Pascal, who were both leaning over the railing and looking up towards the Avatar Aang statue, its night-time lights giving it a bright golden glow amongst the darkness.

"Quite amazing isn't it?" she asked, grabbing the two's attention.

"If you say so," Luna replied sarcastically. "Kinda weird for a kid to have a bald head though isn't it?"

"Well believe it or not that's how Air nomads are," Korra explained with a slight chuckle. "You know Tenzin is quite proud of this statue, I think it brings as much inspiration to him as it does to me."

Pascal chuckled at that.

"So you ARE the Avatar," he commented. "The Bending was certainly enough of a giveaway, but why would Tenzin be inspired? Was he the architect?"

"Actually no," Korra answered. "Tenzin is Aang's son, one of the last Airbenders in existence."

Luna and Pascal instantly drew an interest upon hearing that, Tenzin was the last Avatar's son? And one of the LAST Airbenders? No wonder she wanted to find Air Temple Island earlier. However even as they made polite conversation, Luna's gaze still fixated on the Talisman around Korra's neck, however this time Korra actually noticed and decided to become blunt with the conversation.

"Why are you two here?" she said simply, taking the two by surprise.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Luna replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

However Korra wasn't buying it.

"Don't even bother denying it," she said sternly. "It's obvious that you aren't human, but you've also been staring at my pendent ever since we met this morning, and what's more, you two have a couple of things that looked exactly like it."

Apparently this girl was smarter than she looked, and definitely more observant than Luna gave her credit for. Still both she and Pascal knew that they couldn't just tell her the truth, the twins may have been easily won over but they were in a completely different situation now, there was no pity, no musical performance, just cold, hard interrogation. If Korra or anyone else on board knew what Luna and Pascal were and why they were here, then there would be sheer panic and a more than likely chance of them being locked back up. Still they had to say something, and fortunately Pascal once again came to his Mistress's aid.

"It is true," he said. "My Mistress and I are obviously not human, nor are we of this world."

This answer proved surprising to both Korra AND Luna, just where was he going with this?

"As the Avatar, you act as the bridge between the spirits and humanity," Pascal continued, using every piece of information he could remember from Yao and Sapphire's explanation that morning. "But there are SOME spirits who serve special tasks to ANY human who has earned it."

"Tasks?" Korra repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"It is quite simple," Pascal explained. "That so-called pendant around your neck is in fact a talisman of great power, one of many that only we spirits have any knowledge of and thus use with such promising results. Should a human find one of these talismans, then they shall earn the protection of two spirits who shall be sent to the human world as their guardians. However this transaction proves to be somewhat strenuous on our physical bodies and thus our own natural magic has been somewhat depleted. Henceforth we are forced to use other talismans that we have in our possession until such time until our own powers return, their magical abilities you have seen in action only a few hours ago."

Luna had to admit that this had to be one of the most convincing lies that Pascal has ever come up with, not only did it give Korra a believable explanation by twisting a few small details of the truth, but it also guaranteed them many opportunities to grab the Cat Talisman should they decide to take them. And better yet, Korra seemed to be buying every word of it.

"So… you're supposed to be my protectors?" she asked inquisitively.

"Uh… yes, yes we are," Luna replied, deciding to play along with her soldier's fib. "Luna and Pascal, your personal Protectors, ready to roll!"

At those words Luna gave Korra a playful salute with her upper right arm, Pascal doing the same with a slight chuckle. However Korra merely continued to look at them with concern.

"But I found this thing 12 years ago," she said. "Why are you just appearing now?"

These words instantly caught Luna and Pascal by surprise.

"I'm sorry, how long ago did you say you found it again?" Luna asked, a little dumbfound by what she had just heard.

"I said I found this thing about 12 years ago," Korra repeated. "If you are what you say then why did it take you so long to arrive?"

12 YEARS!? The Cat Talisman had been in this world for 12 years!? How is that even possible, surely this girl must be lying, right? However there was no lie in Korra's eyes, only concern. This is bad, VERY bad, the spell that sent Luna and Pascal to this world must have had some kind of time-displacement hitch to it or something. However there was no time to think about that now, both Luna and Pascal had to think of a believable answer quickly before Korra grew suspicious.

"There are… different circumstances for different humans," Luna said, desperately making something up on the spot. "Some human get their protectors in an instant, others a few years later, it all depends on spiritual connection or something."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Korra replied, much to Luna and Pascal's relief. "I'm not exactly as spiritual as most Avatars are."

Both demons sighed at that, thankfully they had managed to keep Korra's trust a little longer. However there was obviously something etching in Korra's mind still, and needless to say Luna and Pascal had noticed it, although it didn't seem to be about them due to the fact that Korra now seemed to be looking back to Republic City as it drew further away as the boat moved toward Air Temple Island. What she didn't seem to notice though was Tenzin looking at her from across the deck, before sorrowfully looking up at the statue of his late father himself. It was then he thought back to the conversation he and Korra had while Pascal and Luna gathered their belongings, while it was true that she did disobey his wishes to come to Republic City, perhaps she did have a point when she said that being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping her become a better Avatar, after all she did see that the city was out of balance only today. When the boat finally arrived at the harbour of Air Temple Island, the first thing anyone had noticed was the larger ship had also docked, more than likely to take Korra back to the South Pole judging from the number of people that the Avatar recognised as White Lotus sentries standing by it, waiting for her to get on board. Needless to say both Luna and Pascal were confused by this, however before she can say anything, all of a sudden two air gliders came swooping down, and then the worst possible creatures in all of Luna's nightmares came in for a landing… Kids.

"Korra!" they all cheered happily, embracing Korra in a group hug

These were Tenzin's children; Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, the only other three Airbenders in the world apart from their dad. Jinora was the oldest of the three, she was pretty 10-year-old girl with short brown hair pulled up in a single bun on the side of her head and dark-brown eyes. Then there was Ikki, the second child and the most talkative of the three, she was 7 years of age and had even darker hair styled up in two bunds at the sides of her head. Finally the youngest of the three was Meelo, Tenzin's only son, who was five years old and was bald blue eyes identical to his father's. Upon seeing the children Luna couldn't help but cringe, if there was one thing in the entire world that she could never like, it was kids, they're loud, they're annoying and they always cramped her style whenever she tried to do something fun, at least that was Luna's opinion. Pascal on the other hand didn't mind children one bit, in fact he was a strong believer in the "Women and Children First" policy whenever it came to any dangerous situation.

"Are you going to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked excitedly.

However that's when Korra let the kids know that sad truth.

Korra squatted down and looked at them all sadly, "No, I'm sorry, Ikki," she said, squatting down so that she was at eye-level with all three of the kids. "I have to go home now."

The kids were disappointed to hear this, but what made things worse was the fact that Luna had been within earshot when she said it.

"Wait, WHAT!?" she screamed angrily, a massive vein bulging out of her forehead as she tried to lunge at the young Avatar. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WHILE WE'RE STUCK HERE ON THIS ISLAND, YOU'RE TRAIPSING BACK TO THE FRIGGIN SOUTH POLE!?"

"Stand down!" Mika snapped, positioning herself in a fighting stance as Pascal tried desperately to hold Luna back. However he could only grab the two arms, and Luna's lower limps were flailing all over the place.

Needless to say, things had definitely taken an awkward turn, just a few minutes ago Luna and Pascal had told her that they were supposed to be her protectors, but how are they supposed to do their job if they're basically under house arrest in another part of the world?

"Do you have any idea what we've been through to find you and that damn thing around your neck!?" Luna snapped, continued to struggle against Pascal hold on her. "We've been injured, arrested, and had to listen to a pair of siblings bicker for an entire fragging day!"

"Mistress, please calm down!" Pascal pleaded desperately. "This isn't helping anything!"

"Wha… what are they!?" Jinora asked nervously, highly intimidated by Luna's ferocity.

At those words, Korra sighed and proceeded to explain with a sad expression upon her face.

"They supposed to be my protectors," she said, causing instant confusion amongst everyone except Luna and Pascal. "But I guess they'll have to put their job on hold for a while, I'm sorry."

With that Korra then began to walk towards the White Lotus Sentries waiting for her, neither Luna and Pascal couldn't believe their rotten luck, they had just found on of the very items they were looking for and now it was about to sail away to another part of the world and there was nothing they could do about it, true they had the talismans back, but even then what could they do? Attack now and grab the talisman from around Korra's neck? Even if they could, everyone was watching their every move, plus they would have to get back to the city and would more than likely end up being hunted by that persistent Metalbending Police. They hated to admit it, but today has officially become a bust. However hope somehow managed to return to them in the form of an old man's voice.

"Wait." Tenzin said, catching Korra's attention before she got on the larger boat. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you're right, it's fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy… but you are his legacy."

Both Luna and Pascal's ears perked up at that, is Tenzin saying what they hope he was?

"You may stay and train Airbending here with me," Tenzin continued, causing a large smile to form across Korra's face "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

YES! Finally some fantastic news, upon hearing this not only did Pascal sigh with relief, but Luna found herself jumping with joy.

"Oh thank the stars in the sky!" she yelled happily, before pointing an accusing finger towards Korra. "NEVER scare us like that again!"

"I'll try not to," Korra replied with a nervous smile, she had to make sure that she stayed clear of Luna's temper from now on.

It certainly was a time for celebration, as Tenzin's kids cheered happily at the fact that Korra was going to stay, the Avatar herself lifted them all up effortlessly into a big group hug, before doing the same to Tenzin. As the two demons watched the moment of joy, Luna could only look away awkwardly, after all being a demon she wasn't used to such a sappy moment, especially when her own family had tried to kill her more times than she could count. Suddenly Luna felt a small tap on her shoulder, turning back she found that it was Pascal trying to warn his mistress of the presence of Officer Mika standing only a foot away from them.

"So, what was that about being the Avatar's Protectors?" she asked sternly, causing an awkward glace to be shared between the two demons, both of whom were thinking, how on any earth did they managed to get themselves into a situation like this?

After retelling their lie to Mika, Tenzin, and pretty much the whole populous of Air Temple Island, Luna and Pascal finally found themselves able to find some time to relax, knowing that the Cat Talisman wasn't going anywhere, both demons breathed a heavy sigh of relief and hoped to settle down for the night, after today they felt like they earned it. However housing a pair of strange creatures wasn't something Tenzin had hoped to do today, Korra was easily housed in one of the guest rooms at the temple, however Pascal and Luna still made the Airbender nervous, and needless to say Luna did not make a good first impression on his kids, eventually it was decided that for the time being they would sleep on the boat, Luna would have protested but she dared not lash out again otherwise she would more than likely blown the cover she and Pascal had concocted for themselves. On the plus side, it was better than sleeping outside, and definitely better than a prison cell, and apparently it was only a temporary measure until Tenzin and his family felt more comfortable with them hanging around, although in all honesty, Luna hoped that they wouldn't be sticking around that long, after all they still had to find Luna's cousins and what other talismans they had. However as Luna laid upon her bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, that particular subject was all that she could think about, more specifically the possible timeframe. If what Korra said was true, and the Cat Talisman HAS been with her for 12 years, then how long has her cousins been in this world? But more importantly, how is it that they haven't caused trouble, or even been noticed by any humans yet?

#

The next morning, just outside the Republic City Hall, a large cheering crowd had gathered to see their newest Avatar announce her arrival. Amongst the crowd were several reporters, many of which came with their own cameras and setting of several flashes as they took pictures. Luna couldn't help but groan at this situation, if there was one place she or Pascal shouldn't be its standing out in front of a crowd, however in order to keep up appearances with their lie, they had no choice but to actually act as Korra's personal protectors, which meant standing on either side of her like her personal bodyguards. Granted this meant that if Luna's cousins were out there then they were more likely exposed, but then again they probably already took care of that when they brutally took down the triads yesterday. Still even with their lie, Beifong and Mika stood close by so that they could keep an eye on them, they didn't trust Luna and Pascal as far as they could throw them without Bending. As Korra stood in front of the podium, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the attention and flashing cameras. However upon taking in a deep breath, she cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

""Hello? I'm Korra," she said nervously. "Your new Avatar."

Upon saying that, Korra was then attacked with cheers and a number of questions from the reporters.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" one asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" asked another.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-Bending revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Those were only a few of the many questions Korra soon became swamped with, despite her better judgement Luna couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, something that Pascal quickly took notice of. Luckily Korra seemed to be holding her own so far.

"Uh…yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet," she said. "You see, I'm still in training but…"

That was when Korra felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over to her right she saw Luna give her a nod and a gentle smile, which came as a surprise to both Korra AND Pascal. Luna wasn't the warmest of girls, even if she WAS a demon, but this was surprising even for her loyal soldier for she had never seen her treat a human with such compassion. Was she just playing the part well, or did she feel genuine pity? Either way it gave Korra the assurance she needed to continue speaking.

"Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the centre of peace and balance in the world," she said, now with a strong boost in her confidence. "And I believe we can make that dream a reality. I look forward to serving you, thank you, Republic City!"

At those words Korra was then met with several cheers, however soon enough the questions began to start up again.

"Avatar Korra, what exactly are those strange creatures?" one reporter asked.

"Where did they come from?" another asked.

"Are they dangerous?" asked a third.

Luna and Pascal looked at each other awkwardly at that, hopefully their lie was enough for Korra to help them out in this, thankfully their fears soon came to rest when Korra spoke again.

"No they are not dangerous," she said, much to Luna and Pascal's relief "In fact they are my protectors, two spirits that have been brought here to aid me in my fight for balance. And I assure you that they are harmless to the public, if anything they should be praised for their devotion and strong will for they have proven to me that they can be the best kind of creatures to have around in a crisis."

At those words, Luna couldn't help but blush, sure Korra was obviously milking the details a bit, but still it was nice to actually be PRAISED by humans for once. As she and Pascal continued to smile and wave at the crowd with Korra, Luna's smile seemed more genuine than it was for show, she might actually be able to get used to positive feedback for a while.

#

Meanwhile, in one of the darker parts of the city, hidden in the shadows of a dimly-lit room, a small group of undistinguished creatures listened in on the announcement being broadcast on the radio. As the broadcast came to a close, a large blue hand reduced the radio to splinters with a single smash.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early," Volteer growled, wiping the splinters off his hand as he stepped out of the shadows.

"And it would seem that she has been infatuated with our dear cousin's demonic charm," Liquidelle added as she too stepped into the light. "How interesting."

"I know!" Gust blurted out from his seat in the corner. "I mean, her protectors!? What's the deal, Yo?"

Suddenly the demon's talking was cut off by a loud piercing screeching noise coming from a sharp metal object scraping against the wall, it was a sound far worse than hearing nails on a chalk board. Grasping their ears in pain the demons turned to see a tall human wearing a full face mask and hood over his head, Gust's masked servant standing behind him as he withdrew his bladed fingers from the wall.

"It would seem that we have a need to accelerate our plans," the masked human stated with an evil glare. "You all know what you need to do?"

At first the demons merely cringed, never in their lives would they have thought they could stoop so low, but as expected of them, just like every other day they have been here, every demon bowed to the masked human.

"As you wish… Master Amon," Volteer said, his blood boiling with every syllable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leaves in the wind, Demons in the Doghouse**

It was the morning after the press conference, and things have certainly taken a more interesting turn since Korra's arrival on Air Temple Island, not only was Korra supposed to start her Airbending training today, but after a few nagging sessions, both Tenzin and Officer Mika reluctantly agreed to let Luna and Pascal observe, after all they were supposed to be her protectors, which meant that they obviously needed to stay by her side, at least that's what Korra believed. Unbeknownst to anyone, Luna and Pascal were only sticking around to keep an eye on the Cat Talisman around Korra's neck, which they soon come to discover is something that she never seems to take off at any point, not even when in the shower. However at least their living arrangements seemed to improve, rather than staying on the boat, Pascal and Luna were soon allowed to stay inside the temple, so long as Officer Mika was in the room next to theirs. That particular human quickly became a thorn in Luna's side. Everywhere she and Pascal went, that Metalbending cop seemed to follow them like a puppy. It was bad enough that she was acting as their warden while they're stuck on the island, but her obsession with them has become severely annoying. Luckily, the two demons did manage to give her the slip every once in a while so that they may take some time to either talk or do their own thing. Mika may have been good at her job, but compared to most cops she was still just a rookie. In any case, the lie the two demons concocted seemed to be working for the time being. Tenzin and Mika may have been sceptical but they both seemed to buy it none the less. The only humans who know the truth were Sapphire and Yao, who at this point have been released from jail and went back to their nightclub. And as far as Pascal and Luna knew, they stayed true to their word and haven't told a soul. This was certainly a breath of relief since neither demon wanted to add stress to add to their boredom. The island may not have been a prison cell but it certainly was as boring as one, apart from having idle chats and dodging Mika, there was simply nothing for the demons to do. The only time the demons actually managed to catch a glimpse of entertainment was when they walked by a group of White Lotus Sentries listening in to something called a Pro-bending match on their radio. As far as the two demons could tell it was a popular sport that involves two teams of three benders, one from each of the three main bending arts. The objective of the sport is to gain as much territory within the ring as possible within three minutes, or, alternatively, to drive the members of the opposing team over the edge of the ring. They may have only listened to one match, but it seemed easy enough to follow and both demons soon became captivated by it. Apparently that particular match was also popular that it made the newspapers that morning, an article that Korra seemed to enjoy reading while eating breakfast with Tenzin and some of the Air Acolytes in the Air Temple Dining room.

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" she read aloud before placing down the newspaper. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few Pro-bending matches?"

However Tenzin wasn't what one would consider a fan, in fact he was the very opposite.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." he said coldly.

"Oh come on Tenzin," Korra pleaded. "I've dreamed of seeing a Pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena."

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training." Tenzin retorted. "So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

Korra narrowed her eyes at that.

"Is that why you're keeping White Lotus Sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked, gesturing to the various sentries stationed around the room.

Now Korra was beginning to feel the exact same way Luna and Pascal did. It certainly was difficult living on the island with eyes watching her all the time, she wouldn't be surprised if Tenzin called in for extra Sentries to help in keeping an eye on her so-called protectors too, whom they have been trying to keep separate from Korra as often as they can due to fear.

"Yes," Tenzin replied calmly, answering Korra's question. "I believe you require a calm quiet environment, free from any…"

However that was when Tenzin was cut off from his sentence by a loud explosion that shook the entire temple.

"What on earth…!?" Tenzin yelled in horror.

Korra may not know exactly what the source of the noise was, but she certainly had a good suspicion of WHO was behind it.

#

"Pull!" Luna yelled for a third time.

Just like the last two times his Mistress screamed those words, Pascal then used the Ox Talisman to lift up a large boulder from the pile he made earlier and threw it over the tall cliff, allowing Luna to use the Pig Talisman to blast it into dust with her Heat Vision before it fell into the sea.

"YES! Bullseye!" Luna squealed happily, before taking in a deep breath of air. "I just LOVE the smell of destruction in the morning."

Suddenly Luna's fun was cut short upon hearing the voice of a certain old human.

"What is going on here!?" Tenzin cried.

Luna then turned to see the Airbender with Korra at his side, the two of them having heard the explosions of Luna's Heat-beam blasts and came running to investigate.

"Oh hey guys," she greeted with a smile. "We're just playing some Stone-Skeet. Pull!"

At those words, Pascal then threw another boulder, Luna quickly following his lead by firing another blast of Heat-beams, upon seeing the large slab of stone, Korra couldn't help but smile.

"Whoa," she exclaimed with amazement.

Tenzin however was not impressed.

"Where is Officer Mika?" he demanded.

In answer to his question, both Pascal and Luna pointed upward to the foliage of the tree they were standing under, to Korra's astonishment and Tenzin's horror, there hung Officer Mika, bound and gagged whilst struggling to break free of the ropes that she was hanging from like a bat.

"Wasn't exactly hard to get the drop on her," Luna said, casually shrugging her shoulders. "She may be police, but Pascal here is military."

Pascal then cracked his knuckles to emphasise Luna's point, causing Tenzin to pop a blood vessel

"Let her go this instant!" her ordered, his face becoming redder by the second.

Once again Luna shrugged her shoulders, after all this was inevitable and she accepted.

"Alright," she sighed. "Sure thing Mr Kill-joy."

With that, Luna then used her right arms to perform a double click of her fingers, which in Korra's opinion was impressive since she only had two on the lower one. Upon the sound of the click Pascal nodded and delivered a powerful kick to the tree, shaking it violently and allowing Mika to drop to the ground with a loud thud. As soon as she hit solid ground, Officer Mika grumbled in pain as Korra removed her gag.

"You two are SO gonna pay for this!" she groaned, her eyes still spinning from the impact.

"Well then, next time don't peep on me while I'm trying to take a shower!" Luna snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the young officer.

However even though she did as he had instructed, Tenzin felt the need to have a few strong words with Luna about her actions as Korra undid Mika's bonds.

"Miss Luna," he said sternly, giving her a glare that almost made her shiver. "I understand you and your friend are not used to being in such a calm environment, but I would appreciate it if you DIDN'T use those destructive powers of yours anywhere near this place!"

The sheer volume of Tenzin's scream was enough to put any mortal on edge, but for Luna, who has NEVER been used to being scolded by humans, if anything it really made her nervous, so much so that she began to sweat a little. Thankfully Pascal was there to step in to her defence.

"We apologise sir," he said, giving a respectful salute and tucking the Ox Talisman back into his pocket. "It will never happen again."

Tenzin may have seemed unconvinced, but regardless he let out a deep sigh, ending the conversation, which was a good thing, otherwise he might have had the talismans confiscated again, Luckily Korra managed to convince him that to leave them alone on the two demons' behalf. Which was a good thing since Luna seemed to still be shivering in fear at the old Airbenders dominance

"Good," he said, turning towards the Avatar. "Korra it's time to get changed, I have had Airbending robes prepared for you, when you are ready meet me in the courtyard."

With that said Tenzin then began to walk away, but not before giving the two demons one final glance.

"You too, I suppose," he added, much to his dismay.

As soon as the Airbender was gone, Luna let out a sigh with relief, for some reason that glare Tenzin gave her was scarier than having to deal with than facing off against her cousins. However her eyes soon widened with horror again as she began to tiptoe away from Officer Mika, who was now free from her bonds. Luckily Korra, sensing her distress, attempted to distract the ticked off Metalbender so that the two demons could get out of the line of fire.

"You peeped while she was in the shower?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Upon hearing those words, Mika quickly blushed, it was bad enough that Luna and Pascal had hanging from a tree like a piece of fruit, but now the reason why was being rubbed in her face? The humiliation was almost too much to bear.

"I… I had to keep a visual on her and the masked thug at all times!" she said defensively. "I must remain vigilant!"

Korra rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay first of all, you take your job WAY too seriously," she said, a smug smile etching its way across her face as she glanced over Mika's shoulder. "And secondly, they already left."

"What!?" Mika burst out, quickly turning around to once again find the two strange creatures out of her sights. "DAMNIT!"

#

About an hour later, Korra, Luna and Pascal found themselves walking up a flight of stairs with Tenzin. Officer Mika was also with them having finally caught up. Korra was now wearing traditional Airbending robes, similar to what Tenzin's kids wore only in a larger size. It wasn't like anything she was used to since she mostly wore sleeveless Water Tribe vests but Tenzin assured her that it was suitable for her training. Once they reached the top of the stairs, all four of them found Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo waiting for them.

"Korra's gonna Airbend!" Ikki squealed as she jumped with joy. "Korra's gonna Airbend!"

Luna groaned upon seeing these three kids. She STILL hadn't gotten over her dislike of kids, Pascal on the other hand gave Meelo a salute as a sign of respect. The young Airbender of course gave him a playful salute in return, so far he was the only one who seemed to be warming up to the two strange creatures. Jinora and Ikki however still remained somewhat nervous.

It was then the Korra's along with the two demons' attention came upon the strange set of panels that stood behind the kids.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked, gazing curiously at the gates wondering what her new mentor had in store.

"A time-honoured tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending," Tenzin explained. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

At those words Jinora nodded and proceeded to enlighten the group with the details.

"The goal is to yield your way through the gates onto the other side without touching them." she said, causing everyone to become intrigued.

"Seems easy enough" Korra commented with a confident smile.

"Hold it, I smell a catch here," Luna added, eyeing the gate curiously.

As if reacting to Luna's comment, Ikki then added something else in her usual perky manner.

"Jinora forgot to say you got to make it through while the gates are spinning" she said with a smile, only to look nervous again when Luna looked down at her.

To emphasize Ikki's words, Tenzin then took a step towards the gates and thrust his hands forwards, creating a powerful burst of air. This act of Airbending caused the gates to spin around rapidly, allowing Korra and the two demons to stare in awe, not only at the contraption itself but also due to Tenzin's mastery of wind that would make Gust jealous.

"Whoa," Pascal exclaimed.

"Called it!" Luna added, stating the point she made earlier.

Deciding to ignore Luna's comment, Tenzin pulled a small leaf from his pocket and released it into the air, instantly it began to move swiftly through the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf," he instructed as the movement of the leaf began to show example. "And to flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora then walked towards the gates and passed through them with ease, avoiding each spinning gate by switching movements in a swift fluid spin.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." Tenzin instructed as Jinora continued to move through the contraption. "When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Upon finishing his sentence, Jinora then gracefully exited the gates without a single problem, once out, she then Airbended another blast of wind back at the gates causing them to pick up their original speed after they eventually started to slow down.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm impressed," Luna commented with a playful shrug before giving Korra a thumbs-up, Pascal doing the same seconds later.

Gaining a look of confidence Korra then stepped up towards the gates.

"Let's do this!" she said determinedly before running towards the spinning panels.

However Korra's first attempt was… bad, VERY bad. It didn't take the young Avatar any more than two seconds before she ended up being pummelled face-first by the first gate she encountered, which in turn caused her to get slammed right into the next one, and the next, and the next and so on, from Luna and Pascal's view it looked as though Korra were merely becoming something you find in a pinball machine, practically hearing the bells and sirens as she was thrown out by sheer force of the gates. While normally Luna would laugh at this sort of display, in this case she and Pascal couldn't help but wince upon seeing Korra's pain, Officer Mika on the other hand couldn't help but suppress a giggle as she tried to keep up her tough demeanour in front of Tenzin and the two demons. Needless to say Korra took notice of this and grit her teeth with aggravation, quickly getting up again as she went for a second try at the gates. But the result was still pretty much the same. She may have tried her best but every other second, Korra was met with a hard smack against the spinning gates, and as much as she appreciated the positive reinforcement, the calls from the kids weren't helping.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called out.

"Dance, dance like the wind" Ikki cried.

"Be the leaf" Meelo said while waving his arms.

But in between each sentence, Korra once again found herself getting pummelled. At this point Luna couldn't even bare to look anymore, as much as she enjoyed inflicting pain on those who deserved it, seeing Korra getting thrashed like this was something that caused her to cover her eyes for some reason.

"It hurts just to WATCH this," she said, taking a small peek through her fingers as Korra got hit one last time.

When it was all over, Korra was left with two black eyes and was spinning dizzily before plummeting to the ground. Finally Officer Mika couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, she knew she shouldn't but couldn't help it, even if both Tenzin and the two demons were glaring at her.

"Officer, please!" Tenzin said sternly, instantly causing Mika to stop.

"Oh… um… Sorry Master Tenzin," she replied nervously. "Couldn't help myself.

Tenzin sighed at that.

"And she came so highly recommended," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile both Luna and Pascal leaned over the downed Avatar with a look of genuine concern, Korra barely remaining conscious as her head continued spinning.

"Not bad," Luna said. "Wasn't GOOD either but I digress."

However Korra was NOT in the mood for sarcasm.

"Yeah, well I like to see YOU try!" she said groggily.

Luna perked up at that, a sinister grin etching its way across her face as an idea began to formulate inside her head, if there was one thing she didn't back away from it was a challenge.

"Mistress?" Pascal asked curiously, knowing Luna long enough to know her game face when he saw it.

It was then then Luna placed all four of her hands behind her back in an innocent manner and addressed Tenzin and Mika.

"Would it please our gracious hosts if I had a go at this?" she asked in a fake tone of innocence.

As creepy as Luna's sudden mood change was, neither Tenzin nor Officer Mika could see any harm in Luna's request, in fact Mika was more than happy to see it Luna could get her face pummelled too since it would be the perfect revenge for what she had Pascal do to her that morning.

"Well I could certainly do with another laugh," she said with her own sinister grin, the thought of Luna's messed up face playfully dancing through her mind. "Master Tenzin?"

"Very well," Tenzin replied with a heavy sigh. "Just don't break anything."

With the challenge accepted in her mind, Luna then stepped up towards the gates while Pascal helped Korra to her feet, as soon as Jinora started spinning the gates again, Luna began her movements. She may not be able to manipulate Gravity anymore but sensing the spins of the gates was no different than naturally sensing the weight of stones in her palm, a talent that came as natural to Luna as it did breathing. After a number of graceful spins and twirls, using all four of her arms to keep her balance, Luna passed through to the other side flawlessly, causing Pascal, Ikki and Meelo to clap, while Tenzin and Mika merely dropped their jaws in astonishment. Even Jinora couldn't help but praise the Demoness.

"Well done, Miss Luna," she said with a forced smile.

"Easy as parasol dancing," Luna announced, proudly flipping back her hair in a graceful manner.

Jinora couldn't help but giggle at that, Luna may have seemed scary at first but seeing her take to Airbending movement like that just seemed to make Jinora more comfortable around the four-armed girl. Korra on the other hand, merely looked as her with a jealous expression upon her face.

"Dude," she moaned. "So unfair."

#

Later that night, Korra once again practised Airbending in the courtyard, however once again she didn't seem to be doing so well since she failed to release even a single breath of wind at the newspaper with Beifong's picture that she was using for target practise.

"Airbend!" she said, once again thrusting her hands forward, only to groan with aggravation upon seeing the same failed result "What is wrong with me? Airbend!"

Watching everything from the side-lines with Naga, Luna and Pascal couldn't help but sigh.

"So how long has she been at this?" Luna asked in a bored tone.

"About 15 minutes," Pascal answered in the same manner.

Finally, having enough of this, her eye beginning twitch rapidly, Korra angrily Firebended at the newspaper, reducing it to ashes in seconds as she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Feeling better?" Luna asked, grabbing Korra's attention.

At those words, she finally turned around to face the two demons.

"A little," she replied with another sigh. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh guys?"

Pascal couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey at least you're trying," he said, reassuringly. "Not everyone can master a skill like that so easily."

It wasn't much but still Korra appreciated the attempted morale boost.

"I don't suppose you guys have talisman that can help do you?" she asked with some playful sarcasm.

Now it was Luna's turn to chuckle.

"Sorry sweet-cheeks," she answered playfully, taking all three talismans out of her vest pocket. "But even if we did these bad-boys aren't leaving my pocket. Now if you want to be turned into something furry, maybe THAT can be arranged."

To demonstrate her meaning, Luna then used the Monkey Talisman to turn Pascal into a chipmunk, but quickly changed him back again when Naga started looking at him whilst licking her chops. Upon seeing that display Korra couldn't help but wince.

"Uh, no thanks," she said nervously. "I'm good."

Korra may have found the magical abilities her protectors used interesting to say the least, but she certainly did NOT want be used as target practice for one of them. It was then that Korra once again gripped the Cat Talisman around her neck and began to think, if those other three talisman's had their own magical abilities then what did the Cat do? It wasn't as if she seen it do anything over the past 12 years she had it, maybe it was worth asking Luna or Pascal about it at some point. Suddenly Korra's thoughts were cut short when the sound of static reached her ears, the sound soon changing into clear words as they emanated from a radio inside a side building of the temple,

 _"Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena,"_ she heard the voice from the radio say. _"Where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament."_

Upon hearing those words Luna and Pascal beamed with delight.

"Sweet! The game is on!" Luna said, jumping with joy before running towards the building.

However before she and Pascal made it even a few steps, Luna couldn't help but turn back to see the still disappointed look upon Korra's face, normally this would have been against her better judgment considering the fact that Korra was still human, but after the day she's had even Luna felt sorry for her.

"Hey Korra," she said, grabbing the young Avatar's attention. "You want in?"

After being denied actually watching a Pro-bending match, it was needless to say that Korra was more than ecstatic to at least listening to one.

"Hell yeah!" she replied happily, quickly joining the two demons.

Knowing that the White Lotus Sentries actually listening to the radio would probably rat their whereabouts to Officer Mika, both Luna and Pascal thought it best to station themselves on the roof of the small building, being in agreement with the two, though in her case it was more of them ratting her out to Tenzin, Korra joined them on the roof as they began listening attentively to the game

 _"Grab your snacks and grab your kids,"_ the radio announcer broadcasted. _"Because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"_

As all three of them continued to listen to the game, Korra, Luna and Pascal beamed with excitement, with each round of the game they felt more and more enticed with the outcome. They especially became impressed by a particular player named Mako, whom the announcer had just described to have "moxie" Soon the final round came into fruition and everyone's grins became wider and wider with every second.

 _"Yomo is hammered back to zone three!"_ the announcer broadcasted. " _The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik…"_

Suddenly the broadcast was cut mid-sentence as the radio was shut off, thus causing Korra and Pascal's excited expressions to change into horrific disappointment while Luna snapped with fury.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, quickly covering her mouth with embarrassment afterward.

Suddenly another familiar voice rang in everyone's ears.

"Come down here please!" Tenzin's voice called out from underneath them. "And that includes your friends too, Korra!"

At those words, Korra lowered her head over the edge of the roof to see the irritated Airbender, along with Officer Mika, who held the radio cord in her hand after she had unplugged it. Following Korra's lead, Luna looked over the edge to see you had just spoiled their fun.

"Oh great, Captain Baldy and Officer Bootlick," she muttered under her breath before snapping her head back up to Pascal. "I thought you tied her up!

"She must chewed through the ropes," Pascal replied with a shrug, not really knowing what else to say.

With a heavy sigh all three of them lowered themselves down, surprising the Sentries in the process.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complained.

"Yeah, what's your problem!?" Luna added.

"Korra, I already told you," Tenzin replied sternly. "I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Luna scoffed at that.

"Excuse me!?" she retorted irritably. "It's not like we call your Airbending nonsense!"

"Plus, it's THEIR radio," Korra added, gesturing to the Sentries. "And technically you said I couldn't WATCH a match you didn't say anything about listening to one."

"She DOES have a point Master Tenzin," Pascal pointed out.

"And it's not like WE were under such instructions." Luna added.

However despite the strong, and somewhat clever argument all three of them had given, that didn't stop Tenzin from letting out an irritated sigh.

"You know what I meant, Korra," he stated.

"Besides shouldn't you be three in bed by now?" Officer Mika added.

"What are you, my mother?" Luna retorted, however Tenzin's stern glare once again put her in her place.

Not wanting Tenzin's rage to boil over, Luna made a dash for it, quickly followed by Pascal and then Officer Mika, Leaving Korra alone with an unamused look on her face. Once Luna and Pascal were safely back in their room, Officer Mika placed a large padlock on their door, not exactly anything that could hold them but the two demons were too tired to bother with it, so in the end they simply decided to indulge the young officer. However that didn't stop Luna from blowing off some steam.

"Who do those two clowns think they're dealing with!?" she snapped, Pascal simply watching her in a calmer state. "It's bad enough that we're stuck on this island with Master Grumpy, but the Metalbending witch is constantly hounding us like dogs!"

"Well look on the bright side Mistress," Pascal said reassuringly. "At least we did have a bit of fun with her today, I seem to recall that you took great pleasure in seeing her face after you performed flawlessly with those gates."

Luna calmed down and put on a smile at that.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun," she admitted. "Shame Korra didn't do so well though."

If she could have seen it through his mask then Luna would have seen Pascal raise an eye at that statement.

"You… care about her wellbeing mistress?" he asked inquisitively, causing her to look back at him nervously.

"No!" she snapped quickly, though suddenly giving her answer some thought. "…Maybe? Look I may thrive on harming humans guilty of crimes, but I have a completely different opinion on innocents okay!?"

That may have been her answer, but Pascal has known Luna for too long to understand the meaning behind every sentence she says, if his mask had allowed it, he would have been giving her a smug grin. Luna on the other hand, merely let out a sigh.

"Well I suppose she DOES grow on you," she admitted. "Plus she DID get us out of prison, I'll give her that."

"Then perhaps we made the right decision to act as her protectors then?" Pascal asked, causing Luna to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, it was a good idea," she smirked. "Though I'll bet if Pyra or Sona ever found out about it then they'll probably never let me hear the end of it.

Suddenly Luna's smirk turned into a look of horror, how could she have forgotten so easily!? She and Pascal may have entered the portal, but her two cousins were still back in the other world, and were at the mercy of the Chans when they left. She may not have gotten along with ANY of her cousins given her demonic nature, but Luna still found herself feeling concern for those two since they were the only ones she could actually tolerate. Sensing her distress, Pascal offered a few comforting words.

"Perhaps it is time to let Pyra know?" he suggested, only to earn a scoff in return.

"How?" Luna replied. "It's not like there's cell phones here, and even if they did I doubt they'd work from another world."

However Pascal seemed to have an answer for that question, upon hearing it he then tapped a finger against the side of his head, at first Luna didn't know what he meant by this gesture, but after a few moments it seemed to click. Of course, if there was a way to contact Pyra in another world, then it was definitely worth a shot, after all that was what the Demonic Link was for.

#

The next day Korra and Tenzin were meditating alongside his children underneath a gazebo on top of a cliff, behind them stood Pascal and Officer Mika, who both stood on either side of Luna as she too tried to meditate. However while everyone else sat with their fists together, Luna was in a different pose, while she sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed all four of her arms stretched out, her two lower ones almost touching the ground with her palms facing upward and her upper ones stretching above her head with the palms facing downward, if anything she looked like an odd version of the Hindu god, Shiva. While it may appear that Luna simply meditating, unbeknownst to the humans present, that this was actually a method for her to establish her demonic link with Pyra, who at the moment wasn't responding, much to her dismay, however she wasn't going to give up just yet and remained composed in a natural manner. Korra on the other hand seem to have as much trouble meditating as she did with the gates yesterday.

"I think I'm doing it wrong," she said sadly.

"There's nothing to do." Tenzin replied. "Let your mind and spirit go free, for air is the element of freedom."

However at the mention of this, Korra couldn't help but laugh.

"Is something...funny?" Tenzin asked curiously, though still unamused.

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't let me listen to the radio?" Korra replied sarcastically. "And forget about leaving this island."

Tenzin couldn't help but sigh at this, though Pascal agreed with Korra, Tenzin's teachings did seem to be giving of an ironic backflip on things.

"Please Korra," Tenzin said calmly before gesturing to his son. "Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully."

At those words, Korra, Pascal and Officer Mika looked towards the young boy, he did look relaxed… however he was also while snoring and blowing nose bubbles.

"Actually Master Tenzin, I think he's asleep" Pascal pointed out.

"What?" Tenzin exclaimed, taking a closer look and seeing that Pascal was indeed correct. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"With all due respect Master Tenzin," Pascal interrupted, giving a small salute. "Mistress IS trying to focus."

Upon hearing this Korra and Tenzin turned their heads towards Luna, who seemed to be in a deep state of tranquillity, though inside her mind she was swimming through a fog of emptiness, trying desperately to gain a clear picture of who she wanted to speak to. Suddenly Luna snapped open her eyes and they shone a brilliant white, much to everyone's shock and awe.

"Whoa," Korra exclaimed, somewhat jealous of Luna' accomplishment.

"I have never seen a trance like that before," Tenzin admitted, even he found himself somewhat impressed by this display.

Officer Mika on the other hand couldn't help but giggle upon seeing the vulnerable state the strange creature was in.

"I'm almost tempted to draw something on her face," she said, reaching for a pen from her pocket, thinking that this would be an interesting form of revenge for last night.

However Pascal stepped in front of her, blocking her path as he growled like an animal, granted her actions were understandable but Pascal saw this as an abuse of police privileges, given the fact that she was only meant to stop Luna and Pascal from escaping the island.

"Try it and you deal with me!" he snapped, defending his Mistress's honour.

While Pascal and Mika continued yet another argument, much to Tenzin's dismay, Korra's gaze fixated upon Luna, her thoughts wondering just what could be causing Luna to go into such a trance.

#

Meanwhile, inside Luna's head, she was surrounded by a veil of purple mist, the only light being her own skin that stuck out amongst the darkness.

"Pyra!?" she called out. "Pyra, can you hear me!?"

"Well it's about damn time!" screamed another voice, startling Luna.

At that moment another form emerged from the mist, at first it was merely a small mass of swirling colour but then it began to grow and take solid shape, within moments, a familiar-looking dragon girl stood before the Moon Demoness.

"Where have you been!?" Pyra snapped angrily, her voice echoing amongst the void of Luna's mind. "I've been trying to find you for days!"

"Well I'm sorry if the Demonic Link is a little weak at the moment," Luna retorted sarcastically, pinching the bridge of her nose at Pyra's disrespectful attitude. "Especially due to the fact that Pascal and I are now stuck in some other world!"

Pyra let a sigh at those words, trying desperately to calm down.

"So the spell worked then?" she asked. "Gust and the others have managed to transport themselves to another world?"

"With me and my soldier along for the ride," Luna replied. "What happened with you and Sona?"

It was then that Pyra couldn't help but cringe with anger as she began to elucidate what happened after Luna and Pascal jumped into the portal.

"After I was knocked out, Sona used a Teleportation Crystal to get us both of the stadium before those Humans could use any Chi Spells on us," she explained. "At the moment, we're laying low until the heat dies down. You have no idea how many close calls we've had."

Luna rolled her eyes at that.

"I think I might have a clue," she said. "Pascal and I had run into nothing but trouble ever since we came here. Speaking of which, I need an update on what we're supposed to be looking for, I have the Ox, the Monkey and the Pig in my possession, and the Cat is close by, but I still need a rough idea of what to look out for. How many did you manage to grab before we left?"

"Well Avalanche still has the Sheep Talisman, practically sleeps with the thing like a teddy bear," Pyra explained, counting down the talismans she knew about with her fingers. "Sona and I have the Dragon and the Rat, and we managed to recover the Horse, the Tiger, and the Snake. The rest we couldn't find."

At those words Pyra sighed with grief.

"Which means that Gust and the others must have the Dog, the Rooster and the Rabbit, peachy," she said sarcastically.

This was indeed a problem, not only did the other demons have speed and levitation on their side but they also have the one thing that Pascal and Luna were now lacking… immortality. That may not have been a definite fact but in Luna's mind that seemed to be the case, after taking so long to heal from the injury she received from her battle with Volteer, she could only assume her lifespan was affected the same way due to lack of magic.

"Speaking of which," Pyra continued. "When you say that the Cat is close by, just how close exactly?"

"Very," Luna answered quickly. "It's around the neck of a local human girl, one of which I have managed to gain the trust of."

"So grab the talisman and get moving," Pyra demanded impatiently. "The sooner we get the talismans back here, the sooner I can start making new precautions for their security."

Luna couldn't help but wince at that, even if Pyra was the most level headed of all her cousins, it was still an embarrassing subject to talk about amongst Luna's kind, still she knew she couldn't say nothing.

"Yeah, about that…" she finally said awkwardly. "There has been some… complications."

After Luna had finished tell the Fire Demoness the entire story of what happened after she and Pascal jumped into the portal, the reaction she received was nothing less than what she had expected. The embarrassment Luna felt only grew with every second Pyra continued to laugh.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good Goddesses this is priceless!" she squealed, barely able to contain her amusement. "Miss Priestess of the Moon is now some teenage girl's lackey."

"I'm NOT a Lackey!" Luna snapped.

But Pyra merely continued to laugh, this had have been one of the most embarrassing moments in Luna's life, so much so that she quickly tried to change the subject.

"ANYWAY!" she said aggressively. "What I want to know is why the Cat Talisman arrived here 12 years before we did."

Pyra seemed to calm down upon hearing that, soon tapping her chin with thought.

"Perhaps the spell Gust and the others used had some kind of temporal effect," she theorised, calculating the idea in her head. "If the Cat Talisman was in that world was in that world for 12 years then it stands to reason our cousins must have been there for about… 2 years at least."

As much as Luna hated to hear that, she had to admit to herself that what Pyra had just said seemed accurate enough, not that she would have argued on the matter anyway. She would have discussed the matter further but then Pyra had to go and ruin the moment.

"Hey it could be worse," she said. "At least your master isn't making you wear a maid's outfit!"

On that not Pyra once again burst out laughing, causing Luna's face to turn red with fury, if she had to listen to anymore to Pyra's wisecracks then she would have popped a blood vessel. Finally she couldn't take any more.

"That's it!" she screamed. "I'm hanging up on you!"

Pyra merely scoffed at that.

"This isn't a phone call Luna," she retorted. "You can't just…"

However Pyra soon found herself cut off mid-sentence by a click of Luna's fingers, which in turn caused the said demon to disappear from the Dragon Lady's sight.

#

As it turned out, "hanging up" on their conversation was easier than Luna thought, snapping open her eyes she quickly found herself back in her meditating position with the four Airbenders looking at her with concern.

"Mistress, are you okay?" Pascal asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to truly snap back into reality. "You've been in that trance for about 20 minutes."

20 minutes? Luna thought she had taken longer than that, however she couldn't think about that particular fact right now, for the moment she needed to find a particular individual who had seemed to have disappeared from the area.

"Where's Korra?" she asked curiously.

"She couldn't handle the meditation so she went to get a glass Lychee Juice," Pascal answered. "You didn't respond when she asked if you wanted some so I told her we'd find her later."

At those words Luna nodded and rose from the ground, and walked back towards the temple, quickly followed by Pascal and Officer Mika and leaving the Airbenders to meditate.

"Daddy, can I have some Lychee Juice too?" Ikki asked sweetly.

"No" Tenzin responded stoically.

#

"Geez, that mediation stuff was boring!" Korra complained while taking a sip from her drink, clearly taking her experience with meditation hard.

"Not planning on heading back any time soon then?" said another voice.

Korra then turned to see Pascal and Luna join her in the kitchen, a playful smirk smeared across Luna's face as she took a seat on the counter.

"No way, " Korra replied sternly, crossing her arms and taking a seat next to her. "But it looks like you seem to have that meditation stuff all figured out."

"Oh that?" Luna chuckled. "My dad's been forcing me to practise meditation ever since I was a kid, after about a thousand years things tend to come naturally."

Korra widened her eyes with surprise upon hearing that.

"Whoa, a thousand years?" She gasped. "You look so… young."

At those words Luna flipped her hair like a stereotypical teenage girl, she certainly knew how to accept flattery with some form of grace, however Pascal merely tried to hold back his own chuckle.

"Why thank you," Luna replied, ignoring her servant's stupidity. "But my good looks aside, what's the deal kid? I thought the Avatar was supposed to be this all-powerful being who can do anything."

But of course, that statement only made Korra feel worse than she already did.

"Well I obviously don't fall into THAT category," she sighed. "I want to Airbend so badly, but I'm just not feeling it. I know Tenzin's trying to help but none of what he's teaching is making any sense to me."

Luna may not have been the warmest towards humans but even she could sense Korra frustration and couldn't bear to see her so miserable, so the first time in days, her gaze turned away from the Talisman around Korra's neck and towards the saddened look a upon her face. Suddenly Luna's eyes lit up and a smile etched its way across her lips as an idea popped into her head.

"You know what?" she said. "I know what'll help you out."

"You do?" Korra asked, look at the Moon Demoness and raising an eyebrow.

"You do?" Pascal repeated, sharing in Korra's confusion.

"I do," Luna replied smugly. "Obviously, Korra has been working too hard. She's practising day in and day out to master Airbending without so much as a day off. I think that is what the problem is. Korra, you need some time to recuperate so that your strength can grow, you need to cut loose every now and then, walk on the wild side, and disobey orders you KNOW out of whack!"

Luna's enthusiasm aside, Pascal knew full well that this little pep talk wasn't JUST about Korra, still he decided to play along.

"She does have a point," he said. "Tenzin DID say that air was the element of freedom."

At those words, Korra placed down her drink and tapped her chin with thought.

"Well, what do you suggest?" she asked curiously.

In response Luna clicked her fingers, knowing what that meant Pascal then shut all the doors and windows in the kitchen to make sure they weren't heard, especially by a certain nosy Metalbender waiting outside the room. Placing an ear to the door to make sure Officer Mika wasn't listening, Pascal gave Luna a thumbs-up, giving her the okay to speak again.

"Well, we can certainly use a break from OUR warden," she said in a hushed tone, loud enough for Korra to hear but also quiet enough Not to be heard through the door. "So how about we team up and ditch yours for the evening, eh?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to actually WATCH a Pro-bending match this morning?" Pascal added in the same quiet manner.

Upon hearing this Korra instantly became intrigued.

"You mean sneak out?" she asked, completely astonished by what the two were implying.

Luna chuckled in response.

"Now you're getting it," she replied.

After the demon had confirmed Korra's question, the Avatar was completely taken aback, sure they were a little rough around the edges and have been known to break a few rules but she at least expected her supposed protectors to respect some authority.

"What kind of protectors are you?" she asked sceptically.

"The fun kind," Luna answered playfully.

It wasn't much of an answer but Korra accepted it regardless. It certainly would be nice to actually watch a Pro-bending game. In fact, it more than likely be one of the greatest experiences of her young life. However, she did realize there was one potential flaw in their escape plan.

"What about Officer Mika?"

"Oh don't you worry about that," stated Pascal confidently. "I have something a little… _special_ planned for her."

#

Officer Mika stood outside room remaining vigilant. She had already been embarrassed while in front of Councilmen Tenzin, she wasn't about be so again. It was only guard duty, but she would be damn if she failed to keep an eye on her charges. While she stood dutifully, the door behind her opened. Pascal's head popped around the corner and he spoke to the officer.

"Officer Mika, could we speak to you?"

The young officer turned to Pascal looking surprised. "Um, alright." She said before entering the room. Once in the room, she spied her other charge Luna and the Avatar, Korra. She wondered what they wanted to talk to her about.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Officer," Pascal said as he approached her with one of his hands behind him, "What would you do, if say, we three wanted to go and experience a live pro-bending match tonight?"

Officer Mika raised an eyebrow at that.

"I believe Councilmen Tenzin stated he did not want the Avatar attending the event," she answered.

"And if we choose to disobey, you would…" Pascal continued.

"…Immediately stop you."

Pascal nodded in understanding.

"I thought as much." He said, pulling his hand into his pocket to reveal a rope, after which he then stepped forward looking apologetic. "If you could be so kind as to allow me to tie you up…"

At those words Officer Mika stepped back, immediately feeling nervous.

"What…" She tried to say, barely having time to respond as she was jumped and overpowered within moments.

Soon enough Officer Mika was tied up and silenced with another gag.

"Come along now, Pascal, Korra." Luna said as she grabbed a coat.

"Yes, Mistress," Pascal replied, nodding his head while he grabbed his coat and hat as he followed his mistress out.

Korra followed as well, however before leaving, she gave the officer an embarrassed smile.

"For what it's worth," she said awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to untie you later."

After that, she then left, leaving the woman to squirm in her bindings.

As night fell, Korra, Luna, and Pascal enacted their escape plan, with Pascal and Luna now disguised as to hide their obvious demon features from the public. From inside the building, Pascal led the two females silently, and thanks to his military experience, the demon knew a thing or two about sneaking around. Eventually, the three of them easily avoided detection from the White Lotus Sentries standing guard around the building and as soon as they left the compound, they quickly ran towards the coast. They didn't stopped as all three jumped off the cliff. As they fell, Korra used her Waterbending to catch her and her guardians without causing much noise. Once in the water, Pascal activated the Monkey Talisman on himself. He glowed for just a moment and was soon changed into a dolphin. Korra and Luna then held onto Pascal. He began pulling the two towards the mainland as quickly as possible. The Pro-bending Arena wasn't far, but the matches were just beginning.

In moments, the three of them reached the bright building that is the Pro-bending Arena. They searched around the building looking for an opening. They eventually did. Korra then Waterbended the three of them into the building. Once they were in, Pascal changed back into his normal form and Korra Waterbended the water of her and Luna's clothes leaving them dry.

"Thank you," Luna said as she looking impressed at her dried clothes. "I must admit Waterbending is very versatile."

"Come on," Korra said as she walked down the hallway. "Let's find some seats."

"Right," said both demons as they followed the Avatar.

The group walked down the hallway looking for the arena. Along the way, Korra got side-tracked. They had come across a gym, and Korra was completely amazed by it. Pascal and Luna followed her in. Luna was completely confused to why the Avatar would be amazed by this smelly gym. Pascal on the other hand found it rather nostalgic. This gym just happened to remind him of his training as a cadet. Though while the three of them looked around, they had grabbed the attention of an old man and he did not look happy.

"Hey! What're you doing in my gym?"

Korra quickly addressed the man smiling though nervous. "Uh, I, uh, we we're looking for the bathroom and got lost."

Luna looked at her charge with a deadpanned look. "Really?"

"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse," said the man grouchily not believing the girl. "Ya know, I'm getting sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying. I'm taking you three to security."

"No, wait!" Korra said worriedly.

"There you are!"

A new voice spoke up gaining everyone's attention. They turned to the entryway to see a young man – about Korra's age – walking up to them. He was wearing red padding and holding a helmet under his arm. He had black hair and an easy-going smirk.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys."

The grouchy old man looked at the boy annoyed.

The young man shot a meaningful glance towards the old man. "It's all right Toza, they're with me."

"Uh, yeah," Luna said quickly though confused, "we're with him."

The old man had enough. "Ah, I don't care anymore! I got work to do." He said annoyed while waving his arms. He threw down his towel as he psyched himself for training.

"Rrrright this way, my friends." The young man said as he gestured towards the exit.

"And thank you, sir!" said Korra happily. As the group was about to leave, the young Avatar leaned next to her new friend. "Seriously, thanks."

"Yes, thanks." Luna added sounding disinterested.

Pascal nodded in gratitude and followed.

The group left the old man as he began using Earthbending to lift a dumbbell for exercise. The young man led the group through the arena into another room. When they entered, they were greeted with thousands of screams. Korra, Luna, and Pascal's eyes widen in astonishment as they saw the sight before them. The young man simply smiled confidently.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

"Whoa! Unbelievable!" shouted Korra in awe.

Pascal and Luna remained silent, but they were equally as amazed as the Avatar. Before the whole group was a huge, circular arena not unlike the one the two demons-in-disguise had been in a while back. This one however was packed with people cheering. And the centre of the crowds' attention, quite literally, was in the centre of the whole arena, the pro-bending stage. Compared to the whole of the arena, the hexagonal shaped was small. It was completely separated from the stands and people. The stage itself was divided down the middle with red on one side and blue on the other side. There was a circle in the middle of the hexagon. There was also two, curved lines and both sides as well. Finally, below the stage was a large pool of water

"This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" said Korra amazed.

"Truly spectacular." Pascal commented in agreement. He then heard some noise and turned around. He spied two others in the same uniform as their new acquaintance.

"Name's Bolin, by the way," said the young man to the group.

Luna glared at Bolin unamused. "I don't think we asked…"

"Korra," the Avatar said referring to herself while looking around at the stadium. She then gestured to her two companions. "And they're Luna and Pascal."

"Hey!" Luna snapped, irritated that Korra just gave away their identities so easily.

"Nice to meet you." Bolin said cheerfully as he extended his hand to Pascal.

The demon returned the gesture by shaking his hand. He looked through his mask at the teen slightly baffled. "You seem rather…accepting?"

"Hey, man," Bolin said awkwardly, "I don't judge."

"Psst. Bolin," spoke one of the two pro-benders in the room.

Bolin walked over to the guy. "Yeah?" He asked confused.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your _crazy_..." The teen paused as he looked at the group again. Specifically, he was looking at Pascal and Luna. He then returned to speaking to Bolin. "…fans in here before the matches."

"But one of them is a dude." Bolin stated as he gestured his hands at Pascal. "I think…"

"Just get them out of here."

Bolin sighed. "Come on, Mako! Right, look, I kinda promised them they could stay," he then pointed over to the group," but man, I got a good feeling, there's something' special about them. I know it!"

Mako looked at the group, specifically at the two odd-looking ones. "Yeah, they're special alright."

Bolin ignored Mako's comment as he walked over to Korra. "Come here," He said to her as he grabbed her by her shoulders and lead her towards Mako. "I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"M-Mako?" Korra said surprised. "Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio." She then extended her hand so she could shake hands.

Mako completely ignored Korra and her gesture as he readied to go out. "Come on, Bolin, we're up."

Korra frowned feeling rejected. "…Or I could meet him later."

Luna watched the whole interaction. She was hardly amused with the man named Mako. "My," she commented smiling though her voice was full of sarcasm, "what a charming personality."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bolin said apologizing light-heartedly. "My brother gets real…focused before a match."

"That's no excuse to be rude." Pascal stated crossing his arms sternly.

"Yeah, okay," Bolin said smiling nervously as he sidestepped the scary man-thing. He then spoke to the girls confidently. "I gotta go, wish me luck." Bolin said to the group confidently. Before leaving, he stopped next to Korra and Luna. He shielded his mouth as he smoothly told the ladies, "Not…that I'll need it."

Luna rolled her eyes. She wasn't impressed with the human's attempt to woo her.

Oblivious to what Bolin was doing, Korra was still excited for her new friend. "Good luck," she said before pumping her fist. "Knock 'em out!"

Korra, Luna, and Pascal watched as they witnessed their first pro-bending match. In the centre of the ring, a man ascended to announce and commentate on the match. For at least Korra, the team the group was rooting for was obviously Bolin's team; the Fire Ferrets. They were quite popular despite just being rookies. The other team was the Golden Temple Tigerdillos. The bell rung and the two teams of three begun their match. With each team consisting of one member each of the main forms of bending – earth, fire, and water – the two teams' goal was to push the others back and advance. This lasted for at least three rounds. Earthbenders raised and toss earth discs, Firebenders quickly shot their fire to push the opposing team back, and Waterbenders controlled the water within grates that marked the territory markers. Of course, both sides dodged attacks if they could.

As the two teams dealt out their attacks, it seemed that the Tigerdillos had the edge as they pushed the Fire Ferrets team back. As time ran out, with the Fire Ferrets in their third territory, the round went to their opponents. The team recovered though in the second round. Fighting hard, they were able to push back their opponents just in time for win the round. Now, they were tied and this last round was important. Unfortunately, the Tigerdillos were harsh on the group. Despite having knocked out Bolin and their third, Mako fought back and fought hard. He singlehandedly won the round. The crowd cheered for the young man and his team having enjoyed the spectacle.

Of course, Korra was completely amazed by the match. Even Luna and Pascal were impressed by the display of fire, water, and earth-bending.

"Woohoo! Yes!" The group looked over as they saw Bolin now in the locker room. The young man looked very excited as he held up a finger in the air. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!"

"C-Congrats…" Luna said taken back by Bolin's excited energy.

Bolin smiled as he calmed down a light. As he took off his helmet, he spoke to the group curious, "So, what'd ya think, guys? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Korra suddenly grabbed Bolin by his collar; however, she looked very enthusiastic. "What did I think? What did I _think_? That was amazing!" she shouted as she pushed Bolin back playfully.

"You looked very skilful." Pascal noted passively. He had only seen two other Earthbenders, excluding Korra, since arriving in this world but admittedly, Bolin's style was unique.

"You're brother certainly has a fire to him, despite how cold he was being earlier," commented Luna. She then looked over at said brother along with their third member, another teen named Hasook. She specifically gave an unamused stare towards the Waterbender. "Can't say the same for your final member."

"Um…" Bolin wasn't sure what to say. He was the nice guy after all.

As soon as Hasook left, leaving in an angry huff, Korra spoke excitedly, "You guys were incredible out there!" She then pointed to Mako. "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

Mako didn't even look at Korra. "Oh, you're still here." He said coldly.

Luna smirked seeing she was right. "Yep, still cold."

Korra glared irritably at the Firebender. "Oh, you're still a jerk?"

"Ooh!" said Bolin before chuckling.

"Anyway," Korra said before turning to Bolin looking excited, "I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" She then crossed her arms impressed. "Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!" shouted Bolin excited.

Mako responded as he untied his gear. "Right now? Come on, Bolin."

"Just ignore him." Bolin said quietly directly to Korra. He then spoke louder and more boastful, "Yeah, I could show you the basics." He then stuck his left hand on his chin and looked at the girl pensively. "I'm not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Ha!" laughed Luna.

Bolin looked at the strange woman confused. "Um, what's so funny?" He asked innocently.

Korra smiled smugly. "Well, she's laughing because I'm actually an Earthbender."

Bolin blinked surprised. He then began speaking though awkwardly. "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring…with your Water Tribe getup…that you are…a Water Tribe…gal."

"Nope, you're right. I'm a Waterbender. And a Firebender."

Bolin held his chin looking confused at the girl. "Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."

Luna suddenly erupted in laughter. She found the whole awkwardness of the Earthbender was hilarious.

Bolin blushed embarrassed.

Luckily, Pascal was there to ease the young teen. "Son, let me save you the trouble." He then gestured his hand towards Korra. "This young lady is the Avatar."

Bolin's eyes widen. "What?!"

Mako, having listened in on the conversation, stopped undoing his gear. He was stunned, though remained calm as he kept his eyes at the wall. "You're the Avatar," he then lowered his head and closed his eyes embarrassed, "and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true." Korra stated slightly mocking the Firebender.

"No…way." Bolin said shocked. He then looked to his brother holding his hand near his face as his other hand pointed to Korra. He whispered in shock, "The Avatar!"

"Yes, yes. All hail the mighty Avatar." Luna said playfully mocking. She then stepped forward with Pascal standing behind her. They both removed their coats partially to reveal their unique demon physique. "How about you truly marvel over her…guardians." She stated smirking.

Pascal then gave a salute to boys.

Neither of the boys knew what to say. Both knew about the Avatar, and even knew that the previous one had a famous group, but never did they hear about 'guardians'. And these 'guardians' were unlike anything they had ever seen. Nevertheless, they accepted it. Bolin later showed the group his unique style of Earthbending. Korra seemed to pick it up rather quickly though definitely needed some fine tuning. Even impressed the emotionless Mako before he left for his and his brother's room in the upper floors. They apparently lived in the arena.

After saying good-bye, the group left the arena and returned to Air Temple Island without alerting the White Lotus sentries. They all returned to their rooms. Of course, Luna and Pascal were greeted by Officer Mika, still tied up. Though thankfully, she was asleep.

Luna stared at the sleeping woman for a moment but then shrugged. "Meh, we'll untie her in the morning." She said unconcerned as she and Pascal went to bed.

#

The next morning, the ritual that is Korra's failure began again. Once again, Korra had to go through the Airbending training of manoeuvring through the spinning panels. And like before, she failed miserably at doing what even Luna could do. She became so angry with herself that she vented out her anger by Firebending the whole contraption to pieces. Needless to say, Luna found it hilarious. Tenzin on the other hand was less than thrilled with the girl's outburst. Of course, Korra wasn't through with her rage. Though Tenzin tried to speak calmly to the young teen, Korra was far from calm as well as frustrated that she couldn't Airbend. She even went so far as to blame Tenzin's teaching before storming off. Luna and Pascal immediately followed after her while Tenzin's daughter comforted their father. The son, Meelo, seemed more than content to just innocently copying Korra's reaction for fun.

While Tenzin lamented his misfortune, he took notice that there was someone missing. "Where's Officer Mika?" He asked as he looked around.

Meanwhile, Pascal and Luna followed the girl as she stormed across Air Temple Island. Neither demons spoke as they trailed behind her. Both of them could hear the girl mumble and gripe though it was still inaudible for them to hear. Feeling concerned, Luna approached the girl with a question.

"Korra, would you like to blow off some steam?"

Korra looked at her guardian frowning. "At the moment, yeah, I would."

Luna smiled. "Very well, Pascal," she called out.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Let our charge blow off some steam."

"Very well." Pascal said before taking stance ready to fight.

Korra smiled as she readied to fight as well. "Alright!" She shouted before she went straight for the attack.

Pascal obliged the girl, but hardly fought back. He simply blocked Korra's moves using his own skills. He was also thankful that she wasn't using her bending powers. Not like he felt she needed to, the girl was proving to have a powerful punch and kick. This lasted for a few minutes while Luna sat nearby watching on amusedly. Finally, Korra became tired and stopped their spar.

"Thanks…" Korra said as she began to calm down. "I needed that."

"Happy to help." Pascal stated dutifully.

"Actually, I had a thought," said Korra as she looked over at Luna. "You were able to do the whole 'be the leaf' exercise. Maybe you can teach me?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't think I can teach you my way. It requires a particular skill set that you wouldn't be able to learn. Sorry."

Korra sighed depressed. "Thanks."

"Hey, cheer up, Korra." Pascal said giving the girl a supportive pat on her back. "You'll get to see your new friends play in their last game before the championship tournament. That'll be something to look forward to, right?"

Korra smiled at that.

"Yeah, you're right," she admitted. "That should be exciting."

"Hold it!" A familiar shout came that attracted the group's attention. Up on the hill was Officer Mika, looking boiling mad. If looks could kill, they would be six feet under already. Mika then pointed to the two demons.

"You both are under arrest!" She shouted before pointing to Korra. "And you will not be going to the pro-bending match tonight as ordered by Councilmen Tenzin!"

Luna frowned with annoyance. "You are starting to get on my nerves, Ms. Policewoman."

"Wait!" shouted Korra worriedly. "You haven't told Tenzin about last night, did you?"

"After I cuff those two, I will be."

"That's unfortunate…" said Pascal's voice nearby Mika. The young officer was shocked as she looked around to find where the odd-looking man went to. What she didn't was the demon was right behind her.

"Looks like you'll need to be silenced for a while."

Mika turned around as she finally figured where the voice was coming from, but it was too late. She was blinded by a sudden bright light that seem to envelop her. Her world suddenly seem to grow around. When everything stopped getting bigger, she quickly took note of herself; she had been turned into a mouse.

Quickly, Pascal scooped up the mouse into a jar. He topped the jar with a lid with several holes in the lid. He then lifted the jar up to see the mouse clearly. He then chuckled. "Yep, as silent as a mouse."

Luna smirked. "Good work, Pascal." She said before walking over to the jar. "I can't believe we didn't think about this before."

"Will…she be okay?" asked Korra worried.

"Oh yeah, we'll change her back," Luna said before shrugging, "…eventually."

While feeling a little bad for the officer, Korra went along with her guardians' plan. Again, they snuck out and headed towards the arena. They wouldn't want to miss this match.

#

As the day grew darker, hundreds of pro-bending fans were heading into the building. Among all the excited fans were two familiar characters; Sapphire and Yao. Both had gotten out of jail yesterday, but Sapphire looked peeved. She was definitely not happy being left behind to be interrogated by the police.

"Oh come on now Sapphire," Yao said trying to comfort his sister, "I know they left us, but it's not like we weren't in any serious trouble. Let's just enjoy the pro-bending match, okay?"

"A pair of ungrateful jerks!" said Sapphire fuming. "If I ever see those two again, it'll be too soon."

Sapphire then picked up her pace as she stomped into the building. Yao sighed as he quickly followed after her. He hoped that the match today would calm his sister down. They even closed the club down to see this match.

Meanwhile, Korra and her two guardians had snuck into the building again, both demons once again donning their disguises. They immediately headed for the locker room to where the Fire Ferrets team should be. When they entered, they found the two brothers sitting on the bench and leaning against the wall looking defeated.

"What's a matter with you two?" asked Luna curious. "Lose already?"

"We might as well have." Bolin said dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Korra.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" shouted Mako angrily.

The room became quiet after Mako's shout. Suddenly, the door opened and the referee partially entered the room. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." The referee then left.

"Well," Mako said bitterly, "there goes our shot at the tournament…and the winnings."

Luna nudged Korra gaining her attention. "Looks like they need a Waterbender…" She said with a smirk hinting towards the girl.

Korra's eyes widen in realization. "Oh! How about me?" She asked to the two brothers excited. "I'm a top-notch Waterbender. If I do say so myself."

"But, you're the Avatar," said Bolin. "Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Not if she only uses her Waterbending skill." Luna stated smartly.

"A fair argument if I do say so myself." Pascal added.

"No way," stated Mako harshly. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Wow," Korra said sarcastically and offended, "thanks for the vote of confidence."

The door opened and the referee came in again. He spoke quickly, "Time's up. Are you in or out?"

"They're in." Luna said without hesitation.

"We are?" Mako said just as quickly.

"Yes!" Bolin and Korra said excitedly. They then went off to get Korra her gear.

"Hey," Mako stated objectively while pointing a finger towards Korra, "I didn't agree to this!"

"You can thank me later." Luna said confidently.

"Thank you so much, Luna." Korra said overjoyed as she began to put on the Fire Ferret's uniform.

"You're welcome." Luna said smiling to Korra.

"You guys are crazy." Mako said dismayed.

Once Korra got her gear on, the team stepped onto the platform. Luna and Pascal stayed in the locker room and watched on. Once the match began, Korra was immediately on the offensive as she knocked one of the opposing team members off the side. Luna and Pascal were the only ones to cheer not knowing that it was a penalty. Pro-benders had to be pushed off the back and not the sides. This penalty pushed the Fire Ferrets back one zone.

"What?! That's bullshit!" shouted Luna enraged. "Someone kill that referee!"

Pascal looked at his mistress surprised. He never knew that Luna could get so into a sport. It reminded him of those 'soccer moms' and 'baseball dads' that got way into their kids' sports team.

Luna's outburst was heard throughout the arena. Many in the audience were a little disturbed by the comments; however, two people in the audience recognized the voice. Sapphire and Yao both had their mouths agape completely shocked. Sapphire had said it would 'all too soon' before they saw the two demons again, and she was right. They had not expected that.

"Are they…"

"Down in the Fire Ferret's locker room?" said the siblings, one after the other, shocked.

The game started back up, but Korra was definitely having a hard time. Her usual bending style was to slow and she didn't know any of the rules of pro-bending. This caused the Fire Ferrets to lose the first round. All the while, Luna kept shouting at the referee and Pascal held her back from doing anything too drastic. As the second round began, Korra was being pelted with attacks being new. This caused her to break from Waterbending and used Earthbending to block several of her opponents' attacks. This shocked the crowd.

"What the…!" shouted Sapphire shocked.

"Did that Waterbending girl just…" said Yao also shocked.

"Uh-oh." Pascal said seeing that Korra's cover was blown.

"Wait a minute!" announced the announcer, Shiro Shinobi, to the crowd. "Did that Waterbender just _Earthbend_?"

The referee immediately spoke up. "Foul! I… think?" He said confused.

#

On Air Temple Island, the White Lotus sentries had gathered around a radio outside. They were listening in with astonishment as they wondered what was becoming of the game. None of them noticed Tenzin approaching them.

"Pardon me," said Tenzin to the guards, "everyone, have you seen Korra? She's not in her room."

" _You've gotta be kidding me!"_ None of the guards spoke as Shiro Shinobi's voice spoke. _"She's the Avatar, folks!_ "Upon hearing this revelation, the guards gasped in shock. _"Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?"_

The guards looked over at Tenzin nervous. The Airbending master looked angry as his eyebrows twitched. "I'll get her myself!" He immediately left the group accidently creating a gust of wind as he left the group.

#

Back at the Pro-bending arena, a decision had been decided. The referee stepped out with a solemn expression and his hand raised. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water."

"Aww!" The Platypus Bear team whined having wanted the honour of facing off with the Avatar in full (or full enough) power.

"See! They want the full 'Avatar experience'! Give the people what they want!" shouted Luna.

"Mistress…" Pascal said becoming slightly embarrassed by his mistress' outbursts.

The match immediately continued. Despite being the Avatar, she was immediately picked off by the more experienced team. Within seconds of starting, Korra had gotten knocked off the platform. Once in the water, she swam over to the stone platform to get out. Unfortunately, once she got out, there was a very angry fellow standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin." Korra greeted nervously. "I thought you didn't like coming to these matches."

"Uh-oh," said Luna said as she looked down from the locker room. She immediately stepped back into the locker room placing her hand upon her face in embarrassment. "We're busted."

"Pardon?" asked Pascal confused. He watched as Luna used one of her hands to point down. He followed the gesture and saw Tenzin. "Oh Crap."

Neither of the demons could hear the conversation between the two, but the figured that it was probably another argument. From what they saw, Korra seemed to stand her ground as she returned to the pro-bending stage. On the other hand, Tenzin entered the locker room. Now, it was their turn to be chewed out.

"Oh, boy," Luna said sounding far from pleased to see the man, "If it ain't the fun police."

"How could you two let her leave the island?!" said Tenzin fuming. "You're supposed to be her guardians!"

Luna rolled her eyes at that.

"Right," she said knowingly, "And we're here, guarding her. No one said we had to agree to your demands. In fact, I don't agree."

Pascal didn't say a word. He decided to let his mistress to all the talking for now.

Having heard Luna, Tenzin seem to only get angrier. "Well…Where is Officer Mika?! She should be watching you two."

"She's back on the island, stuck in a jar."

"What?!"

"Oh, never mind." Luna said feeling exasperated by the conversation. She then turned around to look at the match as it began. She could see that Korra was still having some difficulties again as the experienced players picked on Korra. It was seeing Korra getting attacked that Luna suddenly had a thought.

"Tenzin," she said suddenly towards the man, "Have you ever seen a pro-bending match?"

"Of course not. I told you before, I…"

"Then maybe you should watch this one since your pupil is so determined to finish what she started."

Tenzin raised his brow. His anger subsided as he decided to amuse the odd woman's idea. He turned to the match and watched as his student seem to struggle.

Then, something amazing happened. Everyone watched as Korra, having been pushed back to the third and last zone on her side, began taking up a new stance; an Airbending stance. In this stance, she began dodging the Platypus Bear team's attacks effortlessly. Everyone was completely amazed. Even Tenzin was completely surprised.

"How about that?" He said dumbfounded.

Pascal was stunned as well. He looked over at Luna, who he saw was smiling.

Because of Korra's effortless dodging, the other team had tried to completely focus on knocking her out. This caused the group to lose their steam making them easy targets for the still energized Fire Ferrets team. The Fire Ferrets were able to knock all three members of the Platypus Bears off the stage and secured a victory.

"Yes! They won!" shouted Sapphire completely excited.

Yao cheered as well.

"Woohoo!" shouted Tenzin, of all people. He was completely caught up in the excitement of his student winning the match. Even more so than the fans themselves. However, he soon stopped as he noticed that he was attracting attention from even the stands.

"Wow…" said Luna and Pascal together having seen the whole thing. In fact, Luna was wearing a huge smile nearly edging on laughter.

Tenzin quickly calmed down and wore a solemn expression. He then turned around and left.

Pascal leaned towards his mistress concerned. "Should we stop him?"

"No," Luna said smiling, "I think everything is cleared up."

Pascal nodded and looked back towards the stage. Korra and her team returned to the locker room where the excited girl ran up and hugged Pascal then Luna in glee. Pascal obliged the girl giving her a hug, though Luna was far more caught off guard and refused to hug back.

As the match was over, everyone left. Korra had now become an official member of the Fire Ferrets for the championship tournament. The group soon returned to Air Temple Island for some much needed rest.

#

Later that day, Korra went looking for Tenzin. She soon found him at the wind gates that she had destroyed the earlier today. In seeing that, she definitely felt guilty for her actions. She then slowly approached Tenzin.

"I'm really sorry…about everything I said." She said before pointing to herself. "I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you."

Tenzin sighed and turned around to Korra giving her a humble smile. "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

Korra smiled hopeful. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not," Tenzin said warmly. "By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender!"

"Wait…" said Korra surprised. "You stayed and watched?"

"I did, at the recommendation of your guardian, Luna. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra smiled before she turned around. Before leaving she jogged in place while speaking to Tenzin. "I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early!" She then began jogging away while also waving to the man. "And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple weeks!"

Tenzin looked unpleasantly surprised at Korra. He then released a heavy sigh while lowering his head. After Korra was gone, the Airbending master soon recalled something.

"Where's Officer Mika?"

Back in Luna and Pascal's room, mouse Mika still sat in the jar looking unpleasant. She was definitely thinking very mean and nasty thoughts about what she would be doing to those two guardians if and when they turned her back to being human.

Meanwhile back at the Pro-bending Arena, Mako was sitting atop one of the arena's towers looking out towards the bay. Specifically, he was looking towards Air Temple Island. Despite who he acted and what had been spoken, the young man was quite interested in the Avatar girl that had just joined their team. He wondered what this meant for him and his brother.

At the same time, two others were looking out towards Air Temple Island. Yao and Sapphire had figured out where their former guests were located, but they didn't know where to go from there. Nevertheless, they couldn't help but be slightly worried; for themselves, the Avatar, Republic City, and maybe even the world.


End file.
